


Rencontres avec... (Brèves de comptoir)

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [1]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où l'on rencontre un barman. Et un pirate.<br/>Compilation de one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le barman, le pirate et un char d'assaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etre barman au Metal Bloody Saloon n'est pas un job de tout repos. Passionnant, malgré tout, mais il y a certains jours où il faudrait mieux rester couché.

Le barman, le pirate et un char d'assaut

_Un jour comme les autres_

 

 

  
_ Disclaimers _ _:_ _l'Ar_ _cadia et son capitaine appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, mais parfois j'aime bien leur offrir une petite balade sur une planète de mon cru._  
 _Bob l'Octodian est barman au Metal Bloody Saloon depuis au moins Harlock .0, fic actuellement interrompue mais que je ne désespère pas reprendre un jour. Et il est totalement à moi, bien que je refuse d'héberger un Octodian chez moi, ça prend trop de place._

—

Cela avait commencé par la rixe au fond de la salle. Deux ivrognes en étaient venus aux mains après un échange de propos imagés au sujet de dés truqués ou d’un quelconque autre jeu de hasard qui n’en était pas un. Le barman n’en avait cure, mais si un de ces imbéciles était armé, il pourrait y avoir plus de dégâts que quelques verres brisés.  
  
— Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le dehors ! gronda-t-il.  
  
Il écarta de tous ses bras les curieux qui s’agglutinaient en hurlant des encouragements, saisit les deux protagonistes par le col et les traîna jusqu’à la sortie. Personne ne se risqua à lui barrer le passage ; être octodian sur une planète à dominante humaine avait quand même ses avantages.  
Il balança les trouble-fête à l’extérieur comme des sacs de linge sale.  
  
— Et que je ne vous revoie plus par ici ! lança-t-il tandis que les hommes pataugeaient dans la boue sous les quolibets.  
  
Le barman rejoignit le comptoir en maugréant et se demanda si le miroir holographique passerait la soirée aujourd’hui. Il vérifia machinalement que son vieux fusil était bien rangé sous la pompe à bière et resservit un client assoiffé qui venait de s’enfiler trois whiskies quasiment cul-sec.  
« Tiendra pas la nuit, celui-là », pensa-t-il.  
  
— Ça f’ra dix crédits.  
— Eh ! c’est du vol !  
— Dix crédits pour tes trois verres, répéta le barman avec un rictus menaçant. Tu payes maintenant ou je te balance aux flics.  
  
Le gars s’empressa de s’exécuter et battit en retraite avec son verre.  
  
— Et ma commande ? Elle arrive ? cria un autre. J’avais demandé une bière de Ganymède !  
  
Ça n’arrêtait jamais. Deux serveurs débordés faisaient le va-et-vient entre les tables, les plateaux chargés de verres de tailles diverses, pleins ou vides. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que le bar marchait bien.  
Si l’on exceptait, bien sûr, les dégâts matériels, les mauvais payeurs, les vols et les braquages…

—

Le barman repéra en premier lieu l’homme qui s’était attablé dos à un pilier et qui dissimulait son visage sous un chapeau à larges bords. Une petite valise était posée à ses pieds. Avec l’expérience, c’était assez facile de reconnaître ce genre d’individu : un professionnel. Un pourvoyeur qui trafiquait dieu sait quoi.  
Bon. Pas de quoi s’alarmer. Ces gens-là étaient discrets, en général. Tant que son client et lui s’accordaient sur le prix…  
  
— Brandy d’Andromède, Bob. La bouteille habituelle.  
  
Il remarqua d’abord le changement dans l’atmosphère du bar avant de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant. L’air était devenu électrique, tendu, et lourd comme lorsque l’orage est sur le point d’éclater. C’est à ce moment qu’il avait mentalement dit adieu à son miroir holographique, d’ailleurs.  
  
— Ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’est pas vus, poursuivit le nouveau venu.  
  
Il portait une cape noire avec la capuche relevée et, inconsciemment, les autres clients s’étaient écartés de lui, dégageant un espace libre d’environ deux mètres alors que partout ailleurs, tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds.  
Le barman sourit et attrapa dans les profondeurs du comptoir une bouteille aux trois-quart pleine d’un liquide ambré.  
  
— Tu tombes à pic, gamin. J’avais justement envie de refaire la déco.  
  
Il fit glisser le verre de brandy sur le zinc et empocha les pièces en échange en se demandant s’il devait mentionner la hausse des prix. Mmm. Non.  
Après tout, il avait en face de lui le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie, et on racontait des tas d’histoires sur lui. Le barman avait certes le privilège de connaître l’homme depuis bien plus d’années que tous les types qui colportaient ces rumeurs, mais cela lui permettait justement de savoir que même les trucs les plus extravagants pouvaient être vrais.  
  
— Je déteste que tu m’appelles comme ça, Bob. Tu le sais.  
— Monsieur est susceptible sur son âge, mmh ?  
  
« De petites taquineries entre amis, et c’est tout », se dit l’Octodian. « Je ne vais pas plus loin. Quand je pense qu’à une époque je lui ébouriffais les cheveux… »  
Le pirate grogna en empoignant son verre et lança au barman un genre de sourire narquois qui le convainquit que ce petit salopard _était_ au courant de la hausse du prix du brandy et qu’il n’en avait rien à faire.  
  
— Il pourrait l’avoir gratuit et il le sait, râla-t-il alors qu’il servait une bière à un barbu qui avait eu suffisamment de courage pour s’approcher.  
— C’est vraiment le captain Harlock ? souffla le gars en en jetant un regard de lapin pris au piège au pirate.  
— ‘xact. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d’autre ? Si tu n’as pas la conscience tranquille, tire-toi tant qu’il est encore temps.  
  
L’homme roula des yeux paniqués, puis abandonna son verre et se rua vers la sortie comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses. Ce qui était probablement assez proche de la vérité.

—

Harlock avait rejoint le trafiquant au chapeau, lequel avait posé sa valise sur la table. Le barman épiait les conversations du coin de l’œil tout en continuant à essuyer les verres et à servir les bières. Il remarqua que la plupart des clients faisaient de même, avec plus ou moins de discrétion.  
Au bout de… allez… quatre minutes de palabres, le pirate finit par ouvrir la valise et la referma aussitôt dans un petit claquement sec.  
  
Le bar connut quelques secondes de silence total.  
  
— Trop cher pour cette camelote, lâcha Harlock d’un ton égal et de manière parfaitement audible.  
  
Il se leva et tourna dédaigneusement le dos au trafiquant.  
  
— Sale pirate, tu vas le regretter, siffla celui-ci.  
  
« Ouchh… », pensa le barman.  
Il connaissait les horreurs de la guerre et savait les dégâts que pouvait provoquer du gros calibre à faible distance, mais il n’avait encore jamais vu personne se balader avec une telle arme à la ceinture. Il apprécia néanmoins l’efficacité du légendaire cosmodragon entre les mains de son non moins légendaire propriétaire – même s’il devait par la suite le qualifier de « fusil à mammouth » ou de « bazooka de poche ».  
En une fraction de seconde, tout était fini. Harlock dardait son regard de braise sur l’ensemble de la clientèle, défiant les téméraires qui auraient pu penser s’opposer à lui, tandis que son adversaire gisait face contre terre, la main crispée sur son arme et la cervelle éparpillée sur le plancher.

—

Cela aurait pu en rester là, mais un petit malin avait trouvé judicieux d’appeler la police – peut-être le type qui s’était sauvé, qui sait ? Évidemment, les flics locaux ne mettaient jamais les pieds dans ce trou à rats où ils étaient certains de tomber dans un traquenard, mais pour Harlock, c’étaient les fédéraux qui s’étaient déplacés. Entraînés, équipés et en nombre.

Le miroir holographique rendit l’âme juste après le « rendez-vous, le bâtiment est cerné ! » Bob plongea sous le bar et remercia les plaques de blindage avec lequel il l’avait construit. Il ne craignait pas grand chose, ici, et en plus il était idéalement placé pour faire un ou deux cartons. Il arma son fusil et risqua un coup d’œil par dessus le comptoir…  
  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que le gamin était doué. Diaboliquement efficace et mortellement dangereux. Quelques clients tentaient eux aussi de riposter, mais la majorité marchaient à quatre pattes vers la sortie ou s’abritaient avec plus ou moins de bonheur derrière les tables renversées. Ou étaient morts. Le sol du Metal Bloody Saloon était jonché de débris divers : morceaux de verres, copeaux de bois, bouts de cadavres… Vraiment « bloody », pour le coup.  
Le barman abattit un des fédéraux, plus imprudent, qui était resté trop longtemps à découvert, mais les autres allaient être plus difficiles à déloger. Quel que soit tout son talent, Harlock n’allait pas s’en sortir sans aide…  
  
— Eh ! Gamin ! cria l’Octodian. Par ici !  
  
Le pirate se tourna dans sa direction et effectua un superbe plongeon par dessus le comptoir.  
  
— Ne m’appelle pas « gamin », protesta-t-il en s’adossant à la pompe à bière éventrée.  
— Tu crois que c’est le moment pour ce genre de détail ?  
  
Harlock haussa les épaules et entreprit d’arroser la pièce à coups de cosmodragon. Il ne devait plus rester une seule table intacte, à présent.  
  
— Ils bloquent la sortie, fit Bob sur le ton de la conversation.  
— J’ai vu, oui. J’ai appelé des renforts. Les gars de l’Arcadia ne devraient pas tarder. Faut juste qu’on tienne encore quelques minutes.  
— T’inquiète. C’est du solide, répondit l’Octodian en toquant contre la plaque de blindage du bar.  
  
Un « baoum » retentissant fit trembler les fondations du bâtiment.  
  
— Merde, j’y crois pas ! Ils ont un char !  
— Ton blindage va pouvoir résister à ça ?  
— T’en as de bonnes, gamin ! Quand je me suis installé ici, j’ai jamais pensé que je pourrais me faire bombarder par un _putain de char_ !  
— M’appelle pas gamin, sourit Harlock. Où est la sortie de secours ?  
  
Le barman fit un signe vers un coin de la pièce.  
  
— Tu vois la trappe, là ?  
  
Le char s’employait à pilonner méthodiquement l’immeuble – un coup toutes les dix secondes environ. Le plafond commençait à leur tomber dessus.  
  
— Tu ne pouvais pas la faire aboutir derrière le bar ?  
— Oh, c’est pas moi qui ai dessiné les plans des égouts, hein ?  
  
Une poutre s’effondra depuis les étages supérieurs et s’écrasa sur le comptoir, leur faisant baisser instinctivement la tête.  
  
— Maintenant ou jamais.  
  
Ce n’était plus le moment de réfléchir. Il n’y avait que trois mètres entre la trappe et le comptoir, mais c’étaient certainement les trois mètres les plus longs que Bob eut à franchir.  
Par la suite, il ne fut jamais capable de se souvenir comment il avait fait pour se retrouver à courir aux côtés d’Harlock le long de ce conduit d’égout, mais toujours est-il qu’il n’était plus sous le bâtiment lorsqu’il l’entendit s’effondrer.  
Le pirate ne ralentit pas l’allure avant deux bons kilomètres. Puis il avisa un panneau indicateur.  
  
— Huitième rue. Orion’s cross, déclara-t-il. On est où ?  
— Sous le commissariat. Vaut mieux sortir plus loin, à mon avis.  
— Mmm. J’te suis, alors. Tu connais mieux la ville que moi.  
— La ville, oui. Pas son sous-sol !  
— On sort là, si tu es perdu…  
— La rue suivante, je préfère. Et cesse de me faire tourner en bourrique, gamin.  
  
Harlock ne releva pas, cette fois-ci, mais Bob vit bien qu’il se retenait. Son œil pétillait d’amusement.

—

Ils arrivèrent aux limites de la ville sans encombres. Harlock avait appelé son vaisseau et un glisseur d’apparence anodine les récupéra dans une ruelle discrète.  
  
— Désolé, pour ton bar, fit le pirate alors qu’ils prenaient une route à peine dessinée vers les montagnes.  
— Bah, je commençais à en avoir assez de cette planète", philosopha l’Octodian. "J’ouvrirai un autre Metal Bloody Saloon ailleurs.  
— Je te dépose avec l’Arcadia ?  
— Non, je prendrai le train, si ça ne t’ennuie pas. J’ai eu mon quota d’embêtements avec toi, je crois.  
— Comme tu veux.  
  
Le pirate tapa sur l’épaule du chauffeur.  
  
— À la gare, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Le glisseur bifurqua pour se rapprocher du spatioport.  
L’ex-barman descendit devant le fronton de la gare.  
  
— Prends soin de toi, captain.  
— Bobsdqildjav, attends…  
— Ah ! C’est la première fois que j’entends quelqu’un prononcer mon nom correctement !  
— Je me suis entraîné. Et c’est la première fois que tu ne m’appelles pas gamin…  
  
Le pirate lui lança un petit sac en toile.  
  
— Une compensation pour ton bar, expliqua-t-il.  
  
Des cristaux de navigation. Suffisamment pour acheter au moins cinq saloons flambant neuf.  
  
— Ils sont de mauvaise qualité. Inutiles sur l’Arcadia.  
— Et c’est pour ça que tu as démoli mon établissement ?  
— Le vendeur s’était fait une spécialité de refiler du matériel hors d’usage. Ou saboté. Et il offrait ses services à l’armée.  
  
Harlock soupira.  
  
— J’étais venu pour l’empêcher de nuire, mais je n’avais pas prévu de tomber sur les fédéraux…  
— Personne n’est parfait.  
  
L’Octodian fit un geste d’une main qui pouvait signifier « au revoir » auquel Harlock répondit par un pseudo salut militaire. Puis sur un mot au chauffeur, le glisseur démarra et s’éloigna rapidement.  
  
— Au plaisir de te revoir, gamin, murmura Bob.  
  
Un train siffla en entrant en gare. Son train. Il ignorait encore sa destination, mais la voie de chemin de fer le mènerait bien quelque part.  
  
Le glisseur se fondit dans la poussière des contreforts montagneux.


	2. Le barman, les pirates et un abordage en passant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du point de vue du barman, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple transit qui le conduirait vers des cieux plus cléments. Évidemment, il n'avait pas tenu compte des risques du trajet : certaines routes commerciales sont des terrains de chasse idéaux - autant dire qu'elles sont même très mal fréquentées.

  
Le barman, les pirates et un abordage en passant   
Le vent de la liberté

  
_ Disclaimers _ _: le capitaine et son vaisseau vert appartiennent à M. Matsumoto ; l’Aranui est un cargo polynésien qui n’a rien demandé à personne et qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne traverse pas encore la galaxie (et ce n’est même pas un paquebot de luxe) ; Bob l’Octodian, barman de son état, est une création originale et propriétaire d’un « Metal Bloody Saloon » dans une ville quelconque, généralement dans les quartiers les moins bien fréquentés, sauf quand, comme dans le cas présent, il se balade entre deux planètes pour reconstruire son bar ailleurs._  
 _Cette fic est indépendante ; elle peut se situer à peu près n’importe où dans le Leijiverse, mais chronologiquement, elle arrive tout de même après « Un jour comme les autres »._

o-o-o-o-o-o

L’Aranui n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler « un croiseur de luxe », mais il offrait tout de même à ses passagers des prestations bien au delà de ce que pouvaient proposer les lignes régulières bon marché. Il avait de plus l’avantage de faire escale sur des planètes qui n’étaient que très peu, voire pas du tout desservies par les lignes de chemins de fer spatiaux, et cela convenait parfaitement à son barman. Il avait signé un contrat qui l’engageait pendant neuf cycles, mais il comptait bien poser sa démission dès que le vaisseau croiserait un monde sur lequel il pourrait s’installer.  
Il lui tardait de pouvoir rouvrir un « Metal Bloody Saloon » dans une petite ville poussiéreuse, sur une planète de la frontière encore vierge où l’on pouvait rencontrer truands, aventuriers et quelques poignées de familles pionnières en quête d’un avenir meilleur. Là-bas, les forces de l’ordre étaient quasi inexistantes. La loi du plus fort régnait. Mais il y soufflait un vent de liberté comme nulle part ailleurs.  
  
— Dites-moi, mon brave… Pourriez-vous me resservir un doigt de cet excellent sherry ?  
  
Le barman retint un soupir et, professionnel, servit à son client le verre demandé sans toutefois interrompre sa tâche initiale – à savoir, essuyer une série de choppes à bière. C’était loin d’être un exploit pour lui – après tout, les Octodians possédaient davantage de membres supérieurs que les humains – mais l’homme en face de lui semblait n’avoir encore jamais vu personne de son espèce et le fixait bouche bée, tel un touriste en visite au zoo devant un animal exotique en train d’exécuter un tour difficile.  
Le barman détestait être dévisagé de la sorte et nombre d’anciens clients avaient goûté les joies du vol plané à travers les fenêtres de son bar à cause de cela. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre ce genre de comportement ici. D’une part, ce n’était pas son bar, d’autre part son employeur (lequel se donnait pompeusement le titre de « manager des relations publiques ») lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la moindre incartade entraînerait son renvoi immédiat. Ce n’était pas tant la perspective de perdre son salaire qui ennuyait le barman, mais tant qu’à faire il préférait choisir la planète sur laquelle il débarquerait.  
Il ne lui restait donc qu’à ronger son frein, et il se fendit d’un sourire faussement courtois tandis que le client regagnait son groupe d’amis et partageait avec eux quelque trait d’humour, soulignant à coup sûr la dextérité de cet alien bizarre.  
Les deux femmes qui accompagnaient le groupe se mirent à glousser et lui jetèrent des coups d’œil furtifs en rougissant. Allons bon. Encore une allusion sexuelle. Bah, ça ne faisait que la troisième de la journée. Le barman ne retint pas son soupir, cette fois. Décidément il aimait mieux avoir affaire à des voyous et des trafiquants plutôt qu’à de lâches petits bourgeois plein de préjugés.

—

Le personnel employé sur le croiseur était tenu à une routine immuable. Dans la grande salle commune qui tenait lieu de salle de spectacle ou de conférence selon les occasions, et de bar le reste du temps, cela consistait principalement en un appel suivi d’une inspection de tenue avant l’ouverture et l’arrivée des clients. Le barman s’y pliait de bonne grâce – ça lui rappelait un peu l’armée – mais il avait toujours veillé à arriver strictement à l’heure (c’est-à-dire après tout le monde, il ne tenait pas non plus à faire des heures supplémentaires).  
Ce matin, curieusement, le petit roquet qu’il fallait appeler « manager des relations publiques » n’aboyait pas ses consignes comme à l’accoutumée. Au contraire, il se tenait coi parmi les serveuses. En face d’eux et lui tournant le dos, il y avait un grand échalas aux cheveux frisés vêtu d’un uniforme de mécanicien. Le barman ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà vu à bord.  
« Tiens, un nouveau », pensa-t-il distraitement en s’avançant, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’aperçoive que l’homme braquait sur son patron un vieux modèle de fusil laser trafiqué – et avec un canon réglé en mode dispersif, d’ailleurs.  
Ah, il se faisait vieux (ou alors l’atmosphère bourgeoise de l’Aranui lui ramollissait le cerveau). Lui qui se targuait jadis de repérer ce genre d’individus avant même qu’ils ne franchissent la porte de son ancien bar…  
  
Le gars l’avait vu. Il était trop tard pour tenter une manœuvre de retraite.  
  
— Plus un geste ! hurla l’homme.  
  
Il hésita quelques secondes.  
  
— Les, euh… Les bras en l’air !  
  
Le barman était plus grand que lui d’une bonne tête et à peu près deux fois plus large (sans compter les bras supplémentaires) mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Il envisagerait une riposte lorsqu’il aurait déterminé si la pétoire que tenait le type avait plus de chances de lui exploser dans les mains ou de faire sauter toute la salle.  
  
— Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de vous défendre ! lui murmura le manager d’un ton de reproche lorsqu’il rejoignit le groupe.  
— Il est armé, chef, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas fou.  
  
Quatre hommes armés firent irruption dans la salle. L’un d’eux portait un uniforme du bord (un navigateur). Les autres étaient revêtus de tenues paramilitaires que l’on retrouvait sur le dos de tous les guérilleros de la galaxie. Le barman fronça les sourcils. Mmm. Une action bien organisée. Le groupe d’assaut était monté à bord sans qu’aucune alarme ne se déclenche ; les deux en uniforme avaient dû s’infiltrer lors du dernier arrêt de l’Aranui et attendre d’arriver dans leur zone de chasse pour neutraliser les centres névralgiques du vaisseau – les machines et la passerelle.  
  
— Alignez-vous contre ce mur, les mains sur la tête ! hurla celui qui les tenait en joue… Toutes tes mains ! cria-t-il au barman qui avait croisé une paire de bras dans son dos.  
  
Okay, pas la peine de s’énerver… Voilà. Maintenant il avait l’air parfaitement ridicule. Le barman se promit d’envoyer au tapis le premier qui faisait mine de ricaner, fusil dispersif ou pas. Mais visiblement terroristes et otages pensaient à autre chose.  
Un nouveau groupe armé entra, poussant devant eux des passagers terrorisés. Ceux-ci furent sommés de s’asseoir au centre de la pièce, sur l’estrade destinée aux spectacles. Ce manège se répéta jusqu’à ce que tous les passagers (exactement cent quatre-vingt-neuf, le barman suivait les comptes des fiches d’équipage) soient rassemblés. Puis un guérillero saisit sa radio et s’éloigna, probablement pour faire son rapport à son supérieur.  
Le supérieur en question soigna son entrée, ce qui provoqua forte impression parmi les passagers (deux membres de la gent féminine en profitèrent même pour s’évanouir avec force gémissements dramatiques). Le manager glapit un « oh mon dieu » et une des serveuses se mit à couiner sur un ton aigu horripilant. Le chef du groupe armé devait posséder un livre traitant de la guérilla au vingtième siècle : il avait travaillé son look pour ressembler à un de ces combattant de la liberté qui s’opposent au pouvoir en place depuis des campements précaires en pleine jungle. Le barman aurait apprécié s’il s’était trouvé dans une jungle. Au beau milieu du vide interstellaire, la tenue de camouflage était un peu déplacée…  
  
Le barman grogna. Il commençait à avoir des crampes. Sa morphologie n’était pas prévue pour qu’il puisse lever tous ses bras en même temps.  
Les terroristes avaient commencé à fouiller les passagers. Le barman leur aurait bien donné un coup de main pour accélérer le mouvement s’il avait su ce qu’ils cherchaient, mais il n’osa pas demander au gars qui avait été spécialement détaché pour le surveiller et qui semblait avoir la gâchette chatouilleuse. Mieux valait prendre son mal en patience. L’occasion d’agir finirait bien par se présenter.

—

Un klaxon strident retentit soudain à travers le vaisseau. Les otages se replièrent encore un peu plus sur eux mêmes, croyant leur dernière heure arrivée. Le barman regarda d’un œil intéressé les terroristes s’affoler. Ah, un grain de sable dans les rouages de la machines, enfin… C’était l’occasion qu’il attendait. Plus personne ne s’occupait de lui…  
Il déplia ses bras et s’écarta discrètement de la cloison à laquelle il était adossé. Si jamais il parvenait à passer derrière le comptoir du bar…  
La paroi éclata dans un horrible grincement métallique. Le barman eut à peine le temps de sauter de côté pour éviter le tube d’abordage qui venait de transpercer le flanc de l’Aranui. Le manager pâlit et glapit un nouveau « oh mon dieu », puis ajouta d’une voix étranglée « des pirates ! »  
Ah, tiens, fascinant. Curieux mais néanmoins sur ses gardes, le barman observa les nouveaux venus se positionner stratégiquement tout autour de la salle et sécuriser rapidement l’endroit en désarmant les guérilleros qui s’y trouvaient. Ceux-là étaient des professionnels et faisaient moins « soldats de la jungle » que leurs prédécesseurs. Leur appartenance à la piraterie était d’ailleurs beaucoup plus marquée – les insignes à tête de mort, probablement…  
… et leur chef était un vieil ami.  
  
— Tiens, salut Bob. Je croyais que tu t’étais fait construire un nouveau saloon... L’espace te manquait pour que tu acceptes de naviguer sur ce rafiot ?  
— Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de planète accueillante, répondit le barman.  
— Yep, ça devient dur, de nos jours… Content de te revoir, en tout cas.  
  
À sa connaissance, Harlock était la seule personne qui avait toujours complètement (et ostensiblement) ignoré le fait qu’il était Octodian. Le barman l’avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore débuté dans ses activités actuelles. À l’époque et malgré son jeune âge, il possédait déjà une belle réputation et un fichu caractère, mais le barman s’était surpris à jouer les protecteurs paternalistes. Un tel comportement avait évidemment été reçu avec toute la froideur de rigueur de la part de l’adolescent d’alors, mais les liens d’amitié qui avaient été noués avaient perduré.  
Ils se recroisaient de temps à autre au hasard de leurs pérégrinations respectives et dans des situations toujours plus ou moins invraisemblables. Leur dernière rencontre, qui comprenait un char blindé et des égouts, avait coûté au barman son saloon.  
  
— Ça m’fait plaisir de te trouver en bonne santé, lâcha Bob tandis que le capitaine pirate surveillait ses hommes qui se déployaient. Je vois que les affaires marchent bien…  
— Mmm.  
  
Le barman fixa pensivement le guérillero en tenue camouflée et ses partisans qui avaient été regroupés avec les passagers.  
  
— Tu n’as pas l’impression de marcher sur les plates bandes des types habillés en vert ? demanda-t-il perfidement à Harlock. À moins que vous ne soyez en concurrence sur le même job…  
  
Le pirate haussa un sourcil d’incompréhension puis parut se rendre compte qu’il n’y avait pas que des civils inoffensifs parmi ses prisonniers.  
  
— Ah, eux… finit-il par répondre. Une simple histoire de vengeance, je crois… Même si l’objectif final est le même que le mien.  
  
Il parcourut du regard les passagers et les guérilleros assis en tas.  
  
— … à la seule différence que je sais ce que je cherche, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Sans prévenir, il dégaina et abattit un passager (un homme d’âge mûr, chauve et légèrement corpulent) d’un tir bien placé entre les deux yeux. Et sur ce coup il battit son concurrent le guérillero au jeu du « je fais s’évanouir les jeunes dames effarouchées ».  
  
— Depuis quand tu abordes les navires civils pour descendre froidement ses passagers ? s’étonna le barman.  
— Ce n’était pas n’importe quel passager… Mais tu n’as pas besoin de connaître les détails.  
— Mouais…  
  
Bob réfléchit un instant. Le gros bourgeois devait être à la tête d’un trafic quelconque, et connaissant Harlock ce ne devait pas être un _petit_ trafic. Drogue, esclaves, armes, ce genre de réseau comprenait des ramifications qui pouvaient s’étaler sur plusieurs systèmes pour les mieux organisés, et renaissait telle une hydre grâce à une myriade d’adjoints ambitieux qui se tenaient parés à prendre la place de leur chef. Effectivement, il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus ; il n’avait pas l’intention de se retrouver fiché sur la liste noire de la mafia du quadrant – il laissait volontiers cette joie à Harlock.  
  
Le capitaine pirate se désintéressa des prisonniers qui donnaient l’impression de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher et héla un de ses hommes.  
  
— Où en est-on, pour la cargaison ?  
— C’est presque fini, captain.  
— Parce que tu t’appropries la cargaison, aussi ? fit le barman.  
— Aussi ? C’est ce que je fais d’habitude, il me semble. Et je ne prends que le fret. Je n’ai pas le temps de trier vos affaires personnelles…  
  
Le barman sourit et ne résista pas à l’envie de lancer une nouvelle pique… d’autant plus que les pirates de l’Arcadia lui jetaient des coups d’œil furtifs – ils ne devaient pas voir souvent un des membres de l’équipage qu’ils abordaient tenir tête à leur capitaine.  
  
— Et ensuite, tu vas repartir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
— Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de compagnie ?  
— Non non, mais je veux que les choses soient bien claires : toi et tes hommes, vous allez reprendre ce tube d’abordage et retourner sur l’Arcadia, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Exact, et alors ?  
— Tu es conscient que ce truc a percé la cloison… ça va faire un trou, quand tu vas l’enlever !  
— Eh, je ne suis pas idiot ! protesta Harlock. Le sas est amovible, on ne repart pas avec ! Ce rafiot va simplement bénéficier d’une issue de secours supplémentaire…  
  
Le barman haussa une paire d’épaules, s’approcha du sas en question et lui donna un coup de pied négligent.  
  
— Combien de temps cela va-t-il tenir ? Certainement pas jusqu’à l’arrivée des secours... et je ne crois pas que les moteurs de l’Aranui soient encore capables de l’emmener sur la planète la plus proche…  
— Il a raison, capitaine, intervint un pirate. Les moteurs ont été sabotés par le premier groupe. Le vaisseau n’avance plus qu’avec sa propulsion auxiliaire.  
  
Le gars se mordit les lèvres aussitôt sa phrase terminée – Harlock lui avait lancé un regard noir (celui qui signifiait « je déteste qu’on me contredise au beau milieu d’un abordage »). Le barman n’aurait pas aimé être à la place du pirate qui venait de gagner un débriefing personnalisé avec son capitaine dès qu’il rentrerait sur l’Arcadia.  
  
Le transbordement du fret de l’Aranui vers les cales de l’Arcadia dura encore une dizaine de minutes. Harlock avait l’air maussade et ses hommes pressés d’en finir, tandis que de plus en plus de prisonniers les dévisageaient en chuchotant.  
Enfin, un jeune homme en bras de chemise et en sueur vint annoncer la fin du chargement. Le barman n’avait vu transiter aucune caisse, ce qui voulait dire que les pirates avaient tiré plus d’un tube d’abordage vers leur proie.  
Tout ça ne résolvait pas son problème : l’Aranui n’était pas de toute première jeunesse et ses armateurs considéraient depuis longtemps que l’entretien des structures de sécurité était accessoire. Nombre de ses portes étanches ne l’étaient plus, et le barman doutait que des brèches dans la coque puissent être jugulées grâce au compartimentage interne du croiseur. Il décida donc qu’il était temps de se rappeler au bon souvenir d’Harlock.  
  
— Et bien, gamin, qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu comptes embarquer les passagers, aussi ? Personnellement je refuse de rester à bord de ce vaisseau en attendant que tout son oxygène se soit échappé dans l’espace !  
  
Le gamin lui saisit un bras d’un geste vif. Le barman se retint pour ne pas grimacer ; il trouvait Harlock un peu maigre pour un humain, mais il avait une sacrée poigne !  
  
— Ne m’appelle pas gamin devant mes hommes, lui murmura le pirate d’un ton sec.  
— Dans ce cas il va falloir me bâillonner… gamin, sourit tranquillement le barman.  
  
Le capitaine pirate lâcha un soupir exaspéré.  
  
— On va vous remorquer, trancha-t-il.

—

Personne n’avait osé émettre le moindre commentaire. Ni l’équipage de l’Aranui, ni les guérilleros qui essayaient discrètement de se fondre parmi les passagers, ni même les pirates qui réembarquèrent sur l’Arcadia à la suite de leur capitaine en jetant des regards perplexes au barman.

Le vaisseau pirate utilisa ses rayons tracteurs pour maintenir l’Aranui dans son sillage, et se fendit d’un saut warp pour rejoindre le système planétaire voisin. Ce qui était sûr, c’était que l’atterrissage resterait dans les annales de l’astroport local. L’Arcadia déposa l’Aranui au milieu de la piste principale et alla s’ancrer une centaine de mètres plus loin, en face du terminal touristique, non sans s’être auparavant copieusement servi en carburant au dock de ravitaillement. Le barman apprit par la suite que le passage du pirate avait immobilisé le trafic commercial de l’astroport pendant une semaine.

Il ne sut jamais si Harlock avait choisi délibérément la planète sur laquelle il avait conduit l’Aranui, mais toujours est-il qu’il y trouva une ville en plein essor peuplée de la majeure partie des races de la galaxie. Il y croisa même une communauté d’Octodians…  
Un « Metal Bloody Saloon » ouvrit ses portes à proximité de l’astroport dix jours plus tard.


	3. Le barman, les pirates et la bouteille de brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir-là, le Metal Bloody Saloon accueillait des clients un peu "spéciaux", mais le barman les connaissait bien, et il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de s'amuser.

  
Le barman, les pirates et une bonne dose de brandy d’Andromède   
Une nuit au Metal   


_Disclaimers : le Metal Bloody Saloon appartient à Bob, Octodian et barman ; les pirates qui sont venus y boire un verre (et même plusieurs, d’ailleurs), leur capitaine et leur navigatrice blonde en combinaison rose sont la propriété de M. Leiji Matsumoto. Notons au passage que ladite navigatrice a troqué sa combinaison contre une robe aux reflets bleutés, ce soir – une overdose de rose, probablement._  
 _Et comment ça, les pirates de l’Arcadia sont tous des alcooliques ?_

_A Kiranagio, qui m'a inspiré l'idée._  
 _A Andromède, qui vend son brandy à des tarifs préférentiels aux pirates de l'Arcadia._

  
o-o-o-o-o-o

Les pirates étaient arrivés en début de soirée, avant même que le bar n’ait commencé à se remplir. Les clients déjà installés s’étaient soudain souvenus qu’ils avaient autre chose à faire – n’importe quoi pourvu que ce soit ailleurs ; ceux qui étaient entrés après avaient parfois osé venir commander une consommation au bar avant de déguerpir, mais la plupart avaient tourné les talons sitôt la porte passée, avec une expression de panique sur le visage. Au bout d’une heure à ce régime (et vingt-cinq « non-clients » qui risquaient de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son bar avant une éternité), le barman avait quitté son comptoir en soupirant et était allé placer le petit panonceau « fermé » sur la porte d’entrée qu’il avait verrouillée. Puis il avait glissé à sa serveuse la moins effrayée qu’elle aurait droit à une prime pour cette soirée et avait congédié les deux autres qui s’étaient empressées de se sauver par la porte de derrière.  
Il s’était enfin saisi d’une chaise, s’était tranquillement approché des pirates et s’était installé en bout de table. Le capitaine de cette bande de hors-la-loi y sirotait son verre avec désinvolture.

— Fais-moi un peu de place, gamin.

L’intéressé fronça les sourcils, puis prit l’air profondément ennuyé. Le barman sourit intérieurement – Harlock _détestait_ être traité avec la condescendance paternaliste dont le barman faisait systématiquement preuve à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient.

— M’appelle pas « gamin », lâcha le capitaine pirate distraitement. Dis-moi, c’est toi le patron de cette gargote, non ? Tu n’es pas plutôt censé nous servir au lieu de t’incruster ?  
— Cette gargote ? s’indigna le barman. Si tu n’aimes pas mon bar, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs… si l’on t’y accepte !

Son éclat de voix avait attiré l’attention de la tablée. Les pirates le dévisagèrent avec des expressions oscillant entre la curiosité (le barman était Octodian, et le seul de ce quadrant, à sa connaissance) et l’hostilité (typiquement le genre « qui t’es, toi, pour t’attaquer à notre capitaine ? »). Harlock le gratifia d’un sourire moqueur.

— Je trouve que tu as du culot pour me provoquer en face de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de mon équipage. Ou alors, c’est de l’inconscience, au choix…   
— Te provoquer ? Dis donc, gamin, qui a investi les lieux, a fait fuir tous mes clients et a en plus l’arrogance de critiquer mon établissement ?

Harlock leva les paumes en signe de conciliation.

— Okay, un point partout… Tu peux rester, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
— J’espère bien, maugréa le barman. C’est quand même mon bar…

Les pirates se désintéressèrent de lui et revinrent à leurs verres et leurs conversations. Le barman se servit copieusement de whisky avant de trinquer avec Harlock.

— À ta santé, Bob, répondit celui-ci.

Le capitaine avala une gorgée d’alcool, parut hésiter, puis se pencha vers le barman.

— Et arrête de m’appeler « gamin » devant mes hommes, ajouta-t-il d’un ton agacé.

Le barman ricana sans répondre. Le qualificatif « gamin » était le leitmotiv de leurs rencontres. Harlock n’avait pas renoncé à le convaincre de cesser de l’utiliser, mais Bob ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’abandonner un aussi bon moyen de faire tourner le pirate en bourrique. Il savait néanmoins cesser de le taquiner à temps : après tout, le capitaine Harlock était recherché et dangereux, si l’on en croyait l’avis placardé en évidence au-dessus du comptoir.  
Le barman ne précisa donc pas à Harlock qu’il avait presque le double de son âge (du moins si ses estimations de la date de naissance du pirate étaient exactes), et que la quasi totalité des membres de l’équipage de l’Arcadia devaient avoir une grosse poignée d’années de plus que leur capitaine. Non, il voulait le _taquiner_ , pas le vexer. Encore moins le mettre en colère. Et Harlock n’avait pas l’air d’excellente humeur, aujourd’hui…

— Vous fêtez quoi ? demanda le barman histoire de changer de sujet. Vous avez fait une grosse prise et vous dépensez le butin ?

Curieusement, le capitaine pirate sembla se renfrogner.

— Un anniversaire, grommela-t-il.

Le barman ravala le « et ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? » qui lui venait spontanément à l’esprit lorsqu’il identifia le pirate qui avait un an de plus ce soir.  
La pirate.  
Une jolie blonde, il devait l’admettre. Le barman l’observa pendant quelques minutes. Elle rayonnait à la place d’honneur et trinquait avec ses collègues, tous masculins, en leur offrant des sourires éblouissants et une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Personne, malgré l’alcool et la décontraction ambiante, n’eut un geste ou une parole déplacés alors que dans le même laps de temps, sa serveuse s’était fait pincer les fesses trois fois, avait essuyé deux remarques grivoises et été la cible d’une dizaine d’œillades lubriques.  
Mmm. Pas normal, tout ça… Le barman exclut d’office l’hypothèse qu’une trentaine de mâles humains soient soudain devenus insensibles aux charmes d’une blonde en robe bustier moulante avec un décolleté qui faisait transpirer même un Octodian endurci. Il fallait donc en déduire que tous ces pirates avaient été briefés avant de venir, et ce avec un argumentaire suffisamment convainquant pour qu’ils soient capables de réfréner leurs ardeurs.  
Restait à savoir qui avait la poigne assez ferme pour tenir en bride l’appétit sexuel de trente hors-la-loi, membres d’équipage d’un vaisseau spatial de retour de patrouille (ou de raid, ou quel que soit le nom qu’Harlock donnait à ses activités de piraterie), et à bord duquel on ne devait certainement pas trouver une femelle dans chaque coursive.  
Le barman retint un sourire et revint à la seule personne qui n’avait pas l’air de s’amuser autour de cette table. Harlock fixait le fond de son verre et n’avait pas dit un mot depuis son dernier échange avec le barman. Voyons… Soit c’était son côté asocial qui ressortait, soit il était jaloux. Ou alors, timide… D’accord, non, pas timide. Disons plutôt frustré. Oui, c’était ça, frustré, et avec des principes – un capitaine ne s’attache pas à un membre d’équipage, il faut garder des relations strictement militaires, et toutes ces considérations d’ordre hiérarchique.  
Le barman se leva et sourit de toutes ses dents, cette fois.

— Votre attention, s’il vous plaît ! cria-t-il à la tablée.

Le brouhaha décrut ; les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

— Je suis Bob, le patron du Metal Bloody Saloon, reprit-il. Un vieil ami de votre capitaine. Je tiens à participer à votre anniversaire, miss…

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

— Kei Yuki, répondit la jeune femme.  
— Miss Kei, continua le barman. Pour fêter cette occasion, la maison vous offre une tournée générale de son cocktail spécial !

Les pirates l’acclamèrent. Bob retourna derrière son comptoir et demanda à sa serveuse de lui apporter les bouteilles et les verres nécessaires à la réalisation du cocktail, puis il se mit au travail avec toute la dextérité du professionnel doté de plusieurs paires de bras. Ceux de l’Arcadia suivirent l’élaboration du breuvage avec une lueur d’admiration dans les yeux.

Alors… Du brandy d’Andromède, le gamin adore ça. Je rajoute un doigt de rhum blanc et la liqueur de Xil, un peu de sirop pour adoucir, du citron… Mmm, pas mal.  
Le « cocktail spécial » du Metal Bloody Saloon était renommé plusieurs parsecs à la ronde. En partie parce que le Metal s’était implanté successivement sur la plupart des planètes commerciales de la galaxie avant d’échouer dans la Bordure, mais également parce que Bob était connu pour ses mélanges détonnants – on racontait dans les spatioports qu’un gars avait un jour explosé après avoir bu un de ces cocktails (en réalité, il s’agissait d’un cyborg qui avait voulu faire le malin : son système de régulation interne avait tout bonnement surchauffé à cause de l’alcool et s’était autodétruit. Le barman avait dû ramasser des pièces métalliques sanguinolentes dans tout son établissement – et le type avait en plus blessé huit autres clients en s’éparpillant partout).  
Le « spécial » avait en outre la particularité d’être différent à chaque fois (Bob aimait les innovations) ; celui du jour avait des reflets moirés.

Les pirates étaient trente-neuf en tout. Le barman faillit tomber à court de verres à cocktail. On n’était pas loin de l’effectif habituel de l’Arcadia – Harlock ne devait avoir laissé que quatre ou cinq hommes à bord de son vaisseau.  
Bob prépara les boissons tandis que sa serveuse les apportait au fur et à mesure à la table. Il surveillait Harlock du coin de l’œil : le capitaine s’était intéressé à l’élaboration des premiers verres mais il s’était à présent replongé dans ses pensées, quelles qu’elles soient, complètement indifférent à l’ambiance festive qui l’entourait.  
C’était le moment de sortir son arme secrète.  
Le barman chargea un peu plus le cocktail qu’il réservait à Harlock (tant qu’à faire…), puis, avec autant de naturel que s’il y ajoutait un trait de sirop, y versa une dose généreuse d’une petite bouteille qu’il avait un jour confisquée à un négociant peu scrupuleux.

— Et voilà les derniers ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Il retourna vers la table et servit les pirates encore sans verre, Harlock, et lui-même.

— À la santé de la plus jolie membre d’équipage de l’Arcadia ! lança-t-il en levant son verre.

Kei Yuki rougit. Les pirates applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Harlock jeta un regard noir au barman mais finit par trinquer avec tout le monde.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le capitaine pirate considérait son verre avec suspicion, encore cinq autres et il se massait machinalement les tempes ; un demi-verre plus tard, il attrapa le bras du barman qui détaillait sa recette à ses voisins tout en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l’air d’observer l’évolution de l’état de sa victime.

— Bon, très bien. Qu’est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? demanda Harlock d’une voix qu’il voulait posée mais qui était tout de même un peu hésitante sur les bords.  
— Écoute donc ce que je raconte ! C’est justement ce que je suis en train d’expliquer…

Harlock fronça les sourcils comme il assimilait l’information – l’alcool avait une nette tendance à ralentir ses capacités cognitives.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c’est « qu’est ce que tu as mis dans _mon verre_ ? »  
— Et bien, la même chose que dans tous les autres : brandy, rhum, Xil… Tu ne supportes pas les alcools forts, gamin ?

Harlock lâcha un « pff » dédaigneux, grommela un vague « m’appelle pas gamin » et reprit une gorgée de son cocktail. Le barman se permit un petit sourire triomphant : ce gosse n’avait jamais résisté à un défi à l’alcool – quelles qu’en soient les conséquences, d’ailleurs.  
Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude.

— Sérieusement, chuchota celui-ci. Qu’est-ce que vous avez mis dans son verre ?  
— Mmh ?  
— Le capitaine, fit le pirate avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur. Son verre.  
— Oh… Dimis, expliqua le barman.

À l’origine, le DiMi-S était un médicament conçu pour soigner les troubles neurologiques. Un petit plaisantin avait un jour découvert qu’il décuplait les effets de l’alcool auquel on le mélangeait, et ce sans en modifier ni le goût, ni la couleur, et en restant quasi indécelable aux détecteurs de poisons standards. Tout ceci n’avait aucune utilité pratique en médecine mais avait immédiatement intéressé les filières du marché noir : les trafiquants, rabatteurs et recruteurs de tous poils avaient tout de suite vu l’avantage de concentrer une dizaine de verres d’alcool en un seul – le consommateur ne se doutait pas qu’il se faisait enivrer jusqu’à ce que le dimis agisse, et il était alors généralement prêt à signer n’importe quoi.  
C’était l’idéal lorsqu’on voulait conclure des négociations à son profit, enrôler rapidement un équipage ou encore extorquer des informations sensibles.  
Ça marchait aussi avec les capitaines de vaisseaux pirates, apparemment.

— Il ne va pas apprécier, déclara le voisin du barman.  
— Bah, pour ça, il faudrait qu’il se _souvienne_ de sa soirée… répondit Bob.

Entretemps, Harlock avait terminé son verre, avait eu un geste malheureux en voulant le reposer (mais le barman comptait de toute façon se réapprovisionner en verres) et commençait à attirer l’attention de ses hommes.

— ’tain, j’l’ai pas vu aussi bourré depuis la fois où il avait décidé d’écluser le bar de l’Arcadia avec Tochiro et Emeraldas, commenta l’un d’eux.  
— Mouais. N’empêche que je trouve que ce n’est pas très malin de saouler un type comme _lui_ , fit un autre.  
— Il a besoin de s’amuser, rétorqua le barman. Ça aide, un peu d’alcool…  
— Ben voyons. Et généralement, quand il est moins coincé, il devient plus psychopathe. Moi, ça m’rend nerveux, de voir qu’il n’arrive plus à attraper son verre alors qu’il transporte de quoi faire sauter tout le pâté de maisons.

L’Octodian jeta un coup d’œil à la ceinture d’Harlock.

— Ah, effectivement, constata-t-il. J’avais pas remarqué qu’il trimbalait son fusil à mammouth.  
— Il sort _toujours_ avec son… houlà, j’espère que le professeur n’a pas entendu le nom que vous donnez à son cosmodragon. ’pourrait mal le prendre…

Le barman haussa les épaules. Le cosmodragon était l’arme de poing la plus puissante qu’il lui ait été donné d’observer – c’en devenait presque inutile, d’ailleurs : le laser permettait de dessouder un blindé à cinquante mètres, mais quel humain normalement constitué irait se mesurer à un char armé d’un seul pistolet ? (Évidemment il ne fallait pas tenir compte d’Harlock : le gamin avait toujours aimé les actions suicidaires.) Sans compter que le générateur de l’engin pouvait très bien s’emballer, quel que soit le génie de son constructeur, et dans ce cas son propriétaire ne serait plus là pour aller se plaindre au service après-vente (ni probablement qui que ce soit aux alentours).

— Bon, ben on va régler le problème tout de suite, hein ?

Le barman alla taper l’épaule d’Harlock.

— Tu peux me donner ton cosmodragon, s’te plaît ?  
— Mmm… Pas envie… répondit le capitaine pirate.

Il avait la voix pâteuse mais sa diction était encore correcte.

— Je ne voudrais pas qu’il arrive un accident, en fait, insista le barman.  
— Pff. J’sais m’tenir…

Harlock ponctua ses propos en dégainant. Les pirates les plus proches rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Le barman évita de justesse la collision entre son nez et un canon de cosmodragon, et immobilisa les bras d’Harlock avant qu’il n’ait l’idée de faire des moulinets avec son arme. Puis il entreprit de récupérer le cosmodragon.

— Allez, mon garçon. T’es gentil et tu donnes le joli pistolet à Tonton Bob.

Le gamin finit par céder – c’était l’alcool, ou bien il s’était souvenu qu’il portait d’autres armes qu’il pourrait utiliser en cas de besoin. Le cosmodragon fut néanmoins rapidement escamoté (’toujours ça de gagné).

— Mon verre est vide, remarqua Harlock d’un ton pénétré.  
— Ouais, heureusement qu’il était vide quand tu l’as renversé ! Tu as aimé le cocktail, au moins ?

Harlock prit le temps de réfléchir (ou d’organiser sa phrase pour qu’elle soit cohérente, en tout cas).

— ’l’était bizarre, finit-il par répondre. Mais je prendrais bien autre chose pour faire passer.  
— Whisky ou brandy, capitaine ? lança un pirate.

Les membres de l’équipage de l’Arcadia semblaient avoir choisi l’option « puisqu’il est en train de se prendre une cuite, autant lui donner un coup de main ». Le centre d’attention de la soirée se déplaça donc de la place d’honneur vers le bout de table. Le capitaine se prêta au jeu avec tout l’enthousiasme de l’alcoolique bien imbibé, goûta successivement un shooter de tequila d’Io, le whisky sans glace du barman et un fond de bière en provenance d’Heavy Melder avant de se rabattre sur sa boisson préférée – le brandy d’Andromède.

— Fais pas trop de mélanges, tu vas être malade, lui signala le barman lorsqu’Harlock tenta une approche de la vodka de son voisin de gauche.  
— Mrf. Fallait pas trafiquer mon verre…  
— Hum. Reprends plutôt un peu de brandy, gamin.

Les pirates à proximité arborèrent des sourires sarcastiques.

— Comptez sur nous pour vous dénoncer demain, quand il se demandera pourquoi il se tape une gueule de bois carabinée…  
— Eh ! C’est pas moi qui lui ai mis la bouteille de brandy à portée de main, hein ?  
— ’xact. Mais ce n’est pas vous qui le supportez tous les jours, ironisa le voisin du barman… Et vous ne pouvez pas niez que c’est _vous_ qui avez trafiqué son verre, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.  
— Parfaitement ! J’assume complètement !… Et jusqu’au bout, d’ailleurs…

Le barman croisa une paire de bras sous son menton et prit l’air faussement innocent.

— Dis-moi, mon garçon… Elle occupe quel poste à bord de l’Arcadia, la demoiselle qui fête son anniversaire ?

Harlock eut une moue soupçonneuse, mais comme il essayait également en même temps de se concentrer pour fixer son regard sur son interlocuteur sans vaciller, le barman n’en tint pas compte.

— Je suppose que ses collègues lui ont offert un cadeau… continua l’Octodian.  
— Elle est navigatrice, intervint le pirate d’en face. Elle bosse en passerelle.  
— … gné mon officier radar, répondit Harlock après deux tentatives infructueuses.

« Je m’en doutais », pensa le barman.

— Et donc, tu lui as offert quelque chose ? reprit-il avec une pointe de perfidie.  
— Pour quoi faire ?  
— Ben, généralement, c’est ce que font les gens bien éduqués…

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— T’insinues quoi, là ?  
— Que tu as autant de savoir-vivre qu’un androïde de Râmétal, déclara Bob calmement tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction du pirate – le comparer à ses ennemis, ça risquait de ne pas lui faire plaisir.

De fait, le gamin se leva et le foudroya du regard (heureusement qu’il n’avait plus de cosmodragon).

— Je n’ai rien à voir avec ces foutues boîtes en fer blanc mécaniques, fit-il d’un ton glacial qui aurait été efficace s’il n’avait pas buté sur « rien », « foutues » et « mécaniques ».  
— Certes. Mais tu aurais au moins pu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, tu ne crois pas ?

Harlock inspira profondément – soit pour s’empêcher d’étrangler le barman, soit pour se donner du courage (ou alors, pour réussir à marcher sans s’emmêler dans ses pieds).

— Si y’a que ça pour te faire plaisir… grommela-t-il.

Le barman eut un demi sourire.

— ’pas à moi que ça va faire plaisir, mon garçon, murmura-t-il.

Tous les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque leur capitaine se dirigea d’un pas un peu zigzaguant vers sa navigatrice.

— Là, c’est sûr, il va vous en vouloir, remarqua le voisin du barman. Vous savez qu’il peut être _très_ rancunier ?  
— Je compte sur vous pour avoir décollé demain matin avant qu’il ne soit réveillé, répondit Bob.  
— Mouais… En résumé, vous nous laissez nous débrouiller avec lui.  
— Si ça vous embête, vous n’avez qu’à l’arrêter… 

Le pirate échangea des coups d’œil entendus avec ses collègues.

— Z’êtes fou ! C’est maintenant que ça devient intéressant !

Harlock était arrivé à destination et s’appuyait au dossier de la chaise de Kei Yuki. La jeune femme était en train de virer au rouge pivoine.

— ’paraît que j’aurais dû t’offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, fit Harlock.  
— Oh, ce n’est pas très grave, capitaine, sourit Kei qui se demandait visiblement pourquoi sa robe ne possédait pas l'option « camouflage ».  
— Bah, si, c’est vrai, j’aurais dû…

Le capitaine pirate se mordit la lèvre comme s’il venait de se souvenir d’un détail important, puis haussa les épaules.

— Remarque, en y repensant, j’ai l’impression qu’on m’a fait boire dans ce but…

Il secoua la tête.

— De toute façon, au point où j’en suis… Joyeux anniversaire, alors…

Harlock gratifia Kei d’un joli sourire charmeur, ce qui la fit rougir davantage – si toutefois cela était encore possible. Puis, sans prévenir (et à la surprise générale, d’ailleurs), il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l’embrassa longuement.

— Et ben ! J’pensais pas qu’il irait jusque là… commenta le voisin du barman qui, comme tous les autres, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.  
— Non, moi non plus, fit l’Octodian bouche bée.

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance décontractée et fortement alcoolisée pour tout le monde.  
Kei s’installa sur les genoux du capitaine et n’en bougea plus, excepté lorsqu’il entreprit de la faire valser. Bob s’autorisa un trou conséquent dans son stock d’alcool – ses finances auraient du mal à s’en remettre – et poussa la chansonnette d’une belle voix de ténor. Un pirate tenta de démontrer ses talents de jongleur avec des verres, ce qui réduisit encore un peu plus le service à cocktails du Metal Bloody Saloon. La serveuse se convainquit finalement que tous ces hors-la-loi n’étaient pas aussi effrayants qu’ils n’y paraissaient au premier abord et flirta sans vergogne avec la moitié des pirates présents.

Ceux de l’Arcadia quittèrent le bar peu avant le lever du jour. Le vaisseau vert décolla quelques minutes plus tard.

—

Le barman apprit par la suite qu’Harlock avait été d’une humeur massacrante toute une semaine, que Kei piquait un fard à chaque fois qu’elle le croisait pendant la même période, mais que tous les deux gardaient des souvenirs un peu flous de cette fameuse soirée – ce qui n’était pas le cas du reste de l’équipage pour lequel la soirée en question fut _le_ sujet de discussion pendant bien plus qu’une semaine (mais pas devant les intéressés, évidemment).  
Harlock eut des soupçons, bien sûr, même s’il n’en montra jamais rien. Le rythme infernal qu’il imposa aux équipes de quart était un bon indice. Personne ne se plaignit, cependant. Après tout, ce n’était pas si cher payé…


	4. Le barman, le pirate et le fusil à mammouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une planète isolée. Son désert impitoyable. Ses rudes villes pionnières. Son barman. Ses pirates échoués. Et, bien sûr, sa faune autochtone si pittoresque.

Le barman, le pirate et le fusil à mammouth  
... et un scorpion géant

  
  
_Disclaimers_ _: les pirates qui font n’importe quoi avec leurs armes de haute technologie et leur vaisseau (vert) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto ; le reste est à moi, y compris la planète que je revendiquerai dès qu’elle aura été découverte par un astronome._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bob l’Octodian est normalement barman et propriétaire d’un « Metal Bloody Saloon », mais lorsqu’il a besoin d’argent il consent à accepter d’autres emplois en parallèle._  
 _On peut généralement trouver le capitaine Harlock à l’épicentre de la bataille spatiale la plus dévastatrice du quadrant, et presque systématiquement à l’intérieur de son vaisseau, l’Arcadia. En l’occurrence et une fois n’est pas coutume, le capitaine a emprunté un spacewolf pour négocier les habituelles transactions pièces de rechange / cristaux de navigation si chères à Tochiro quand il décide de mettre en place une énième mise à niveau des systèmes d’armes du vaisseau pirate. Harlock a donc quitté l’Arcadia (au dock du côté de Bétâ Pictoris) pour rejoindre les planètes technologiques de la Bordure. Il a eu la malchance de tomber sur la Huitième Flotte de retour de patrouille. Et ce qui n’aurait été qu’un petit accrochage routinier aux commandes de l’Arcadia s’est avéré beaucoup plus problématique avec un de ses spacewolfs…_

—

Planète Tehujin, quadrant Pegasus, 1304 (heure locale).  
  
Le soleil double était au zénith. La plaine rocailleuse, écrasée de chaleur, miroitait sous l’effet de la brume qui s’élevait. Après avoir bravé le désert toute la matinée, les travailleurs s’accordèrent une pause. Le barman en profita pour proposer quelques boissons rafraîchissantes – ça ne ferait pas basculer le bilan financier de son bar dans le positif, mais qu’il le veuille ou non il était propriétaire du seul débit de boisson de toute cette foutue planète, il n’allait pas fermer boutique sous prétexte que cinquante pour cent des habitants ne possédaient pas l’argent nécessaire à acheter ne serait-ce qu’une bière de Ganymède. Le barman vendait donc la plupart de ses consommations à crédit tout en sachant qu’il ne serait jamais remboursé, et avait offert ses services au Conseil de la ville pour boucler ses fins de mois, lequel s’était empressé d’accepter les bras multiples de l’Octodian.  
Le travail ne manquait pas. Les colons espéraient terraformer la planète, mais le désert se défendait bec et ongles. Il fallait sans cesse reconstruire les digues qui empêchaient le sable d’engloutir la ville ou recreuser les fosses qui piégeaient la faune locale à l’extérieur de la zone habitée.  
  
Le sifflement d’un réacteur en détresse se répercuta à travers la plaine. Le barman plissa les yeux pour déterminer la provenance du bruit malgré la lumière aveuglante ; un trait de fumée traversa le ciel au sud et se perdit derrière les formations rocheuses qui bordaient l’horizon.  
  
— ’risque d’avoir des difficultés à repartir, celui-là, commenta quelqu’un.  
— Il n’est pas tombé très loin d’ici, fit le barman. On devrait pouvoir le rejoindre en glisseur.  
  
Les autres travailleurs le fixèrent avec une expression incrédule.  
  
— Hors de question que je me risque dans ce désert pour un appareil qui n’est certainement plus qu’une épave calcinée, rétorqua le plus proche.  
— Son pilote est peut-être encore en vie, argumenta le barman.  
— Plus pour longtemps, en tout cas… ’m’étonnerait qu’il survive à la nuit…  
— Raison de plus pour partir maintenant.  
  
Les colons haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs tâches. Le barman comprit qu’il ne parviendrait à convaincre personne, mais il ne pouvait les en blâmer. Il n’était sur cette planète que depuis quelques mois et avait largement pu constater que, ici plus qu’ailleurs, chaque jour était une lutte féroce pour la survie. Les colons réservaient leur énergie pour construire leur propre futur et ne tenaient pas à mettre en péril ce qu’ils avaient eu tant de mal à bâtir… ni à se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage hasardeuse.  
  
— Bon, j’emprunte le glisseur, déclara le barman.  
— Certainement pas, répliqua le propriétaire de l’engin – le seul qui circulait en ville, à la connaissance du barman. ’tiendra pas dans le sable, de toute façon.  
— Très bien, répondit le barman. Je vous _achète_ ce glisseur.  
  
Il sortit une liasse de billets (y compris ceux qu’il gardait pour les cas d’urgence, ce qui ruinait définitivement ses efforts pour s’installer sur Tehujin de manière durable), les fourra entre les mains de l’homme éberlué, puis grimpa dans le glisseur et démarra avant que quiconque n’ait le temps de réagir.

—

1703 (heure locale).  
  
Les ombres s’allongeaient sur le sol et donnaient au paysage désolé une allure davantage fantomatique et lugubre à chaque minute qui passait. Le barman pesta lorsque son orteil entra en collision avec un caillou pointu. Il marchait depuis bientôt trente minutes – il avait laissé le glisseur à l’endroit même où il avait rendu l’âme, le moteur gorgé de sable. L’Octodian s’octroya une halte et s’assit sur un rocher pour souffler tout en massant son pied endolori. Il commençait à se demander s’il avait pris la bonne décision ; d’autant plus qu’il ignorait tout de la faune locale, excepté les histoires horribles que les clients aimaient à raconter au bar… De toute façon, pourquoi les habitants s’embêteraient-ils à creuser et entretenir des pièges aussi profonds autour de chez eux si la planète n’abritait que des rongeurs inoffensifs ?  
Le barman soupira et jeta un coup d’œil au détecteur qu’il avait emporté (autant qu’il trouve l’épave du jet rapidement, il aurait au moins un abri pour la nuit). L’appareil lui signalait une masse métallique à moins de deux kilomètres de lui. Il y était presque. Il avala une gorgée d’eau (il avait été suffisamment prudent pour se munir de provisions suffisantes) et se remit en route sans tarder.

—

1735 (heure locale).  
  
Le soleil était de plus en plus bas sur l’horizon. Le barman entendait ça et là des bruits suspects qui n’étaient certainement pas produits par les cailloux – le dernier grognement l’inquiétait un peu. Il ne possédait qu’un pistolaser bas de gamme et s’interrogeait sur son efficacité si jamais il croisait une grosse bête.  
Il avait atteint l’épave : c’était un biréacteur de combat, ou ce qu’il en restait. Et d’ailleurs, lorsqu’on se représentait mentalement l’appareil en bon état, il ressemblait fortement à quelque chose que le barman connaissait bien.  
  
— Plus un pas !… Bob ?  
— Tiens, salut gamin.  
  
L’Octodian sourit de toutes ses dents en constatant que le capitaine Harlock fronçait un sourcil, comme il le faisait immanquablement quand son vieil ami le traitait de gamin. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais…  
  
— ’m’appelle pas « gamin », grogna le pirate.  
— Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici ?  
  
Harlock le fixa longuement, l’air de se demander s’il devait l’étrangler maintenant ou plus tard.  
  
— Non, sérieusement, insista le barman avec une pointe de perfidie. Où est passé ton vaisseau ?  
  
Le capitaine pirate soupira ostensiblement puis désigna d’un geste les débris disséminés alentours.  
  
— Je me suis _crashé_ , Bob, répondit-il à contrecœur.  
— Il n’y a pas assez de bouts de métal tordus pour reconstruire une Arcadia, ironisa le barman. Tu t’es décidé à la mettre à la casse, ou bien ton équipage t’a remercié ?  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que mes hommes voudraient se débarrasser de moi ? répliqua Harlock froidement.  
— J’ai cru comprendre que tu négociais assez mal tes atterrissages, gamin…  
  
Harlock pinça les lèvres et lança au barman un regard excédé. L’Octodian se contenta de ricaner, puis rit franchement lorsque le gamin s’aperçut qu’il le faisait marcher.  
  
— Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour, hein ? conclut le barman en donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule de son ami.  
  
Harlock lui opposa un « pff » qui signifiait « bah, je l’savais, mais tu aurais été déçu si je n’avais pas réagi ». Leurs rencontres se déroulaient _toujours_ comme ça.  
  
— … et ne m’appelle pas « gamin », ajouta le jeune homme après un temps d’hésitation, mais avec une lueur d’amusement dans l’œil.  
  
Bob eut un demi sourire paternaliste. En fin de compte, son entêtement avait servi à quelque chose : il connaissait Harlock depuis des années et estimait qu’il méritait mieux que mourir seul dans un désert.  
  
— La nuit va tomber, fit le pirate, interrompant le cours des pensées du barman. Tu me reconduis vers la civilisation ?  
— Euh… C’est-à-dire…  
  
L’Octodian se tortilla d’un pied sur l’autre. Il avait vaguement pensé qu’il pourrait avoir quelques soucis pour rentrer lorsque le glisseur était tombé en panne, mais il avait mis la problématique de côté et s’était concentré sur son objectif immédiat – à savoir, trouver l’épave et d’éventuels survivants. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour anticiper ses actions de façon méthodique ; il préférait nettement traiter les difficultés l’une après l’autre et dans leur ordre de présentation.  
  
— Mon glisseur est ensablé à une heure de marche d’ici, avoua-t-il. Le moteur est noyé ; il faudra le démonter entièrement et le nettoyer de tout le sable qu’il a avalé avant de pouvoir repartir.  
— Quoi ?  
  
Le pirate se fendit d’un plissement d’yeux clairement sarcastique.  
  
— Tu veux dire que tu es venu me secourir dans le désert _à pied_ ?  
— Bah, oui…   
— Tiens donc. Et combien de temps tu as mis pour venir ?  
— À peu près trois heures de glisseur et une heure de marche… Je pensais m’abriter à l’intérieur de ton appareil et attendre demain matin pour faire le chemin en sens inverse.  
— Mmh. Je ne pense pas que passer la nuit dans ce désert soit une bonne idée.  
— C’est ce je me suis dit aussi. Les colons creusent des fosses de cinq mètres de profondeur autour de chez eux qui ont forcément une utilité… C’est pour ça qu’il nous faut _un abri_ pour la nuit.  
— Si tu veux, l’habitacle de mon spacewolf doit être quelque part là-bas, répondit Harlock en montrant un amas de gros rochers aux ombres menaçantes. Je te laisse passer en premier. Peut-être que le truc qui a grogné quand je suis sorti du cockpit aura une indigestion en te mangeant.  
— Euh… Non merci.  
  
Le barman tenta de percer l’obscurité qui semblait monter des rochers. Argl. Ne venait-il pas d’apercevoir un mouvement furtif ? Il tressaillit.  
  
— Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? interrogea Harlock.  
  
Le capitaine pirate avait l’air de s’amuser de la situation. Bob se demanda comment diable il pouvait bien faire.  
  
— Ne t’avise pas de me jeter en pâture aux bêtes sauvages pour t’en sortir, gamin !  
— Pourquoi ? Tu n’es pas comestible ?  
— Euh… Je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser manger ! s’indigna le barman.  
  
Il croisa les bras.  
  
— De toute façon, vu la taille des pièges, ça m’étonnerait que ces bestioles soient rassasiées avec une seule personne…  
— Je sais. J’ai vu les fosses quand j’ai survolé la ville.  
— Ah bon ? Tu as le temps de faire du tourisme quand tu te crashes ?  
  
Harlock haussa les épaules, puis son expression redevint sérieuse – il devait envisager les différentes options qui s’offraient à eux : affronter la chose qui grognait pour aller s’abriter dans le spacewolf, rester ici ou repartir à pied vers le glisseur.  
L’Octodian pâlit : dans tous les cas, ils allaient se retrouver à découvert alors que le soleil se serait couché… il risquait de comprendre à quoi servaient les pièges bien plus tôt qu’il n’aurait voulu.

—

1853 (heure locale).  
  
— Tu es sûr que la ville est dans cette direction ? D’après mes observations, en arrivant, je serais plutôt parti dans l’autre sens…  
  
Harlock avait fait preuve de diplomatie pour une fois et avait laissé le barman prendre la tête du groupe, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de commenter ponctuellement leur itinéraire.  
  
— Dis donc, gamin, c’est moi qui habite sur cette planète, que je sache !  
  
L’Octodian agita son détecteur.  
  
— … et ceci a enregistré le chemin _exact_ que j’ai emprunté.  
  
Le pirate haussa un sourcil à la fois amusé et interrogatif.  
  
— Le glisseur est par là, conclut Bob en négociant le tour d’un gros bloc rocheux.  
  
La nuit était parfaitement noire. Harlock avait sorti une lampe torche de dieu sait où pour leur donner un peu de visibilité mais le halo lumineux ne perçait l’obscurité que d’une dizaine de mètres à peine, ce qui n’aidait pas vraiment leur progression.  
Le barman commençait à être franchement nerveux. Il avait entendu trois grognements suspects supplémentaires (qui ne venaient pas d’Harlock, lequel ne grognait pas, aux dernières nouvelles) et venait d’entrapercevoir une paire d’yeux à la limite du faisceau de la lampe.  
  
— Il y a quelque chose là devant ! sursauta-t-il.  
— Ça bouge aussi derrière nous, répondit Harlock, imperturbable. Ce désert est très peuplé.  
  
Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Le barman stoppa net en entendant un nouveau grognement (celui-là était soit plus près, ou bien la bestiole qui le produisait était deux fois plus grosse que ses copines).  
  
— Je te croyais moins émotif, commenta Harlock.  
— Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, gamin ! Il y a des bêtes sauvages prêtes à nous sauter dessus partout !  
— ’m’appelle pas gamin, répliqua le jeune homme machinalement. En quoi ces « bêtes sauvages » différeraient-elles de mécanoïdes que je t’ai vu descendre par paquets de douze sans problème ?  
— Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais les mécanoïdes ne _mangent_ pas leurs adversaires.  
— Ah. Correct.  
  
Harlock donna l’impression de réfléchir à l’idée de se faire dévorer de nuit dans un désert. Il secoua la tête.  
  
— De toute façon, il suffit de rester sur nos gardes jusqu’à ce que Tochiro envoie quelqu’un me récupérer, trancha-t-il.  
— Parce qu’il sait que tu es ici, gamin ?  
— Oui, protesta Harlock. Je lui ai _envoyé_ un message de détresse, et il a confirmé qu’il faisait partir une navette. Et ne m’appelle pas gamin.  
— Mmh. J’espère qu’il va faire vite. Des colons m’ont raconté que certains insectes géants de cette planète dévoraient leurs proies par petits bouts et les maintenaient en vie afin de pondre à l’intérieur.  
— Sans blague. Et ils l’avaient vu eux-même, ou c’est simplement les histoires que tes clients te servent au bar après les avoir enjolivées pour faire peur aux touristes ?  
— Ben, on a juste retrouvé des cadavres… Je les ai aidés à nettoyer une ferme isolée qui avait été… euh… débarrassée de ses occupants, d’ailleurs, précisa le barman.  
  
Le capitaine pirate ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
— Je pense que j’aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
  
L’Octodian se retourna pour lancer une réplique cinglante sur l’émotivité de certains pirates dans le désert. Ce qui les sauva tous les deux.  
  
— Attention ! cria-t-il.  
  
Harlock s’écarta juste à temps pour éviter un dard suivi d’une pince, puis d’une paire de mandibules. La chose poursuivit sur sa lancée avant de se rendre compte que ses proies étaient passées derrière elle et effectua un demi-tour compliqué avec ses pattes.  
  
— Bon sang ! fit Harlock en dégainant. Je ne l’ai pas entendu venir ! Pourquoi il ne grogne pas, celui-là ?  
  
La bestiole, entièrement recouverte d’une carapace chitineuse, répondit par un sifflement rageur.  
  
— Ce n’est pas lui qui grogne, apparemment, remarqua le barman. Lui, il siffle.  
— Ben il va pas siffler très longtemps…  
  
Le pirate tira au jugé lorsque l’insecte le chargea, jura en s’apercevant que le premier impact n’était suivi d’aucun effet notable et traita le problème en lâchant une rafale de son cosmodragon dans la carapace de la bête. Le truc plein de pattes finit par déclarer forfait et s’effondra sans cesser de claquer des pinces.  
  
— Rudement pratique, ton fusil à mammouth, commenta le barman.  
  
Harlock s’approcha prudemment de la bestiole qui continuait à être agitée de soubresauts bizarres, étudia la carapace afin d’y trouver une faille et fit cesser les sursauts de la bête d’un dernier coup bien ajusté.  
  
— Mouais. N’empêche que le cosmodragon n’a pas fait pas mouche du premier coup. Ce truc possède un meilleur blindage que ce qui se construit en aérospatiale de nos jours… Je devrais peut-être en ramener un bout à Tochiro.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…  
  
Harlock donna un coup de botte dans une patte, mais recula lorsque celle-ci se détendit brusquement.  
  
— Tu as raison, il n’a pas l’air d’accord.  
  
Un autre grognement l’interrompit.  
  
— En tout cas, j’espère que ce qui grogne est moins coriace, ajouta le jeune homme. Je n’ai pas emporté mon lance-roquettes.

—

1927 (heure locale).  
  
Le barman suivait vaillamment les indications de son détecteur, mais commençait à se demander avec une pointe d’angoisse si les données de l’appareil n’étaient pas brouillées la nuit (un champ magnétique ou autre, on ne savait jamais). Ils marchaient depuis presque le double du temps que l’Octodian avait mis à l’aller et n’avaient toujours pas trouvé le moindre signe du glisseur.  
Harlock ne s’était pas privé pour le lui faire remarquer, d’ailleurs.  
  
Ils n’avaient rien croisé d’autre depuis le truc plein de pattes hormis un genre de rongeur qui était passé en bondissant dans le faisceau de la lampe.  
Ça et là, ils entendaient des grognements, plus ou moins proches.  
  
— Peut-être que ce sont les rongeurs qui grognent, proposa Harlock après un grognement plutôt impressionnant.  
— Ben voyons. Tu dis ça pour te rassurer ? Et c’est moi que tu traites d’émotif ? riposta le barman qui n’avait toujours pas digéré le commentaire du pirate.  
  
Harlock haussa les épaules. Le silence qui suivit leur permit d’entendre distinctement le même sifflement que leur avait adressé le scorpion.  
  
— Notre ami qui siffle a de la famille, fit le barman en se plaçant de façon à ce qu’Harlock lui serve de bouclier.  
— Eh ! Tu pourrais t’en occuper, cette fois-ci !  
— Je ne possède pas de fusil à mammouth, gamin… Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir…  
— ’m’appelle pas gamin, répondit Harlock.  
  
Le jeune homme parut se repasser mentalement la phrase comme s’il se rendait compte qu’un détail lui avait échappé.  
  
— Et arrête de traiter mon cosmodragon de fusil à mammouth, ajouta-t-il. C’est tout de même une arme plus sophistiquée.  
— Sérieux ?  
— Parfaitement ! Il faut du doigté, pour s’en servir !  
  
Harlock ponctua ses propos en tirant sans discontinuer jusqu’à ce que le nouvel arrivant – un scorpion un peu plus grand que le précédent – cesse de remuer ses mandibules en bavant dans leur direction. Puis le capitaine pirate secoua son arme en marmonnant quelque chose comme « fichue carapace ».  
  
— Un problème ? demanda l’Octodian.  
— Ma batterie est presque vide. Ces bestioles ont bouffé presque toute la charge…  
— À quoi ça te sert d’avoir une puissance de feu pareille si tu ne sais pas faire face à plus de deux scorpions géants ? se moqua le barman.  
— Je croise rarement des scorpions géants dans l’espace, je te signale !  
  
Un cri qui ressemblait à « srfffltgrrr » lui répondit.  
  
— Srfffltgrrr ? fit le barman. C’est un nouveau, celui-là !  
  
Il jeta un regard en coin à Harlock.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?  
  
Le jeune homme l’agrippa par le bras.  
  
— Cours. Et dépêche-toi de trouver ton glisseur…  
— Aha ! On fait moins le malin, maintenant qu’on n’a plus son arsenal, hein ?  
— N’importe quoi. J’économise mes munitions, c’est tout…  
  
Harlock fit un brusque écart pour éviter un truc qui rampait.  
  
— Et merde ! pesta-t-il. Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de bestioles dans un désert ?  
— M’est avis qu’ils se mangent entre eux, répondit le barman. Il n’y a pas suffisamment de pirates qui se crashent dans le coin pour les nourrir.  
— Très drôle… _(groooarrr)_ Où est ton _foutu_ glisseur ?  
— On commence à être un peu nerveux, mmh ?  
— Va au diable et tire sur tout ce qui bouge avec ta pétoire. Ça va peut-être leur faire peur…

—

1942 (heure locale).  
  
Les dix dernières minutes avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, d’autant plus que la lampe d’Harlock commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Le barman désespérait de retrouver son glisseur dans cette nuit d’encre lorsque le détecteur se mit à biper.  
  
— Il y a une masse métallique à cent mètres à gauche ! s’exclama l’Octodian. Cette fois, c’est bon !  
  
Harlock scruta l’obscurité.  
  
— Yep. J’entends aussi une turbine qui tourne au ralenti, ajouta-t-il. Ton glisseur est capable de se réparer tout seul ?  
— Euh… Pas que je sache.  
— Bon. Dans ce cas, je crois que les secours sont arrivés.  
  
De fait, sans crier gare, au détour d’un rocher, le barman fut soudain face à une navette illuminée. Elle était frappée de l’emblème des pirates, ce qui signifiait que l’équipage de l’Arcadia était venu secourir son capitaine, et qu’il s’y prenait d’ailleurs plus efficacement que lui, pauvre barman.  
Harlock s’abstint heureusement de tout commentaire.  
  
— On s’est calé sur votre balise de détresse, captain, expliqua l’un des pirates, mais je n’ai pas pu poser la navette plus près à cause des rochers. Vous n’avez pas eu trop de mal à nous trouver ?  
— Le détecteur de Bob a localisé la structure métallique de la navette, répondit Harlock. Mais auparavant nous nous sommes offert une petite visite de deux heures dans le désert.  
— En pleine nuit ? Vous n’avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres, captain ?  
  
Le capitaine pirate croisa le regard du barman.  
  
— Non, ça va… Cependant, je préférerais ne pas traîner dans les parages, ajouta le jeune homme comme le barman émettait un reniflement ironique.  
  
L’Octodian ne dit rien, et se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de prononcer le mot « gamin » ; il ne tenait pas à ce qu’Harlock le laisse en plan dans le désert, à la recherche de son glisseur qui devait s’être fait engloutir par le sable.

—

  
Navette de transport de l’Arcadia SSX-0A19, orbite basse de Tehujin, 2204 (heure standard).  
1959 (heure locale).  
  
Le barman contemplait la vue panoramique sur l’hémisphère nord de Tehujin depuis la banquette arrière de la navette. Harlock s’était installé dans le cockpit et discutait trajectoire avec les deux pirates qui composaient l’équipage de l’appareil. Le jeune homme n’avait pas demandé au barman s’il voulait récupérer des affaires dans le bar qu’il laissait en centre-ville, en bas, mais l’Octodian ne comptait pas réclamer. Il ne laissait rien derrière lui ; il avait dépensé ses dernières économies pour acheter le fameux glisseur ; et de toute façon il n’avait pas vraiment apprécié la vie trop tranquille de cette planète (si l’on exceptait l’épisode des scorpions, bien sûr).  
Il guettait une occasion de partir s’installer ailleurs depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Harlock lui fournissait un moyen de transport gratuit et le gamin était toujours généreux lorsque Bob lui faisait part de son intention d’ouvrir un nouveau « Metal Bloody Saloon ».  
Il ne lui restait plus qu’à choisir sa destination : un spatioport, une ville animée, peut-être sur une des planètes technologiques du quadrant, qui sait ?


	5. Le barman, les pirates et un marécage, la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était déjà pas très brillant au début, mais il s'avéra que cela pouvait empirer. En plus, le barman détestait barboter dans la vase.

Le barman, les pirates et un marécage, la nuit

_ Crocodile et dépendances  _

  
  
_Disclaimers : les pirates tout mouillés qui traversent cette histoire appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Bob le barman est un Octodian doté de multiples bras qui n'a rien à voir avec le Leijiverse et qui n'a aucun problème particulier avec le milieu aquatique, mais à condition que l'eau soit limpide. Et chaude, si possible._   
  
_Note chronologique : ce one-shot se déroule au même moment que la série « Albator 84 ». Peut-être pas forcément sur la même trame temporelle, mais au fond, qui s'en soucie ?_   
  
_Lexique VO/VF : Kei = Nausicaa. La blonde, avec une combinaison rose. Et Harlock, c'est Albator, bien sûr._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_Pour Ducky, qui réclame une histoire avec Bob. Voilà._   
_Et pour tous les autres aussi, pour l'attente._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_Il était une fois… une planète. Un spatioport, plus exactement. Et un « Metal Bloody Saloon », le dernier en date. Bob, son propriétaire, est un Octodian heureux. Son affaire est florissante, et sa réputation dissuade les trouble-fêtes de venir perturber la bonne marche de son établissement. Enfin, sa réputation… plutôt celle d'un de ses amis, à vrai dire. Ce genre d'information fait rapidement le tour des comptoirs._   
  
_Pour le capitaine Harlock, l'amitié se place au dessus de tout. Lorsque son vaisseau, l'Arcadia, fait escale sur une planète où s'est installé le barman, le pirate ne manque jamais de se déplacer pour saluer son vieil ami. Le problème, évidemment, c'est que le capitaine peine à passer inaperçu, où qu'il aille. Et l'inconvénient d'une telle célébrité, c'est qu'elle ne concerne pas des fans avides d'autographes, mais plutôt des chasseurs de primes, des soldats zélés et avides de gloire, des policiers… En bref, tout ce qu'un gouvernement soucieux de faire régner l'ordre peut mobiliser._   
_Le barman ne s'est pas offusqué lorsque la troisième division gouvernementale blindée a pris d'assaut son établissement. Un tel déploiement de forces contre un seul hors-la-loi (deux, dans le cas présent), c'est même plutôt flatteur. Quelque part, il sait aussi que tant qu'il reste à proximité d'Harlock, il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir vivant. Mais il préférerait tout de même que son bar ne parte pas en fumée à chaque fois que le capitaine pirate vient lui rendre visite._

 

—

  
— Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je patauge dans la vase avant même qu'il ne fasse jour ?  
  
Dans l'eau boueuse jusqu'aux genoux, le barman contourna une souche à moitié pourrie. Il avait les pieds humides. Il sentait qu'il allait finir par s'enrhumer. Et ces deux pirates, devant lui, qui continuaient d'avancer à un train d'enfer !  
  
— Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous accompagner, Bob.  
— _Pas obligé_ ? Permets-moi de ricaner, gamin.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répliqua l'intéressé par habitude.  
  
Le barman maugréa tout seul quelques minutes. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas mérité ça. La nuit était encore noire, un petit vent glacial courait entre les arbres, et ce marécage était décidément tout sauf engageant.  
Un insecte indéfini bourdonna près de son oreille. Il le chassa avec de grands moulinets de bras, sans succès. Il lui sembla même au bout de quelques minutes que l'insecte avait appelé des congénères en renfort.  
  
— Ah, je déteste ces bestioles ! grogna-t-il.  
— Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ?  
— Bon sang, gamin, reconnais au moins que j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Ça fait des heures que je cavale derrière vous, je suis à bout !  
  
Son interlocuteur stoppa et laissa au barman le temps de le rattraper.  
  
— Tu vieillis, Bob. Je t'ai connu plus sportif. Et ne m'appelle pas gamin.  
  
L'Octodian répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il trouverait une riposte sarcastique plus tard. Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son souffle.  
Il s'adossa lourdement à un arbre. Face à lui, le capitaine Harlock le jaugea d'un œil critique.  
  
— Kei, on fait une pause ! lança-t-il à sa coéquipière.  
  
La jeune femme blonde revint vers le barman, la mine soucieuse.  
  
— Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder, captain, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur un scanner portatif. Ils sont encore trop près de nous.  
  
Harlock hocha la tête en silence, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule du barman.  
  
— 'faut y aller. Tu te sens d'attaque, Bob ?  
— À pied, contre l'escadron blindé qui a investi mon bar en début de soirée ? Non, pas vraiment, soupira le barman. Mais rester ici à me morfondre sur mon sort n'arrangera rien.  
— Yep, c'est aussi mon avis, fit le pirate.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
— La topographie du terrain empêche les soldats de nous poursuivre en glisseur, ajouta-t-il. Ceux qui sont derrière nous sont à pied, comme nous. Il ne nous rattraperons jamais si on garde ce rythme.  
— Mouais… répondit le barman, peu convaincu. Et pendant que ceux-là s'assurent que nous ne rebroussions pas chemin, le reste des troupes est en train de contourner ce foutu marécage pour nous attendre de l'autre côté !  
  
Harlock le fixa d'un air amusé.  
  
— À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que je n'avais pas prévu l'éventualité d'un repli.  
— Oui, et bien désolé si je te déçois, gamin, mais le concept « fuite éperdue par la porte de service pour s'enfoncer dans la mangrove qui jouxte la ville », ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une manœuvre organisée.  
— Et pourtant nous nous dirigeons vers un point de rendez-vous que le capitaine avait défini avant de venir en ville, intervint la jeune femme qui accompagnait Harlock, lèvres pincées.  
  
Le barman retint un sourire. Il ignorait la nature exacte des relations que la jeune femme entretenait avec Harlock (le gamin n'était pas _du tout_ expansif à ce sujet), mais il savait que la blonde Kei Yuki occupait une place de plus en plus importante au sein de la hiérarchie de l'Arcadia… et qu'elle défendait toujours son capitaine avec un peu plus de passion qu'il n'était nécessaire.  
La fille lança un regard noir à Harlock qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliciter sa tactique actuelle. Le pirate fit un geste négligent de la main.  
  
— 'faut qu'on sorte du bouclier de protection du spatioport", lâcha-t-il finalement. Trois ou quatre kilomètres. Et on ne sera pas sorti du marécage.  
  
Il se tourna vers Kei.  
  
— Mais je ne lui apprends rien, continua-t-il avec un signe de tête à l'intention du barman. C'est lui qui m'a renseigné sur les particularités de cet astroport.  
— Un générateur de champ, grommela le barman. Avec des turbines impressionnantes en sous-sol. Une installation suffisamment rare pour être mentionnée. Surtout dans un port civil.  
— Il n'a de civil que le nom, répliqua Harlock. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du trafic concerne les troupes humanoïdes.  
— Oh. Et c'est pour constater ça de visu que tu es venu traîner dans le coin ? déduisit le barman.  
  
Il prit le grognement qui s'ensuivit pour un oui. De toute façon, il se doutait bien de la raison qui avait poussé le pirate à venir croiser dans les parages : des mouvements militaires aussi importants annonçaient généralement de mauvaises nouvelles pour les hors-la-loi. Et une base de repli pour les troupes humanoïdes dans ce secteur n'allait pas faciliter la vie du capitaine de l'Arcadia.  
Le barman renifla de dépit. Une base humanoïde ici n'allait pas arranger ses affaires non plus. Autant profiter du vaisseau pirate pour déménager son fond de commerce vers une planète plus accueillante – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était _la première fois_.  
  
Il étira tous ses bras. Il sentait poindre les courbatures. Ah, Harlock avait raison, il manquait d'exercice !  
  
— Allons-y, gamin, ne traînons pas ! Et j'espère que la cabine que j'avais occupée la dernière fois est encore libre !  
— Vous comptez embarquer sur l'Arcadia ? intervint Kei, l'air suspicieux et avant qu'Harlock ne puisse placer un « m'appelle pas gamin ».  
— Bien évidemment, jeune fille. Si je suis pris ici, je serai considéré comme un de vos complices, et je ne pense pas qu'ils me fassent de cadeaux.  
— Tu es _toujours_ le bienvenu à bord, Bob, coupa Harlock.  
  
Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Kei prit la tête du groupe. Le barman s'efforça de suivre le rythme mais dût rapidement renoncer. La jeune femme slalomait souplement entre les arbres, évitant à la fois les pièges de vase et les lianes gluantes qui pendaient des frondaisons.  
Le barman soupira tout en suivant des yeux la silhouette svelte en combinaison rose. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait ses vingt ans… Mais le bas du dos de Kei lui donnait toute la motivation nécessaire pour avancer malgré la fatigue.  
  
— Bob. Ne la regarde pas comme ça, fit Harlock d'un ton sec.  
— Jaloux, hmm ?  
— Si tu veux. Et ne m'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le barman leva un sourcil.  
  
— Je ne t'ai pas appelé « gamin », gamin.  
— Ne m'appelle pas gamin _devant elle_ , corrigea le pirate.  
— Ah, je vois. Ta réputation à tenir. Surtout si la demoiselle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Pff.  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient laissé distancer. De temps à autre, le barman entrapercevait encore un éclat rose sur l'avant entre les troncs tordus, mais le marais semblait s'être refermé sur la jeune femme. Le barman frissonna. Le coin était décidément lugubre. Il n'entendait pas un seul bruit… Où donc était la faune ? Il devait pourtant y avoir de la vie, dans cette mangrove, non ?  
  
Un cri déchira soudain l'air.  
  
— Bon sang ! Kei ! jura Harlock en s'élançant.  
  
Le barman le suivit tant bien que mal tout en pestant contre la végétation qui s'obstinait à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kei, quelques secondes après Harlock, il regretta s'être interrogé sur la présence d'espèces animales locales. Si le marécage abritait _ce genre_ de bestioles, il aurait encore préféré que l'endroit reste désert et lugubre comme au début de leur « petite randonnée ».  
  
Ça avait des dents, et au moins un tentacule préhensile qui s'était enroulé autour de la jambe de Kei et tentait de déloger la jeune femme de l'arbre où elle s'était réfugiée.  
  
— Kei ! Tiens bon ! cria Harlock.  
  
D'un coup de cosmodragon bien ajusté, le pirate sectionna le tentacule. Son propriétaire émit un grognement de douleur et s'enfonça aussitôt dans la vase.  
Le barman scruta la surface liquide. Nom de dieu, cette saloperie avait sondé, et elle pouvait très bien ressurgir n'importe où : l'eau trouble du marais n'offrait en effet pas la moindre visibilité sur ce qui nageait sournoisement sous la surface.  
  
— Ça m'étonnerait que tu l'aies découragé, gamin, fit le barman tandis qu'Harlock aidait Kei à descendre de son arbre. Tu aurais dû viser entre ses yeux pour l'abattre.  
— Yep. C'est ce que je ferai dès que je trouve ses yeux, rétorqua Harlock. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que des dents.  
  
Il lança un regard inquiet à Kei. La jeune femme était livide.  
  
— Ça va ?  
— Je suis désolée, capitaine, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je me suis fait surprendre. Et je crois que j'ai laissé tomber mon arme dans la vase.  
  
Le barman ne put retenir une grimace à ces mots. S'il comprenait bien, Kei s'excusait de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre sans l'aide de son capitaine. Comme s'il était _normal_ de se battre seule contre un monstre pareil. Et même si c'était la façon de procéder habituelle d'Harlock, ce n'était pas un exemple à suivre pour une jeune fille.  
  
— Rien de cassé, miss ? intervint-il.  
— Ça va, répliqua-t-elle, visage fermé.  
  
Le barman fit la moue. Il avait déjà remarqué que le syndrome « je suis un héros invincible » avait tendance à déteindre sur l'entourage immédiat d'Harlock, mais jamais à ce point. Il se rapprocha de Kei et désigna ostensiblement la jambe que le tentacule avait enserrée.  
  
— Vu la façon dont tu te tiens debout, au mieux, tu as une entorse, fillette. Au pire, c'est cassé. L'un dans l'autre, on ne pourra plus avancer à la même allure.  
— Ça ira, répéta-t-elle, têtue.  
  
Le barman soupira. Bon, évidemment, il imaginait bien le pourquoi d'un comportement aussi borné : la jeune femme voulait impressionner son capitaine, et pas seulement d'un point de vue professionnel. D'un autre côté, il était bien conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur place. Il fallait bien sortir de ce guêpier.  
N'empêche. Crapahuter dans un marécage avec une jambe cassée et un crocodile aux trousses, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Sans oublier les humanoïdes, bien sûr.  
  
— Tu disais quatre kilomètres ? demanda-t-il à Harlock.  
— Un peu moins, maintenant.  
— Hmm. Je m'occupe de porter ta copine, gamin. Toi, tu nous protèges contre le crocodile.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répliqua le pirate automatiquement, mais qui du coup oublia de relever le terme que le barman avait attribué à Kei.  
  
Le qualificatif n'avait pas échappé à Kei, en revanche. La jeune femme avait rougi.  
  
— Les crocodiles n'ont pas de tentacules, intervint-elle.  
— Pas la moindre idée. Jamais vu de crocodile, répondit le barman.  
  
Tout ce qu'il connaissait des crocodiles, c'était qu'il s'agissait de prédateurs terriens plein de dents vivant dans des marécages, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la situation présente.  
Il sourit. Que Kei n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'il se laisserait entraîner dans une discussion sur les crocodiles alors qu'il avait lancé un autre sujet beaucoup plus intéressant.  
  
— Mais je fais confiance à ton petit ami pour le dessouder si jamais il se repointe, ajouta-t-il perfidement.  
  
La jeune femme blonde rougit à nouveau, d'une manière tout à fait charmante et agrémentée d'un sourire timide. C'était clair, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.  
  
— Épargne ta salive au lieu de dire des bêtises, Bob, leur lança Harlock.  
  
Le barman retint un ricanement sarcastique. Ce qui était clair également, c'était que le gamin était _très_ susceptible dès lors qu'on abordait ce sujet.  
Il réfléchissait à la meilleure repartie pour taquiner les deux pirates lorsqu'Harlock stoppa brusquement.  
  
— Et merde, lâcha celui-ci.  
  
Le capitaine pirate consulta son scanner.  
  
— Tu t'es perdu ? persifla le barman.  
— Des mouvements sur l'avant, répondit Harlock, laconique.  
— Oh. Aucune chance que ce soit notre crocodile ?  
— Non.  
  
Zut.  
Vu l'expression d'Harlock, il semblait que le temps n'était plus aux plaisanteries sur l'efficacité des manœuvres de repli. Le barman empoigna la carabine qu'il portait en bandoulière.  
  
— Aérolargage ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
— 'xact. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient si vite.  
  
Le pirate leva son arme.  
  
— Je crains qu'il ne faille passer en force.  
  
Des ordres étaient criés, là-bas, et des projecteurs commencèrent à balayer le marécage, générant des jeux d'ombres étranges entre les arbres.  
  
— Bon sang ! Ils savaient _exactement_ où vous attendre ! constata le barman.  
— Oh, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, répondit Harlock. Ça prouve au moins que les humanoïdes ont conservé un peu de sens tactique.  
— Et tu ne pouvais pas le vérifier par un autre moyen ? Parce que ça te fera une belle jambe de le savoir, une fois que tu seras en prison !  
— 'm'étonnerait que j'aille en prison, sourit Harlock.  
  
Non, en effet. Les derniers avis de recherche publiés ne prenaient même plus la peine d'inscrire le « ou vif » derrière « mort ».  
Le barman soupira. Si les soldats ne le criblaient pas de tirs lasers « juste pour être sûrs de ne pas manquer Harlock », il écoperait peut-être « seulement » de travaux forcés à perpétuité…  
  
— Ne tire pas cette tête, Bob. La situation n'est pas _encore_ désespérée. Et puis tu as connu pire, pendant tes campagnes.  
— J'ai passé l'âge de toutes ces conneries, gamin, maugréa le barman. Je me suis rangé, tu vois ? Je tiens un établissement respectable, maintenant !  
— Non, sérieux ? Faudrait que tu communiques davantage, peu de monde est au courant, ironisa Harlock.  
  
Le barman secoua la tête, désolé. Il faisait des efforts, pourtant ! Mais les habitués du « Metal Bloody Saloon » ne contribuaient pas à l'image d'une clientèle respectable. Ah, bah ! De toute façon il ne tenait pas à ce que son bar ne se transforme en salon de thé : avec des bourgeois tranquilles, comment agrémenterait-il ses soirées ?  
L'Octodian repéra un amas de bois mort qui pourrait lui servir de rempart contre l'assaut humanoïde à venir. Bon, évidemment, les soirées qu'Harlock lui proposait étaient toujours _un peu trop_ animées, mais Harlock ne venait pas non plus dans son bar tous les jours.  
Il s'installa derrière son abri. Ça ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, mais de toute façon la cause initiale de leur promenade dans la vase, c'était qu'Harlock avait préféré éviter un affrontement direct entre l'Arcadia et la flotte humanoïde basée ici.  
Ce qui avait impliqué ancrer le vaisseau vert hors du rayon de détection de l'astroport, et ne pas utiliser les spacewolfs de l'Arcadia pour entrer en ville, histoire de rester un tant soit peu discret.  
  
Enfin, en étant cerné de toutes parts par l'ennemi et avec une blessée, toutes ces précautions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à présent.  
  
— Une petite exfiltration ? proposa le barman.  
— C'est en cours, répliqua Harlock. Laisse à l'Arcadia le temps d'arriver.  
  
Ça bougeait, devant. Le barman se tendit, arme pointée. Mais comment ajuster sa visée sur des reflets mouvants ?  
  
— Attends, fit Harlock.  
  
Le gamin était calme, ce qui arracha un sourire au barman. Faites confiance à Harlock pour garder la tête froide pendant un affrontement !  
Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent. Le barman détestait cette attente qui précède le combat – il n'avait pas le flegme d'Harlock. L'Octodian était plus à l'aise lorsque l'action débutait.  
Tirer. Ne plus réfléchir. Et oublier la disproportion des forces.  
  
— Ils sont là ! cria quelqu'un.  
  
Des tirs nourris les encadrèrent. Le barman arma sa carabine.  
  
— Attends, répéta Harlock. Ne leur donne pas l'occasion de nous localiser plus précisément.  
  
Attendre. Il en avait de bonnes, ce foutu pirate !  
  
— Tu as remarqué qu'il commence à pleuvoir, gamin ? tenta de plaisanter le barman pour masquer son stress.  
  
Harlock se contenta d'un geste vague de la main.  
  
— Euh, gamin ?  
— J'ai dit « attends ».  
  
Oui, enfin à ce rythme-là, ils allaient finir par voir leurs ennemis dans le blanc des yeux.  
Un tir décapita un arbuste rachitique à deux doigts de l'oreille du barman.  
  
— Harlock ? insista l'Octodian.  
  
Le capitaine pirate hocha la tête.  
  
— Maintenant !  
  
Le barman ouvrit le feu sans trop se soucier de situer exactement ses adversaires. Après tout, il suffisait d'arroser l'azimut opposé des tirs qui leur étaient destinés, et tant pis s'il touchait plus d'arbres que d'humanoïdes. L'essentiel, c'était de les empêcher d'avancer, non ?  
Et s'il fallait mettre le feu à ce putain de marécage… Et bien, le barman ne s'était jamais senti de fibre écologique, de toute façon.  
Il lâcha des rafales groupées, et ne cessait de tirer que pour éviter la surchauffe de son arme.  
La carabine faisait des ravages – au moins dans la végétation – mais il semblait que les arbres étaient trop humides pour s'enflammer.  
  
— Captain ! cria soudain Kei.  
  
Le barman se retourna juste à temps pour admirer les réflexes d'Harlock : ah, il semblait que leur ami le crocodile essayait de les prendre à revers. Le pirate évita successivement le tentacule, puis les dents, puis le tir d'un humanoïde qui tentait de profiter de l'occasion, et réussit à ne pas lâcher son cosmodragon et à riposter plus ou moins dans la bonne direction. Il n'échappa pas au bain forcé dans la vase, en revanche.  
Le crocodile émit un feulement agacé. Il avait apparemment décidé de dîner de pirates, ce soir, et n'appréciait guère les contretemps.  
  
— Bordel ! Il ne peut pas aller chasser ailleurs, ce monstre ?  
  
Le barman estima rapidement la taille de la bestiole : au vu des mouvements de vase et de la circonférence du tentacule (sans compter le nombre de dents), ça devait bien faire dans les sept-huit mètres de long.  
Il tira un coup de carabine derrière les dents (normalement, les yeux devraient se trouver par là, mais il comprenait à présent pourquoi Harlock s'était contenté de sectionner un tentacule : il n'y avait que des dents sur ce truc, ou quoi ?).  
Le crocodile grogna. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au cri d'un animal blessé à mort, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.  
  
Harlock lâcha rageusement une salve de cosmodragon à pleine puissance et à bout portant.  
  
— Putain ! Jamais elle ne meurt, cette saloperie ?  
  
Apparemment, non.  
  
Bien évidemment, les humanoïdes ignoraient tout des notions les plus élémentaires de fair-play, et ils n'attendraient pas qu'Harlock se soit débarrassé de son crocodile de compagnie pour reprendre l'assaut.  
Le barman scruta le marécage : les soldats humanoïdes ne tiraient plus, mais à vrai dire, eux non plus depuis que monsieur crocodile s'était invité. Enfin, ils ne tiraient plus dans la direction des humanoïdes, et ceux-ci devaient par conséquent approcher tranquillement.  
La situation devenait critique.  
  
— La situation devient critique, gamin ! cria-t-il donc.  
  
Harlock était très occupé à repousser l'assaut d'un tentacule d'une botte et celui des dents à coups de cosmodragon.  
  
— Oui, je suis au courant ! répondit l'intéressé. Et je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de main ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'avérait que le crocodile possédait d'autres tentacules en réserve.  
  
Le barman s'employa donc à jouer à sectionne-tentacule pour éviter au capitaine pirate d'être écartelé, broyé ou mordu, voire les trois, tout en espérant que les humanoïdes ne soient pas trop près. Kei l'aidait de son mieux, mais elle ne possédait plus qu'un petit pistolaser depuis leur première rencontre avec le monstre des marécages, et autant dire que ce genre d'arme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.  
  
— Votre navette, miss, lui demanda le barman. Vous pouvez lui envoyer un signal pour qu'elle nous localise plus facilement ?  
— C'est fait, répondit-elle. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura pas trop de soucis pour se poser, avec ces arbres.  
  
Leurs adversaires bipèdes choisirent ce moment pour reprendre les hostilités. Avec une souplesse dont il ne serait pas cru capable une seconde auparavant, le barman plongea entre les racines en entraînant Kei avec lui.  
Les humanoïdes étaient toujours invisibles, mais l'Octodian gardait confiance en sa méthode de tir pour les dissuader d'avancer. Après avoir vérifié qu'Harlock n'était pas encore mangé (mais le gamin était coriace, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci de ce côté), il ouvrit donc à nouveau le feu sur les arbres, les lianes et n'importe quelle ombre susceptible de se métamorphoser en humanoïde prêt à lui tirer dessus.  
  
Il ne prit pas garde au classique « rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! » qui émergea de la végétation (pourquoi quelqu'un se sentait-il toujours obligé de crier de genre d'inepties ?), et continua son tir sans oublier de s'assurer régulièrement que le crocodile se focalisait toujours sur Harlock (et accessoirement, que le capitaine pirate était encore entier).  
  
Kei attira finalement son attention d'un coup de coude.  
  
— La navette, fit-elle.  
  
En effet.  
  
Les arbres s'enflammèrent à l'intérieur d'un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre (les réacteurs de la navette étaient plus efficace pour brûler la mangrove que la carabine du barman), heureusement centré plutôt du côté des humanoïdes. Puis la navette se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation calcinée et se posa dans un fracas de branches brisées.  
  
— Cesse de t'amuser avec cette pauvre bête, gamin ! lança le barman à Harlock. Notre taxi vient d'arriver !  
  
Le barman n'aurait pas imaginé que le capitaine pirate lui renvoie autant de jurons imagés d'une seule volée. Hélas ! À quoi cela avait-il servi qu'il s'échine à inculquer un tant soit peu de savoir-vivre au gosse qu'il avait croisé jadis ?  
Il sourit tout seul, et s'inclina avec galanterie devant Kei.  
  
— Madame, laissons ce rustre se débrouiller seul, et permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à votre carrosse, minauda-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme blonde éclata de rire.  
  
— Je vous en prie, milord.  
  
Tout en se signalant d'une main aux pirates qui descendaient de leur navette (tant qu'à faire, il ne s'agissait pas de se faire tirer dessus par erreur), l'Octodian souleva Kei et son entorse, écarta les lianes qui semblaient se matérialiser spontanément sur son chemin, tira ça et là sur de possibles humanoïdes et se demanda comment diable les humains pouvaient-ils faire avec seulement deux bras.  
Il parvint à l'abri de la navette quelques secondes avant Harlock, lequel tentait toujours de semer des tentacules un peu trop affectueux.  
  
— Bon, inutile de traîner ici, hmm ? fit le barman.  
  
Le pirate lui lança un regard noir.  
  
La navette décolla dans un bruit de succion, et hormis une patrouille de jets ennemis qui tenta de les intercepter, le retour jusqu'à l'Arcadia fut calme.  
  
— J'adore tes excursions à thème, gamin, déclara le barman une fois la navette posée dans le hangar du vaisseau pirate, et alors que les moteurs principaux donnaient leur pleine puissance pour quitter l'orbite. Il y a toujours des animations originales.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, se contenta de répondre Harlock.  
  
Le pirate boitait légèrement. Sans doute son mollet avait-il rencontré un tentacule, ou une rangée de dents. Le barman se promit de le mentionner au docteur dès que possible – il savait qu'Harlock ne le ferait jamais lui-même. Le gamin pinça les lèvres et cessa de boiter lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le barman avait remarqué sa blessure.  
  
— Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
Le sous-entendu « peux-tu partir vite et ne pas te mêler d'une petite égratignure de rien du tout » était clair. Le barman eut un demi-sourire. « Tête de mule », pensa-t-il. Mais il se doutait que le risque d'être dénoncé au médecin n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Harlock souhaitait le débarquer au plus vite : le barman connaissait le capitaine pirate depuis bien trop longtemps – il l'avait connu enfant, il l'avait vu grandir, il avait été témoin de quelques erreurs de jeunesse… D'une certaine manière, quand Harlock revoyait le barman, il se retrouvait face à son passé. Ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Ses regrets. Quoi que le pirate puisse prétendre, le barman _savait_ qu'il avait des regrets.  
Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Harlock veuille écourter son séjour sur l'Arcadia.  
  
— La colonie X-43, répondit-il. J'y avais entreposé quelques économies, au cas où.  
  
La planète n'était pas très loin : un ou deux jours de navigation, tout au plus. Cela leur laisserait suffisamment de temps pour évoquer les souvenirs agréables autour d'un verre, et trop peu pour se laisser piéger par les autres.  
Ressasser le passé était inutile.  
  
Le barman donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harlock.  
  
— Allez, gamin ! Brandy d'Andromède pour tout le monde ! C'est ma tournée !  
— _Ta_ tournée ? Tu es sur _mon_ vaisseau ! C'est _mon_ alcool, que je sache !  
  
Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait continuer d'avancer.  
  
— Et bien tu mettras ça sur mon compte, gamin !  
— Hmpf. M'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Poursuivre sa route. Ne jamais oublier le but de son combat.  
  
L'Arcadia franchit les bordures d'un système planétaire et pénétra dans un autre, ignorant les frontières que les hommes avaient tracées.  
Libre.


	6. Le barman, les pirates et un ours en peluche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sauvetage. Des rancoeurs cristallisées. Et quelques considérations sur ce pourquoi il faut se battre.

Le barman, les pirates et un ours en peluche

Metal Teddy Saloon

  
  
_Disclaimers : le pirate, ses capes noires, son sale caractère, son équipage et le vaisseau (vert) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. L’Octodian, son bar, ses cocktails et ses bras multiples sont des pièces rapportées mais comptent bien s’installer dans l’univers canon de façon pérenne._   
  
_Note chronologique : ceci est une énième aventure de Bob le barman. Elle est à placer au moment qui semble le plus judicieux (mais peut-être avant « Un coin de paradis », et dans tous les cas très proche du film « Atlantis de ma jeunesse », étant donné certaines réactions de notre capitaine). Toujours est-il qu’une guerre est en cours, quelque part. Encore._   
_Par commodité, les extraterrestres belliqueux du moment sont nommés « Illumidas ». Ils peuvent correspondre à ceux de la série de ’84. Ou pas. À vrai dire, n’importe quel peuple organique non humain ferait l’affaire._   
  
_VO/VF : pour les plus célèbres : Harlock = Albator, Kei Yuki = Nausicaa, Tochiro = Alfred (de 84), Mimee = Clio. Et Arcadia = Atlantis._   
  
_Contraintes diverses : OS écrit dans le cadre d’un défi du FoF. Devait y apparaître la liste de mots suivante (en gras dans le texte) : « poney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d’un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime », sans que le thème ne dérive vers la guimauve. Ça tombe bien, je n’aime pas la guimauve._   
_Mais essayez donc de placer « bébé phoque » dans une histoire se déroulant sur un vaisseau spatial !_

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Le sol tremblait. Les bombardements s’étaient succédé sans interruption depuis deux jours. Les vaisseaux en orbite étaient censés viser les installations militaires, mais c’était loin d’être le cas en pratique. La plupart des quartiers résidentiels avaient été ravagés, et nombre d’immeubles s’étaient effondrés. Leurs habitants erraient hagards dans les rues ou, pour les plus vaillants d’entre eux, cherchaient des survivants sous les décombres.  
  
Le Metal Bloody Saloon était encore debout. Le quartier dans lequel il était implanté était encore relativement épargné, mais l’incendie qui venait d’être maîtrisé dans l’entrepôt de vêtements du bout de la rue ne signifiait qu’une chose : ça ne durerait plus.  
Couvert de suie après avoir joué les pompiers volontaires une bonne partie de la journée et jusqu’en début de soirée, le barman profitait d’une relative période d’accalmie pour se servir un petit remontant.  
  
— Apportez des couvertures ! hurlait quelqu’un. Et il me faut plus de sang synthétique !  
  
Le barman soupira. Outre des réfugiés divers venus chercher de quoi remplir leur estomac ou simplement un toit pour la nuit, le Metal Bloody Saloon abritait également un hôpital de campagne. C’était un simple médecin généraliste qui l’avait monté, et qui tentait courageusement de le faire tourner avec les moyens du bord – il ne fallait pas compter sur l’aide des hôpitaux gouvernementaux, débordés eux-aussi par l’afflux de blessés.  
  
Le barman fit du regard le tour de la salle. Le médecin était penché sur un corps ensanglanté et procédait à un massage cardiaque. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes d’efforts, l’air triste, il couvrit le visage d’un drap.  
Le barman s’approcha, un verre à la main.  
  
— Vous devriez prendre du repos, Doc. Vous êtes exténué.  
  
Le médecin secoua la tête, mais accepta néanmoins le verre que l’Octodian lui tendait  
  
— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il. Ils ont besoin de moi, ici.  
  
Le barman comprenait cela, et il admirait ce courage, cet acharnement à se battre envers et contre tout. Ce refus de la défaite.  
Mais le barman savait aussi qu’il était temps de cesser le combat et de penser à survivre.  
  
— Les renforts ne viendront plus, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l’épaule du médecin. Ils doivent faire un blocus, là-haut. La ville est perdue. Il faut évacuer maintenant si nous voulons avoir une chance de nous en sortir vivants.  
  
Le docteur sourit.  
  
— Je savais que vous alliez dire ça, Bob… Je ne peux pas partir. Certains de mes patients sont intransportables. Mais je compte sur vous pour guider les autres hors de la ville.  
— Et moi, je savais que vous répondriez quelque chose de ce genre. Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, Doc. J’espère que vous vous en tirerez.  
— Quand tout ça sera fini, je viendrai vous rendre visite dans votre bar, et vous me paierez un coup à boire ! répondit le médecin.  
  
Il s’efforçait de garder un ton enjoué, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Tous deux étaient de toute façon pleinement conscients des risques encourus.  
Le barman hocha la tête tristement.  
  
— Bien sûr. Bonne chance.

 

—

  
Le barman partit sans tarder. La nuit était déjà noire. Il entraînait avec lui un groupe d’une cinquantaine de personnes : pour la plupart des familles apeurées, mais également une poignée de soldats rescapés des assauts à terre.  
Il ne s’arrêta qu’une fois franchies les premières collines qui encerclaient la ville.  
  
Le groupe s’éparpilla. Qui vers la route, afin de se joindre à un convoi pour gagner une autre ville, qui vers le spatioport dans l’espoir de quitter la planète. D’autres encore s’enfoncèrent dans les bois avec la ferme intention d’y trouver un abri, de rester à proximité de la ville et de revenir dès la fin des hostilités.  
Encore fallait-il qu’il subsiste quelque chose vers quoi revenir, songea le barman.  
  
Il fit demi-tour, revint sur ses pas, s’immobilisa sur un promontoire rocheux et contempla longuement la ville, en contrebas. Partout, des brasiers illuminaient les ruines d’une lueur rougeâtre. Le barman leva les yeux : le bombardement orbital semblait s’être intensifié. Des traits de feu striaient désormais le ciel en continu, telles de mortelles **étoiles filantes**.  
Le barman pensa au médecin, au Metal Bloody Saloon. À son devoir.  
  
— Pourquoi ? cria-t-il à la nuit. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
— T’es fâché ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.  
  
Le barman se retourna vivement, gêné d’avoir été surpris.  
Une fillette l’observait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le barman haussa un sourcil.  
  
— Tu es toute seule ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas restée avec les autres ?  
  
La gamine se recroquevilla.  
  
— Ma famille… Ils sont tous morts, murmura-t-elle. Tout à l’heure, dans le bar, tu as dit que tu nous emmenais en sécurité. Je croyais que tu nous guidais !  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Le barman fit la grimace. Une gosse. Manquait plus que ça !  
Il s’accroupit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
  
— Allons, ne pleure pas. Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, tu aurais accompagné cette famille qui possédait une deuxième maison sur le continent austral…  
— Tu ne… veux pas de moi ? hoqueta-t-elle, angoissée.  
— Mais si, mais si. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je te promets de m’occuper de toi. Je te promets de te conduire en lieu sûr.  
  
Le barman saisit la fillette par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux.  
  
— Je te promets, répéta-t-il.  
  
Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.  
  
— Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle seulement.  
  
Le barman la souleva sans effort. Elle était légère comme une plume.  
  
— Dors. Je te porte.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire qui, espéra-t-il, était suffisamment rassurant.  
  
— On va partir d’ici, assura-t-il. On va partir loin.  
  
Il regarda le ciel. Demain, pensa-t-il. Ils seraient partis demain.  
À condition que son appel au secours ait été entendu. Et à condition également que sa petite protégée reste discrète.

 

—

  
Le barman avait trouvé un arbre pleureur et avait décidé qu’il ferait un abri convenable pour le reste de la nuit. Il n’avait réussi à fermer l’œil qu’au petit matin.  
Il fut réveillé par le sifflement d’un réacteur.  
  
Il se leva d’un bond.  
  
— Par ici ! appela-t-il.  
  
Il emmitoufla la fillette encore endormie dans son blouson et courut jusqu’à l’appareil posé  quelques mètres plus loin. Une navette de transport sans immatriculation, mais qui arborait discrètement sur un flanc tête de mort et tibias entrecroisés.  
  
— Ouf ! Content de vous voir ! s’exclama le barman en se jetant sur un des sièges passagers.  
  
La navette redécolla aussitôt.  
  
— Comment arrives-tu à toujours être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Bob ? lança le pilote depuis le cockpit.  
— C’est un don, gamin, répondit l’Octodian. Et puis ça te donne l’occasion de venir me secourir, je sais que ça te fait plaisir…  
  
Le capitaine Harlock abandonna un instant les commandes pour fixer son passager.  
  
— M’appelle pas gamin, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Tu crois peut-être que je n’ai que ça à faire ? J’avais des choses plus importantes en cours et je ne pourrai jamais progresser si tu déclenches ta balise de détresse à tout-va !  
— Oh, vraiment ?  
  
Le barman pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr qu’il savait comment Harlock remplissait son emploi du temps ! Après tout, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que les bulletins d’informations ne relatent un événement mettant en cause le célèbre capitaine pirate et son vaisseau. Et, si l’on en croyait les annonces fédérales, les avis de recherche et la nouvelle augmentation de la prime pour sa capture, Harlock avait été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour laisser la notoriété lui monter à la tête.  
  
— Je pense que l’Univers peut se passer de toi le temps que tu t’occupes de tes amis, gamin… reprit le barman.  
  
Harlock grogna une protestation indistincte mais eut le bon sens de ne pas renchérir sur une déclaration utopique du genre « l’Univers a besoin de moi pour le mener sur le chemin de la Justice ! » (ce qui, de l’avis du barman, n’était pas forcément faux, mais qu’il fallait mieux ne pas reconnaître pour éviter de gonfler davantage l’ego du pirate).  
  
L’Arcadia les attendait au détour d’un cumulonimbus. Le barman fronça les sourcils : le vaisseau vert à la silhouette si facilement identifiable n’était pas sous bouclier de camouflage, alors qu’Harlock ne se passait de son dispositif furtif en atmosphère que rarement. Donc, soit le coin était totalement sûr (ce qui n’était pas _du tout_ le cas de _cette planète_ à moins que le barman ne fût passé dans une dimension parallèle pendant la nuit), soit le matériel était en avarie.  
Et si la furtivité ne fonctionnait pas, cela signifiait qu’ils n’allaient pas pouvoir s’attarder très longtemps.  
Comme en réponse aux réflexions du barman, l’Arcadia essuya une salve de tirs lasers en provenance de la haute atmosphère.  
  
— La prochaine fois, trouve une planète plus facile d’accès, maugréa Harlock en revenant à son pilotage. Trop agité, par ici.  
  
Avec dextérité, le capitaine pirate mena la navette jusqu’à la porte d’accès de son hangar, sous l’Arcadia. Il sauta hors de l’appareil sitôt la manœuvre de rentrée à bord automatique terminée et sans plus se soucier du barman.  
  
— Kei ! ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose qui se tenait à l’entrée du hangar. On quitte l’orbite ! Transmets à Tochiro de préparer un saut warp puis rejoins-moi en passerelle !  
— Aye, captain ! répondit la fille.  
  
Elle adressa néanmoins un signe de bienvenue courtois au barman avant de se diriger vers l’interphone le plus proche. Puis elle éclata d’un **rire cristallin** lorsque son regard s’arrêta sur les deux **couettes** noir de jais qui dépassaient du blouson de l’Octodian.  
  
— Oh, Bob, dites-moi… Vous avez recueilli un **petit oisillon tombé du nid**  ?  
  
Harlock stoppa net les portes de l’ascenseur sur le point de se refermer sur lui.  
  
— Attends voir… Tu as fait _quoi_? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en revenant vers le barman.  
  
Celui-ci retint une grimace. Il aurait préféré que le pirate découvre sa passagère supplémentaire un peu plus tard… après que le barman eut préparé le terrain, par exemple.  
  
— J’ai arraché une orpheline à l’enfer, répondit Bob calmement.  
— Sur _cette planète_? siffla Harlock. C’est une colonie illumidas !  
— C’était, corrigea le barman.  
  
Harlock balaya l’objection de la main et tira un coup sec sur le blouson, révélant la petite fille blottie dans les bras du barman. Réveillée et visiblement peu rassurée par le pirate (mais le contraire eût été étonnant), celle-ci agrippa le cou du barman d’un geste possessif. L’Octodian eut une moue contrite ; quoi qu’il puisse dire, la gamine ne pouvait de toute façon pas renier ses origines. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux sombres… et une peau vert olive.  
Harlock jura.  
  
— Tu as amené un Illumidas chez moi ! cria-t-il.  
— Juste une gosse, fit le barman. Où est le problème ?  
  
Bob savait que depuis que le capitaine pirate avait quitté la Terre – depuis la mort de Maya – les relations entre Harlock et les Illumidas étaient loin d’être au beau fixe. Mais putain, il ne s’agissait que d’une gamine ! Il ne demandait pas au pirate une preuve d’ **amour éternel** , mais simplement qu’il emmène la gosse en lieu sûr !  
  
— Elle n’est pas _humaine_! ajouta Harlock avec une note de haine perceptible dans la voix.  
— Et alors ? répliqua sèchement le barman. Moi non plus, il me semble, et vous êtes tout de même venus me chercher.  
  
Harlock croisa les bras.  
  
— Nous sommes en guerre contre les Illumidas, trancha-t-il.  
— La belle affaire ! ironisa le barman. Les _soldats_ font la guerre. Qui crois-tu que j’ai amené ? Ton « soldat » porte une jupe et un **petit pull en laine** avec des fleurs brodées ! Elle n’est pas dangereuse !  
— Ça va grandir.  
— « Ça », c’est une fille, je te signale ! Elle fait partie d’une espèce intelligente, et elle a droit à ta considération !  
  
Kei les interrompit, l’air gêné.  
  
— Capitaine, Bob a raison, ce n’est qu’une enfant. Nous pouvons sûrement la poser sur une colonie neutre.  
— Et la laisser récupérer des informations précieuses sur l’Arcadia pendant le trajet ? rétorqua Harlock.  
— À son âge ? se moqua le barman. Ça s’appelle de la paranoïa aiguë, mon garçon… Tous les Illumidas ne sont pas forcément des soldats ou des espions.  
  
Bob marqua un temps.  
  
— Aucun de ceux que j’ai côtoyés et qui sont morts dans la ville, en bas, ne l’étaient. Tu peux prétendre que les Illumidas commettent des atrocités, mais ce bombardement orbital a été ordonné par des humains…  
  
Le pirate se renfrogna.  
  
— Je n’ai pas participé à ça.  
— Tu ne l’as pas non plus empêché, fit le barman.  
  
Mâchoires serrées, Harlock ne répondit pas. Le barman le défia du regard. Non, il ne céderait pas face au pirate. Un instant, il crut qu’Harlock allait dégainer et le menacer de son arme, mais le capitaine tourna les talons brusquement.  
  
— Très bien, qu’elle reste. Mais je ne veux pas la voir. Et elle débarque à la prochaine escale, lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans l’ascenseur.

 

—

  
Le barman s’arrangea pour croiser Harlock le moins possible durant le voyage. Il semblait qu’Harlock, de son côté, avait décidé que ni le barman, ni sa protégée n’existaient, et les ignorait obstinément si d’aventure l’un ou l’autre entraient dans son champ de vision.  
  
Quant à l’équipage de l’Arcadia, malgré les craintes du barman et une courte période de méfiance, il avait rapidement adopté la fillette illumidas. Un des mécanos (peut-être même Tochiro, pour ce qu’en savait le barman) lui avait bricolé une sorte de **poney** mécanique avec des pièces métalliques récupérées dieu sait où.  
Pour l’heure, la gamine s’amusait avec son jouet dans la salle de détente, couvée d’un regard paternel par le barman.  
Ç’aurait été idéal s’il n’avait pas dû supporter l’hostilité sous-jacente d’Harlock. Le capitaine pirate était à l’instant entré en salle de détente, avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer le barman et la petite illumidas, mais la façon dont il s’était rageusement servi un verre d’une quelconque boisson alcoolisée ne laissait pas de place au doute : ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.  
  
Le barman soupira. Pourquoi Harlock était-il aussi buté ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se montre aussi insensible ?  
  
— Ah, ce foutu pirate a un cœur de pierre, grommela-t-il une fois qu’Harlock eût quitté la salle sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Il massacrerait des **bébés phoques** sans sourciller.  
— Vous savez que c’est faux, répondit une voix éthérée.  
  
L’Octodian se retourna et plongea son regard dans les **yeux d’un jaune profond** dépourvus de pupilles de Mimee, la Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus. Il secoua la tête.  
  
— Je sais… souffla-t-il. Et je comprends qu’il ait du mal à faire son deuil. La mort de Maya est encore récente.  
— Vous avez connu Maya ? demanda Mimee.  
— Brièvement. Je suis passé sur Terre peu avant qu’elle ne soit tuée par les Illumidas. C’était une femme courageuse.  
— Oui.  
— Le gamin s’est replié sur lui-même, depuis. Il tenait vraiment à elle.  
  
La Jurassienne plissa les yeux – sa façon à elle de sourire.  
  
— Il n’aime pas que vous le traitiez de gamin, vous savez ?  
— Je sais.  
  
Le barman sourit à son tour – un sourire teinté de nostalgie et de tristesse.  
  
— Je me souviens du gosse plein d’illusions que j’avais accueilli, il y a des années. Un petit oisillon, comme dirait Kei. Et je sais que chaque fois que je l’appelle ainsi, je lui rappelle qu’il n’a pas toujours été un pirate invaincu.  
— Vous lui rappelez ses faiblesses, fit Mimee. Ça ne lui plaît pas.  
— Mais il ne peut pas nier ce qu’il est ! reprit le barman. Il ne peut pas… écraser ses sentiments sous des couches successives d’impassibilité ! S’il fait ça, s’il refuse de ressentir quoi que ce soit, alors il ne vaudra pas mieux que ceux qu’il s’est donné pour mission de vaincre.  
  
Le barman serra le poing.  
  
— Je refuse de croire qu’il est ce monstre froid et sanguinaire que les avis de recherche décrivent. Et je refuse qu’il le devienne !  
— Je comprends, répondit doucement Mimee.  
  
La Jurassienne le scruta de son regard étrange. Elle brillait légèrement.  
  
— Nous avons tous en nous une part d’ombre qu’il nous faut combattre, philosopha-t-elle. Lui peut-être plus que les autres…  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, soudain timide.  
  
— C’est pour cette raison qu’il lui faut sans cesse de nouvelles batailles. D’autres ennemis…  C’est pour cette raison qu’il a besoin d’amis… prêts à le soutenir… Prêts à mourir à ses côtés, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

 

— 

  
La fin de la conversation avec Mimee avait eu comme une saveur douce-amère. Le barman n’avait pu s’empêcher d’y déceler une impression de fatalité. Ah, toutes ces balivernes de destin inéluctable, très peu pour lui ! Il préférait l’action, et la conviction que ce qu’il faisait contribuait à changer les choses.  
  
L’Arcadia avait navigué six jours. Malgré le « petit accrochage » que le vaisseau pirate avait eu avec une patrouille illumidas le quatrième jour, c’était beaucoup plus qu’il n’en fallait pour rejoindre le système planétaire le plus proche de celui que le barman avait quitté.  
L’Octodian s’était renseigné discrètement. Kei avait fini par lui apprendre qu’ils se dirigeaient vers Pisces, dans la Bordure Extérieure. Une planète que la guerre n’avait pas encore atteinte.  
  
Tandis que l’Arcadia slalomait entre des astéroïdes pour échapper à la vigilance des radars spatiaux, le barman avait rejoint le château arrière du vaisseau et les quartiers du capitaine.  
  
Harlock ne s’y trouvait pas. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Intimidé sans vouloir se l’avouer, le barman avança jusqu’au bureau. Un livre y était resté ouvert ; sur ses pages s’étalaient des lignes d’une écriture manuscrite droite et fine.  
 _« 2985.10.18009 : bouclier de camouflage endommagé par tirs orbitaux. Arcadia sommée de quitter la zone par commandant des Forces Terriennes Libres. Ouvert le feu sur vaisseau type Condor, équipage terrien, pour forcer le passage en atmosphère._  
 _2985.10.18015 : Avons récupéré Bob et recueilli fillette illumidas rescapée de la colonie D-45. Scan surface : destruction zones habitables effective à 72%… »_  
  
— Ne te gêne surtout pas.  
  
Harlock était entré sans un bruit. Le barman réussit à ne pas sursauter et haussa négligemment les épaules.  
  
— Sinon quoi ? C’est ton **journal intime** , gamin ?  
— Mon _journal de bord_ , rectifia Harlock. Tu n’as aucune raison de regarder dedans. Et ne m’appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le barman s’écarta, non sans avoir réussi à déchiffrer une ultime phrase.  
 _« 2985.10.22023 : contact pris avec famille d’accueil sur Pisces… »_  
  
— Dehors, grogna Harlock. L’Arcadia n’ira pas plus loin. Une navette vous attend pour la fin du trajet.  
— J’y vais, répondit le barman. J’étais venu te remercier.  
  
Harlock marmonna un « mrf » qui, avec un peu d’imagination, pouvait signifier qu’il appréciait le geste. L’Octodian sourit et posa une main sur l’épaule d’Harlock sans faire attention au regard du capitaine qui, là, signifiait clairement qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout.  
  
— Tu vas penser que je ne suis qu’un vieux radoteur, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il, mais tu vaux mieux que ces hors-la-loi qui pillent pour le plaisir. Tu es plus qu’un simple pirate.  
  
Le barman lâcha Harlock qui le fixait sans dire un mot.  
  
— N’oublie jamais tes idéaux. La Liberté… Elle se soucie pas mal que nous soyons humains, illumidas ou octodians. Et ce qui est important, c’est d’être conscient que ce sont les enfants d’aujourd’hui qui construiront le monde de demain.  
  
Le barman hésita, puis décida finalement que de grandes effusions d’adieu n’étaient pas nécessaires.  
  
— N’oublie jamais ça, répéta-t-il seulement avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de réponse.

 

—

  
Le barman ignorait où Harlock avait déniché cette navette, mais elle ne provenait pas des hangars de l’Arcadia et son pilote ne faisait pas partie de l’équipage. Il ressemblait à un électro-tech comme on en trouve dans les spatioports – et il en avait d’ailleurs l’uniforme.  
Bob s’abstint de poser trop de questions ; l’essentiel était qu’ils arrivent à bon port.  
  
Le visage collé au hublot, sa petite protégée tentait d’apercevoir leur destination. Elle serrait un ours en peluche contre elle. Le barman haussa un sourcil étonné.  
  
— Où donc as-tu trouvé cette bestiole ?  
— C’est pas une bestiole, c’est un **nounours** , expliqua doctement la fillette. Pour moi. C’est le capitaine qui me l’a donné.  
  
Le sourcil du barman se haussa davantage. Et où donc Harlock avait-il trouvé un ours en peluche ? En arraisonnant un cargo ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il emporté un nounours ? Ce n’était pas franchement utile, à bord de l’Arcadia…  
  
— Je croyais qu’il ne m’aimait pas, mais il est gentil, en fait, continuait la petite. Il m’a dit qu’il m’avait trouvé une nouvelle maison.  
  
Le barman lui passa la main dans les cheveux, l’air attendri.  
  
— Je suis certain que tu vas t’y plaire, lui dit-il.  
— Tu viendras me voir ?  
— Bien sûr.  
  
Il jeta un regard en arrière. Le champ d’astéroïdes s’éloignait, s’étirant sur les panneaux vidéos de la navette en un long ruban de poussières d’étoiles.  
L’Arcadia avait déjà disparu.


	7. Le barman, les pirates et un bol de chocolat chaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où il ne faut pas croire que le capitaine est infaillible, et heureusement qu'il peut compter sur ses amis.

Le barman, le pirate et un bol de chocolat chaud

Réveil Metal

  
  
_ Disclaimers : le barman, son établissement et la planète sur lequel il est construit, ainsi que les péripéties diverses rencontrées en cours de route n'appartiennent pas à M. Matsumoto. Tout le reste en revanche, si._   
  
_ Note chronologique : cette nouvelle aventure du barman est à situer après la fic « Le barman, le pirate et un ours en peluche », car il semble que nous allions retrouver la bestiole – enfin, l'ours. Il semble aussi que les évènements se déroulent après « Points de vue » (rapport au chocolat). Dans tous les cas, il s'agit toujours d'une histoire parallèle à la série de 1984, où les extraterrestres belliqueux à considérer sont les Illumidas._   
  
_ Version originale : l'Arcadia correspond à l'Atlantis, Harlock à Albator, les Illumidas aux humanoïdes. Le barman ne correspond à rien, mais ne lui dites pas, il risque de se vexer._   
  
_ Laïus préliminaire : one-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un défi, parce que je suis toujours inspirée avec les listes de mots qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'univers traité (notez cependant que « coquillage » a été difficile à placer). Enfin bref, il s'agissait ici de replacer dans le texte les mots suivants : calèche, désir, philosophe, justice, coquillage, téléphone, réveil, fauteuil roulant, mouchoir, laser, extraterrestre, fantôme, ours en peluche, tableau, pieuvre. L'enfance de l'art… _   
  
_Pour PrincesseKokaiso, parce que les mots sortent de son cerveau._   
_Pour Aqualys, parce que non, le Metal Bloody Saloon n'est pas détruit à chaque fois._   


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_La quatrième planète du système Y-Ursa n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une planète « à risques ». On y trouve principalement de grandes exploitations d'élevage, et si les villes sont assez animées lors des grandes foires bisannuelles, les autochtones ne sont en général pas adeptes de distractions violentes. Exceptées les courses de jets clandestines auxquelles s'adonnent les jeunes en quête d'adrénaline, l'ordre est rarement troublé et les forces de police ont tendance à s'enfermer dans la routine. C'est une ambiance propice à d'éventuels hors-la-loi cherchant un peu de tranquillité… à condition de ne pas perdre de vue qu'on est un hors-la-loi, justement, et de ne pas prendre les policiers pour des crétins peureux._   
_En l'occurrence, « oublier » que l'on est un pirate dont l'avis de recherche est placardé sur tous les bâtiments administratifs, et se balader de jour en plein centre commercial, ça s'appelle une erreur de débutant._   


—

  
— C'est par ici. Faites-vous discret.  
  
L'homme, ou plutôt l'adolescent, jaugea son interlocuteur avant d'avoir une moue désabusée.  
  
— Enfin, faites de votre mieux, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Le barman l'ignora. Si c'était pour donner ce genre de conseil, autant se taire, hein ? Il se contenta donc de suivre son guide tout en veillant à rester le plus possible dans les zones d'ombre. Mais bon, il pouvait difficilement dissimuler sa carrure d'Octodian dans ces ruelles étroites.  
Après moult détours, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied d'un bâtiment imposant, dont les premières fenêtres – qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de qualifier de meurtrières – se devinaient bien au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'étaient cependant pas les fenêtres qui intéressaient l'Octodian, mais la porte qui se découpait face à eux.  
  
— Tu es sûr de ton coup ? demanda-t-il à son jeune guide.  
— Certain, m'sieur ! Mon cousin, il fait sa ronde deux fois par jour, et il prend toujours sa pause cigarette ici. … Des fois, la mère m'envoie même lui porter son sandwich, quand il l'oublie le matin sur la table !  
  
Le barman répondit d'un grognement. Si c'était aussi simple d'entrer dans la prison gouvernementale, et bien ma foi il aurait tort de s'en priver.  
Le chronométrage était parfait, constata-t-il. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le bruit d'un loquet électronique qu'on déverrouillait se fit entendre, puis la porte s'escamota à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans un chuintement.  
  
— Okay. File, petit, fit le barman en lui glissant un billet.  
  
L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit, tandis que celui qui avait ouvert la porte sortait une tête prudente. Le « cousin ». C'était un client régulier du Metal Bloody Saloon. Un brave gars, dont le barman appréciait la conversation et sa façon naïve de défendre la **justice**. Il avait tout de suite pensé à lui pour résoudre son « petit problème », et il était satisfait de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte.  
Le gars avait terminé sa période de service obligatoire l'année précédente. Pour lui, le travail à la prison n'était qu'un job comme les autres. Il possédait des valeurs morales bien enracinées, mais pas forcément dans le sens de ses employeurs – ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires du barman.  
  
— Entrez. Vite, murmura l'homme.  
  
Le barman se faufila à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le « cousin » en uniforme. Soldat de seconde classe. L'Octodian éprouva soudain des scrupules à se servir ainsi de cet homme, qui visiblement n'évaluait pas vraiment la portée de son acte – après tout, il s'apprêtait à faire _évader_ un prisonnier…  
Bah, c'était la vie, pensa-t-il, **philosophe**. Une fois que ce p'tit gars aurait surmonté les conséquences de ses actions, il serait mieux armé pour affronter l'avenir.  
  
Le barman suivit le soldat dans des couloirs curieusement vides. Intrigué, il ralentit pour examiner plus en détail les locaux qu'ils croisaient.  
Vides aussi. Pour une prison gouvernementale, elle était bien peu animée.  
  
— J'ai demandé aux copains d'aller voir ailleurs, fit le soldat d'un ton détaché. Ça vous facilitera la tâche.  
  
L'homme haussa les épaules.  
  
— Tout le monde est plus ou moins d'accord pour le laisser sortir, de toute façon.  
  
Ah. Okay. Le barman ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Cette planète était fascinante. Les gens d'ici revendiquaient leur loyauté au gouvernement central illumidas, tout en affichant de manière plus ou moins nette leur sympathie envers des causes qui leur paraissaient nobles – et ce, même si lesdites causes s'opposaient clairement aux Illumidas.  
Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et _celui_ qu'il venait chercher non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
— C'est là. Troisième cellule à droite, annonça enfin le soldat. Voici la carte magnétique pour ouvrir.  
  
Le gars eut une mimique gênée.  
  
— Bon, j'vous laisse, ajouta-t-il. 'faut que j'termine ma ronde.  
  
Le barman lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il voyait tout à fait le **tableau** : malgré les caméras de surveillance, les alarmes et les dispositifs de sécurité, « on » regarderait ailleurs pendant qu'il exécuterait sa petite affaire. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait toujours préféré les opérations discrètes aux fusillades héroïques.  
  
Même les cellules environnantes étaient vides. Cette planète était décidément très calme – ou alors les quartiers de détention se situaient dans une autre aile du bâtiment, ce qui était également une hypothèse raisonnable.  
Mais il ne fallait pas non plus tenter la chance trop longtemps, songea le barman. Il se dirigea vers la troisième cellule et glissa la carte magnétique dans le boîtier d'ouverture. La porte s'écarta sur le côté dans un grincement. L'occupant de la cellule leva la tête vers lui, et son regard s'agrandit de surprise lorsqu'il identifia le barman.  
  
— Allez. On s'en va, déclara l'Octodian.  
— Bob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
— À moins que tu ne veuilles passer tes vacances dans ce trou, je suis venu te tirer de là, gamin.  
— Ah. Super… répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix faible.  
  
Le barman tiqua. Pour que le capitaine Harlock ne relève pas le qualificatif « gamin » comme il en avait l'habitude, il fallait qu'il ait de sérieux ennuis. Et pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà dehors alors que la porte était ouverte également, d'ailleurs.  
L'Octodian s'avança dans l'obscurité de la cellule.  
  
Adossé au mur opposé à l'entrée, le souffle court, le capitaine pirate dont le visage était connu d'un bout à l'autre des mondes colonisés respirait avec difficulté. Sa jambe gauche était étendue devant lui, et son pantalon déchiré juste au dessous du genou laissait apparaître une plaie béante récente.  
Harlock avait apparemment tenté de limiter l'hémorragie avec un **mouchoir** , mais le tissu rougi ne pouvait empêcher le sang de couler en continu.  
Hmm. Le barman avait entendu dire que l'arrestation ne s'était pas déroulée sans heurts, mais sur le moment il avait plutôt songé aux dégâts causés par Harlock et non l'inverse.  
…   
Qu'à cela ne tienne, en définitive ce n'était qu'un problème mineur. Le barman utilisa deux de ses bras pour soulever le pirate et le balancer sur son épaule (manœuvre qui arracha un grognement de protestation et de douleur à l'intéressé), les autres bras suffiraient bien s'il devait se défendre sur le chemin du retour.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'humain était lourd et allait le gêner dans sa progression. Il était Octodian, que diable ! Il aurait pu en porter deux autres du même gabarit sans que cela n'entrave ses mouvements.  
  
— Bob, putain… Tu m'fais mal… se plaignit Harlock alors que le barman vérifiait d'un coup d'œil que la voie était libre.  
   
Elle l'était. Le « cousin » avait bien fait les choses.  
  
— Cesse de râler ou je te laisse tomber, répondit le barman machinalement, tandis qu'il se hâtait vers la sortie.  
  
Très bien, la première partie s'était déroulée sans accroc. Restait la seconde, et c'était maintenant que le timing revêtait tout son importance.  
Il regarda sa montre : il était peut-être un peu en avance. Il hésita à sortir son **téléphone** pour prévenir d'un léger changement de programme, mais renonça aussitôt. Il avait tout planifié la veille. Un appel pourrait s'avérer compromettant s'il était intercepté.  
  
Il quitta la prison sans avoir été inquiété.  
Après de nombreux détours dans les mêmes ruelles qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller (davantage dûs au fait qu'il avait un peu de mal à se repérer dans ce dédale que par nécessité stratégique), il parvint au point de rendez-vous presque trois minutes en avance. Dans une rue passante. Avec un pirate sur l'épaule.  
Il espéra que les occupants des voitures étaient trop pressés pour prendre garde à un **extraterrestre** deux fois plus large qu'eux et plus grand d'une bonne tête – et qui de surcroît portait un type blessé ressemblant furieusement à l'avis de recherche affiché de l'autre côté de la route –, et s'appliqua à prendre l'air du quidam anonyme qui attend le bus.  
Complètement utopique, il le reconnaissait lui-même, mais il faisait confiance au pragmatisme des habitants de cette planète pour tirer les bonnes conclusions.  
  
— Juste pour être sûr, Bob… demanda Harlock d'un ton ironique (même si le barman entendait bien qu'il déployait tous ses efforts pour ne pas crier de douleur). Tu avais un plan avant de venir, tout de même ?  
— Discute pas, rétorqua le barman. Notre taxi va arriver.  
  
Mais il avait néanmoins du retard. Zut.  
L'Octodian envisageait une retraite dans une ruelle moins exposée lorsqu'une berline noire stoppa enfin devant lui.  
  
— Allez, hop ! Entre là-dedans ! fit-il en jetant le pirate à l'arrière tandis qu'il s'installait tant bien que mal à l'avant.  
  
Le conducteur lui fit un signe de tête courtois en guise de bonjour, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour examiner son deuxième passager. Le barman surprit sa grimace lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le pirate était en train de tâcher de sang sa banquette arrière.  
  
— Vous pensez qu'on peut le conduire à l'hôpital ? demanda l'Octodian.  
— Certainement pas, trancha l'autre. La situation est déjà suffisamment complexe à gérer. Mais ma femme est prévenue et nous avons invité le voisin à dîner, ce soir.  
— Ah, le médecin ?  
— Yep.  
  
Dans le miroir du rétroviseur, Harlock les observait d'un air dubitatif.  
  
— Euh … Bob ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu n'étais pas censé me délivrer ?  
— Oui, c'est une bonne remarque, gamin. Tu noteras d'ailleurs que tu n'es plus en prison.  
— Alors que fait cet _Illumidas_ dans la voiture ?  
  
Le barman se contorsionna pour se retourner (quand donc se décideraient-ils à construire des voitures à taille d'Octodian ?) et plongea un regard réprobateur dans celui du pirate.  
  
— Écoute gamin, je me suis décarcassé pour te tirer des ennuis dans lesquels tu t'étais fourré, et « cet Illumidas » m'apporte son aide. Ça n'a rien de choquant et _tous_ les Illumidas ne cautionnent pas les atrocités que commettent _certaines flottes_ sur _certaines planètes_.  
— Jamais je ne ferai confiance à un de ces espèces de…  
— Gamin, tais-toi, coupa le barman fermement. Il s'appelle Teren Nad'l, il t'aide parce qu'il croit que ta cause est juste, ne lui donne pas tort et comporte toi de façon civilisée, pour une fois. … D'ailleurs, tu le connais, ajouta-t-il. Tu ne te souviens pas de la gamine illumidas qui avait embarqué avec moi sur l'Arcadia, il y a quelques mois ?  
— Hmrf.  
— Elle est hébergée chez eux. Les démarches pour l'adopter sont en cours, continua le barman sans se soucier de l'expression butée d'Harlock.  
  
Néanmoins, l'Octodian comprenait tout à fait pourquoi le capitaine pirate se braquait ainsi : malgré les combats qu'il avait menés et les victoires qu'il avait remportées, les Illumidas réveillaient toujours en lui les **fantômes** de son passé.   


—  

  
Teren Nad'l habitait en banlieue, dans un quartier résidentiel calme – et mixte (quoi qu'en pense Harlock, il existait encore des planètes où les différentes races galactiques cohabitaient en harmonie). Le barman aimait cet endroit et sa quiétude, et il avait pris l'habitude de s'octroyer une journée hebdomadaire de congé pour venir rendre visite à sa « petite protégée », comme il la nommait affectueusement. La fillette, qu'il avait arrachée à l'enfer de sa planète bombardée un peu plus de six mois auparavant, s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle maison et à sa nouvelle famille.  
Elle l'accueillait toujours avec une joie débordante.  
  
— Tonton Bob ! cria-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut et alors qu'il s'extirpait à grand peine de la voiture.  
  
Le barman lui sourit avec tendresse. La petite fille traînait un **ours en peluche** dans son sillage. L'animal ne devait d'ailleurs pas la quitter souvent, si l'on en jugeait sa fourrure râpée et sa couleur indéfinissable.  
  
— Une minute, fillette. Tonton Bob est occupé pour le moment, mais je promets de venir jouer avec toi après.  
  
Il contourna la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière arrière pour faire sortir Harlock. Le jeune homme n'avait plus prononcé un mot après leur échange sur les Illumidas, et il avait perdu connaissance quand ils avaient quitté le centre-ville. Il avait pris un ton pâle de mauvais augure et la banquette arrière de la voiture, une teinte rouge sombre.  
Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son genou gauche, replié contre lui.  
  
— Mission accomplie, alors ? demanda l'épouse de Teren tandis que le barman portait Harlock à l'intérieur de la maison.  
— Ouais. Mais il va lui falloir des soins rapidement, à mon avis…   
— Le médecin est déjà là, répondit la femme. … Dans la chambre d'amis, ajouta-t-elle comme le barman hésitait sur la direction à prendre.  
— Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous salope le tapis ?  
— Vous voulez dire, davantage que la banquette de ma voiture ? ironisa Teren. Vu tout le sang qu'il a déjà perdu, je ne pense pas qu'il lui en reste beaucoup à répandre sur ma moquette.  
  
Le barman ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
— Vous savez Teren, parfois je me demande si vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire.  
— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis conscient des risques, répondit doucement l'Illumidas.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
— Et je n'oublie pas non plus grâce à qui cette maison résonne désormais de rires d'enfant, termina-t-il.  


—  

  
La chambre d'amis étant désormais occupée par un pirate, le barman avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon. Il était resté tant pour profiter de la compagnie de sa petite protégée que pour s'assurer qu'Harlock ne ferait pas de bêtises le lendemain, quand il reprendrait conscience.  
Il était allé aux nouvelles dans la chambre d'amis en milieu de matinée.  
  
— Il fait grand jour, debout ! cria-t-il en ouvrant les volets.  
  
Le médecin avait regagné son domicile la veille après avoir soigné de son mieux les blessures du capitaine pirate. Harlock était couvert d'ecchymoses sans gravité, mais l'état de sa jambe était plus sérieux… et ne pouvait pas être traité autrement qu'en passant par un bloc chirurgical. Le barman ne se faisait pas trop de souci, l'Arcadia possédait les infrastructures médicales nécessaires, au contraire d'un médecin à domicile qui avait donc dû se contenter de piqûres d'anti-douleur et de points de suture.  
Et d'une attelle, à l'ancienne.  
  
En attendant, la lumière du jour n'avait pas l'air de perturber le sommeil du jeune homme.  
  
— Eh ! Debout ! insista le barman.  
  
Il saisit l'épaule d'Harlock et secoua, et obtint enfin un semblant de réaction. Bon sang, quelle quantité de sédatifs le docteur lui avait-il injecté ?  
  
— Mmm… Laisse-moi tranquille, vieille **pieuvre**!   
— Et bé… T'es toujours aussi poli au **réveil** , gamin ?  
— Mrf… M'appelle pas gamin, grogna Harlock en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.  
— Ah, ben en tout cas je vois que tu vas mieux… gamin, sourit le barman.  
  
De toute façon, réveillé ou pas, Harlock ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Les gens d'ici étaient _complaisants_ , mais ils ne fermaient pas les yeux sur des infractions _trop_ évidentes à la loi (chose qu'Harlock avait d'ailleurs expérimenté deux jours auparavant dans un centre commercial).  
Justement, par une heureuse coïncidence, Teren devait se déplacer hors de la ville, aujourd'hui – et sa voiture avait des vitres teintées. Le barman comptait bien en profiter : ce serait autrement plus discret qu'un spacewolf de l'Arcadia se posant dans le jardin, ce qu'Harlock ne manquerait pas de réclamer dès lors qu'il aurait suffisamment repris ses esprits.  
  
— Fini la grasse matinée, faut mettre les voiles ! reprit l'Octodian.  
  
Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient même le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Madame Nad'l cuisinait des toasts caramélisés vraiment divins…  
Il fit rouler un fauteuil jusqu'au lit.   
  
— La **calèche** de monsieur est avancée !  
— Carrosse, grogna Harlock depuis les profondeurs des draps. On dit carrosse. Si tu veux utiliser des expressions terriennes désuètes fais-le au moins correctement.  
  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme s'il venait seulement de terminer l'analyse de la phrase précédente, puis il s'assit brutalement sur le lit.  
  
— Aïe, maugréa-t-il. … Hors de question que je monte là-dessus ! enchaîna-t-il aussitôt. Des béquilles, à la rigueur, mais un **fauteuil roulant** , jamais !  
— Fais pas l'enfant. C'est ça ou je te porte.  
— Je peux marcher, s'entêta Harlock.  
— Oh, non. Pas avec ta jambe dans cet état. D'après le médecin, tu as une méchante fracture ouverte, et ce tir **laser** t'a broyé l'os sur au moins dix centimètres. Donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir tes jours avec une jambe plus courte que l'autre, je te conseille de cesser de faire ta tête de mule et de monter dans ce fauteuil.  
  
Harlock l'ignora et rejeta les draps de côté comme s'il voulait se lever malgré tout, puis il considéra finalement l'attelle rudimentaire de sa jambe avec dédain.  
  
— Sympa de m'avoir soigné, mais vous ne pouviez pas aller jusqu'au bout ?  
— Avec quel matériel, gamin ? Pour des soins complets, 'va falloir que t'attendes d'être rentré chez toi… Je suis sûr que le doc de l'Arcadia sera ravi de s'occuper de ton cas !  
— Pff. M'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le pirate s'appuya sur le bord du lit et tendit la main au barman.  
  
— Aide-moi plutôt à me lever, tu veux ?  
— Prends pas tes **désirs** pour des réalités, gamin, soupira le barman. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais plutôt de conserver ce qu'il me reste par paire en bon état.  
  
Harlock lui lança un regard noir, mais interrompit néanmoins le mouvement pour se mettre debout qu'il avait amorcé. Le barman saisit l'occasion pour soulever le capitaine pirate de tous ses bras et le poser dans le fauteuil roulant.  
  
— Tu bouges, je te ligote, menaça-t-il.  
  
Harlock haussa les épaules sans daigner répondre, et bien que ses mâchoires serrées marquent sa désapprobation, il se laissa conduire docilement jusqu'au salon.  
Madame Nad'l s'y trouvait avec sa fille adoptive, très occupée à admirer quelque prouesse artistique de l'enfant. Toutes deux sourirent à leur arrivée.  
  
— Teren vous attend, annonça son épouse.  
  
Elle étouffa un rire devant la mine déconfite du barman.  
  
— Mais vous avez tout de même le temps de manger un morceau, Bob, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je vous ai préparé des toasts…   
— Ah, excellent ! se réjouit le barman.  
— Avec un café, comme d'habitude ?  
— Volontiers !  
  
Le barman donna une bourrade à Harlock , qui grogna, toujours boudeur.  
  
— Et toi, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Café, thé, chocolat ? Whisky ? Désolé, mais personne ne boit de brandy d'Andromède ici…   
— Chocolat, coupa Harlock.  
  
Le barman le fixa bouche bée. Nom de dieu, après toutes ces années, ce gamin réussissait encore à l'étonner. Chocolat, vraiment ?  
  
Harlock resta imperturbable tandis qu'il sirotait sa boisson. La scène paraissait tellement incongrue au barman qu'il en oublia presque de manger ses toasts. L'épouse de Teren avait l'air de trouver tout cela très drôle.  
Vexé, l'Octodian engouffra une tartine sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher et grommela quelques phrases inintelligibles desquelles ressortirent distinctement « foutu pirate », ce qui arracha un sourire narquois au pirate en question.  
  
Le barman préféra ne pas se lancer dans une joute verbale maintenant (d'autant qu'il avait des toasts caramélisés à terminer), mais il se promit de ressortir le mot « chocolat » la prochaine fois qu'Harlock lui commanderait un brandy.  
  
Entretemps, Teren était entré et, d'un signe, les avait invités à le suivre. Le barman acquiesça. Inutile de faire courir davantage de risques à Teren et sa famille. Il était plus que temps de partir.  
  
— À la prochaine, fillette, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à exécuter un demi-tour avec le fauteuil et son passager, mais la petite fille le retint par un pan de sa veste.  
  
— Tonton Bob, attends !  
  
L'enfant se planta devant le fauteuil roulant et leva les yeux vers Harlock. Un peu effrayée tout de même, elle tendit au capitaine un collier de **coquillages** colorés.  
  
— Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, expliqua la petite. Pour te dire merci parce que tu m'as donné un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman. Et un nounours, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Harlock le prit sans prononcer un mot et sans que son expression ne trahisse le moindre sentiment. Le barman donna un coup de genou dans le dos du fauteuil.  
  
— Merci, lâcha finalement le jeune homme.  
  
Il hésita, mais n'ajouta rien. Trop compliqué d'admettre que des Illumidas pouvaient très bien s'entendre avec des humains, hein ? songea le barman.  
  
Le regard dans le vague, Harlock tourna et retourna le collier de coquillages entre ses doigts durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit en dehors de la ville, vers un point de rendez-vous à l'abri des radars où une navette pirate pourrait atterrir sans être détectée. Le barman ne brisa pas le silence qui s'était instauré. Il se doutait bien des pensées qui hantaient Harlock en ce moment : une rose trop vite fanée, des Illumidas…   
Peut-être les coquillages permettraient-ils au capitaine d'atténuer son chagrin.  
Peut-être même atténueraient-ils la colère, qui sait ?


	8. Le barman, le pirate et les salamandres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Arcadia... Son capitaine, sa réputation, ses fantômes qui hantent les couloirs. Heureusement que le barman est là pour tout arranger.

Le barman, le pirate et les salamandres  
Metal en fusion

  
  
_Disclaimers : le barman et les salamandres m'appartiennent. La planète aussi, même si je n'aimerais pas y passer mes vacances. Je reconnais néanmoins qu'il doit y avoir une petite influence de Star Wars là-dedans… Quant au pirate et à son vaisseau, ils sont, hélas, toujours à M. Matsumoto._   
  
_ Notes de l'auteur : parce que j'aime les défis stupides, ce texte a été écrit sur la base d'une liste de mots improbables que des membres sadiques du forum « Fic Is Not The Enemy » ont eu l'obligeance de me donner. Les voici donc : gériatrie, psychopompe, salamandre, cerbère, tracteur, fiscalité, ottoman, avaliser, brosse à dents, soutane, chant du cygne, pastèque, concours, sabre, cavalier, printemps, obscure clarté, et avec une citation en bonus « Un baiser vaut mieux que deux tu n'auras ». Curieusement, ce n'est pas psychopompe qui a été le plus difficile à caser._   
  
_ Définitions : je l'avoue, il a fallu que je consulte le dictionnaire pour psychopompe et je suis allée chercher un autre moyen d'employer ottoman que comme synonyme de turc. Ce qui nous donne en conséquence :_   
_\- psychopompe : qui conduit les âmes des morts dans l'autre monde,_   
_\- ottoman : tissu de soie, à trame de coton, à grosses côtes._   
_Soit dit en passant, le proverbe du début est turc. J'ai cependant trouvé que c'était trop simple de noter « proverbe ottoman ». Par ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'on prêtait autrefois à la salamandre la faculté de vivre dans le feu ?_   
  
_ Chronologie et autres considérations géographiques : quelque part entre Albator 84 et 78. C'est sans grande importance, de toute façon. La seule information intéressante à connaître, c'est que Bob, Octodian à bras multiples et barman de profession, a cette fois-ci installé son « Metal Bloody Saloon » sur Areese IX, dans la Bordure Intérieure, une colonie somme toute relativement proche des planètes centrales et du siège du gouvernement fédéral, mais qui n'en reste pas moins fort peu développée malgré ses ressources minières – majoritairement à cause de son inhospitalité tout à fait remarquable._   
  
_À Proserpina pour son ottoman, Saintemew pour sa pastèque et Meanne pour sa citation._   
_Pour Aqualys. Bienvenue._   


o-o-o-o-o-o

 

  
_« Bon vin et jolie femme sont deux poisons bien doux. »_   
_Proverbe terrien, XXème siècle._   


  
Le Metal Bloody Saloon vivait ses derniers instants. Lentement, le vaisseau de démolition se positionna à l'aplomb du dôme qui abritait le bâtiment, avant d'activer son rayon **tracteur** et d'entraîner l'ensemble vers le fleuve de lave, quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas.  
Lorsque le dôme toucha la roche en fusion, il parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur et répandre autour de lui une **obscure clarté** dans les tons rouges. Le vaisseau, lui, s'immobilisa. Avec les reflets de la lave créant des jeux de lumière menaçants sur sa carlingue, il semblait attendre l'accomplissement de son œuvre telle une divinité **psychopompe**.  
  
À l'abri dans le dôme voisin et accoudé au comptoir d'un troquet qui n'était pas le sien (ce qui n'avait dû lui arriver qu'une ou deux fois durant son existence mouvementée), le barman grimaça. Malgré la distance et l'épaisseur de plexiverre qui le séparaient de la lave, il pouvait entendre la structure métallique de son établissement se tordre sous l'effet de la chaleur. Le bruit ressemblait à un gémissement lugubre, et résonnait à ses oreilles comme un amer **chant du cygne**.  
Il soupira avec nostalgie. D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses bars était détruit, néanmoins il trouvait cette méthode particulièrement cruelle.  
Son voisin de comptoir, quant à lui, considérait la scène avec beaucoup moins d'émotion.  
  
— Bon, c'est fait. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta **brosse à dents** à l'intérieur. On y va, maintenant ?  
— Très drôle, gamin, rétorqua le barman. Laisse-moi faire le deuil de mon saloon, tu veux ?  
  
Son interlocuteur eut un reniflement ennuyé.  
  
— Comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu ça, tiens…  
— Jamais dans la lave, mon garçon. J'ai connu les réquisitions, les bombardements orbitaux, les chars, les effondrements d'atmosphère artificielle et même un glissement de terrain, mais la destruction par le magma, c'est une innovation ! Tu ne trouves pas ça poignant ?  
— Pas trop, non.  
  
« T'as un glaçon à la place du cœur, maudit pirate », grommela le barman tandis que la réaction du pirate en question se bornait à un ricanement narquois. Merde, il venait de perdre le fruit de mois de labeur en quelques minutes ! Il aurait aimé un peu de compassion !  
Mais bon, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'Harlock. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia tenait beaucoup à sa réputation de hors-la-loi insensible et prompt à jouer de son **sabre** pour massacrer les gens, et ce même si le barman savait que cette description était en définitive assez loin de la réalité.  
  
— Tu l'as cherché, aussi, reprit Harlock. Pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer chez ces illuminés ?  
— Une **fiscalité** attractive, grogna le barman, plus vexé par le sarcasme qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
— Sans blagues. Et depuis quand tu payes des impôts ?  
— Tu m'agaces, gamin.  
  
Le pirate sourit.  
  
— M'appelle pas gamin, Bob.  
  
Le barman le foudroya du regard. Harlock le dévisageait d'un œil amusé. Taquin, même. Okay, ce devait être sa façon de le consoler, songea le barman. Les réactions émotionnelles du capitaine pirate rentraient rarement dans les paramètres standards.  
Bob haussa les épaules – ce qui signifiait « cause toujours ». Appeler Harlock « gamin » était son petit plaisir personnel (et un privilège qu'il devait être le seul à posséder dans tout l'univers connu). Hors de question qu'il y renonce.  
  
Le barman réfléchissait à une répartie cinglante lorsqu'il vit Harlock se tendre tout en portant la main à son arme. Bob fronça les sourcils : un groupe d'encapuchonnés en **soutane** était entré, s'était attablé et passait à présent commande auprès du serveur. Sur leurs robes se dessinait une **salamandre** stylisée. L'Octodian supportait modérément les salamandres, en ce moment – en particulier depuis qu'elles avaient décidé d'immoler son bar par la lave.  
  
La congrégation du Renouveau Purificateur régnait sur Areese, supervisait l'exploitation de ses richesses avec un soin méticuleux et avait adopté la salamandre comme emblème, probablement pour sa symbolique liée au feu. À vrai dire, le barman ne s'était pas intéressé plus que cela aux doctrines théologiques de l'ordre ni aux raisons spirituelles ou économiques qui avaient poussé ces gens à s'installer sur une planète que toutes les missions de reconnaissance avaient qualifié « d'invivable ». Non, ce qui avait retenu son attention lorsqu'il avait décidé de se poser quelque temps sur Areese, c'était l'aspect géologique du lieu.  
  
Planète au volcanisme hyperactif, Areese recelait des trésors inestimables : la composition particulière de la croûte planétaire combinée à des conditions de chaleur et de pression idéales générait des diamants à profusion. Évidemment, la cote du diamant avait beaucoup diminué depuis la découverte de cette manne, mais cela demeurait toutefois un business plus que rentable.  
Il se racontait en outre au détour des spatioports que certaines pierres pouvaient atteindre la grosseur d'une **pastèque** , et le barman avait voulu vérifier cette information par lui-même.  
  
Il avait donc ouvert un « Metal Bloody Saloon » sur Areese et, en parallèle, avait commencé à prospecter. Malheureusement pour lui et contrairement à ses habitudes, l'appât du gain l'avait cette fois-ci emporté sur la prudence et il avait fini par être contrôlé par les autorités, lesquelles avaient peu apprécié découvrir une exploitation minière clandestine dans les sous-sols d'un bar dont la vente de spiritueux était déjà à la limite de la légalité.  
Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre. Le barman n'avait sauvé de justesse qu'une poignée de diamants (dont le plus gros rivalisait tout de même largement avec un pamplemousse) et il n'avait échappé au procès sommaire et à la prison que parce qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire appel à son meilleur atout (et aussi parce que ledit atout croisait fort heureusement à proximité d'Areese).  
L'arrivée de l'Arcadia en basse atmosphère avait occupé les esprits assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse fausser compagnie aux forces de police et qu'il rejoigne un point de rendez-vous convenu à l'avance avec Harlock.  
  
Il n'avait en revanche rien pu faire pour son saloon, qui achevait de se consumer dans un gargouillis magmatique.  
  
Le barman secoua la tête. Bah, inutile de continuer à broyer du noir. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, de toute façon – détruire, reconstruire, grappiller quelques économies ici et là et se demander si « ailleurs » n'était pas plus agréable à vivre. Il ne se considérait pas comme un voyageur spatial à l'instar d'Harlock ou de cette jolie blonde à bord du Galaxy Express, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à se sédentariser. L'errance, c'était l'aventure, pensait-il. C'était la liberté.  
  
Il fit un signe vague de la main vers les encapuchonnés qu'Harlock fixait toujours avec suspicion.  
  
— J'pense pas qu'ils viennent pour nous, affirma-t-il.  
  
Bien sûr, c'était difficile à estimer vu que tous les membres de la congrégation portaient les mêmes robes d' **ottoman** noir, mais s'il s'était agi de policiers ou de quoi que ce soit d'équivalent, ils se seraient dirigés directement vers Harlock et lui pour les arrêter, non ? D'autant que tous deux n'étaient pas spécialement discrets. Le barman était octodian, après tout, ce qui restait plutôt rare hors de sa planète natale, et Harlock… Et bien, Harlock était Harlock. Il dégageait une aura qui poussait le commun des mortels à s'écarter de lui d'au moins trois mètres, ce qui n'était pas non plus très discret – surtout dans un bar bondé.  
  
— S'ils ne viennent pas pour nous, rétorqua le pirate avec une moue sceptique, alors pourquoi font-ils de leur mieux pour nous observer sans se faire remarquer ?  
— La célébrité, ironisa le barman (quoi qu'il devait malgré tout y avoir une part de ça. Lui-même appartenait à la foule des anonymes, mais Harlock jouissait d'une notoriété universelle). Et puis je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, gamin, mais on ne rentre pas vraiment dans le moule de la clientèle locale.  
— Mmm. Peut-être.  
— 'fin, de toute façon on a dit qu'on y allait, non ?  
— Yep.  
  
Harlock ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder. Il régla leurs consommations et sortit sans se retourner, Bob sur ses talons.  
  
— T'es garé où, gamin ?  
— À l'extérieur. M'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le barman stoppa net.  
  
— Je ne suis pas équipé pour supporter les vapeurs toxiques de l'extérieur, protesta-t-il.  
— Je me suis posé à côté du sas, répliqua Harlock avec calme. Tu devrais t'en tirer.  
  
Bob ne cessa pas de grogner entre ses dents tandis que le capitaine pirate le conduisait jusqu'à la limite du dôme. Bon sang, même le spatioport était protégé de l'atmosphère délétère de la planète ! Il fallait être inconscient pour s'aventurer dehors comme ça ! … ou hors-la-loi, remarque, songea-t-il. Au final, ils évitaient les points de contrôle, et c'était le meilleur moyen d'aller et venir sans être inquiété.  
Enfin, Harlock s'arrêta devant une porte à demi dissimulée par des conteneurs rouillés.  
  
— C'est un ancien sas de maintenance, expliqua-t-il. La navette est à droite en sortant. À moins de cinq mètres, ajouta-t-il avant que le barman puisse argumenter sur la lave, la chaleur infernale et le caractère mortel d'une sortie sans appareil respiratoire.  
— J'suis pas convaincu.  
— Tu peux rester ici et retourner à ton procès, si tu préfères, persifla Harlock.  
  
Le barman répondit « peuh ! » d'un ton bravache, mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Nom d'un poulpe des profondeurs, il venait d'une planète aquatique ! Il n'aimait pas le feu ! Et Harlock le savait, le salopard ! Ça l'amusait, d'ailleurs.  
  
— Tu te sens prêt, ou tu as besoin de quelques minutes de concentration pour te motiver ? continua le pirate du même ton sarcastique.  
— Je vais être obligé de retenir ma respiration !  
— Oui, moins de dix secondes. Je peux comprendre que tu aies moins de souffle à ton âge, mais si c'est à ce point je ferais mieux de te laisser au service **gériatrie** du prochain hôpital…  
  
Au vu de son expression, Harlock avait l'air décidé à poursuivre les piques narquoises au moins jusqu'à ce que l'Arcadia ait quitté l'orbite. Heureusement pour les nerfs du barman, un bruit de pas pressés les interrompit.  
  
— Attendez ! Monsieur… euh… Capitaine ?  
  
Le barman haussa un sourcil. Encore des adeptes de la salamandre. On ne distinguait rien sous les capuches, mais c'était curieux, il se serait attendu à un timbre moins… hum, féminin.  
De son côté, Harlock ne cilla pas.  
  
— Vous êtes en retard, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Et j'avais demandé à ce que vous me rejoigniez directement ici. Que faisiez-vous au bar, tout à l'heure ?  
  
La capuche à la voix féminine ne se démonta pas.  
  
— Je m'assurais de votre fiabilité, siffla-t-elle. Les inquisiteurs sont partout, et vous auriez très bien pu leur indiquer cet endroit pour entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces, pirate.  
  
Harlock pinça les lèvres mais ne chercha pas à se défendre.  
  
— De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas, finit-il par répondre avec froideur.  
— Non, en effet…  
  
La fille ôta sa capuche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en un carré strict. Elle était jeune – à peine plus de vingt ans, supposa le barman – mais dans son regard brillait déjà l'éclat dur de ceux à qui la vie a réservé des épreuves douloureuses.  
Ce qui n'était pas étonnant si elle avait grandi ici. Entre le climat mortel, les catastrophes volcaniques et les contraintes mystico-religieuses des prêtres salamandres, Areese était loin d'être un paradis.  
  
— Nous sommes plus nombreux que prévu, ajouta la fille.  
  
… et elle comptait bien faire embarquer tout le monde à bord de l'Arcadia, comprit le barman.  
La fille redressa le menton d'un air de défi. Le barman attendit les reproches cinglants (Harlock détestait que l'on bouscule ses plans soigneusement conçus, même s'il avait un don pour se sortir des situations les plus imprévisibles). Ils ne vinrent pas.  
Le capitaine pirate se contenta de balayer négligemment le problème d'un bras.  
  
— Aucune importance, trancha-t-il. Allons-y, nous n'avons que trop tardé.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Harlock s'engouffra dans le sas. Le barman hésita un court instant, surpris que le pirate ait **avalisé** aussi facilement le fait que des inconnus en capuche le suivent (et aussi parce qu'il se battait toujours avec son blocage psychologique à propos de la lave omniprésente, dehors), puis il se fit la réflexion qu'Harlock n'aurait aucun scrupule à le laisser en arrière s'il ne se décidait pas rapidement.  
Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, puis prit une longue inspiration et bondit à l'extérieur. Il arriva à la navette hors d'haleine, en sueur et – fût-il obligé de reconnaître de mauvaise grâce – sans encombres.  
  
— Tu as pensé à refermer le sas ? fut le seul commentaire d'Harlock lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, dans le siège du copilote, après avoir bousculé tous les squatteurs en robe qui s'entassaient à l'arrière.  
— Pas question que je ressorte, grogna Bob.  
  
Le pirate le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Par chance, le pilotage entre les jets de lave, les colonnes de vapeur et les projections de roches en fusion était suffisamment ardu pour qu'Harlock reste concentré sur sa manœuvre plutôt que sur la poursuite de la conversation.  
  
Par la suite et une fois que la navette se fut posée dans le hangar principal de l'Arcadia, l'Octodian profita de l'arrivée de membres d'équipage pressés de faire des rapports divers à leur capitaine pour s'éclipser. Il connaissait les lieux, et alla par conséquent s'approprier une cabine inutilisée, laissant Harlock et ses hommes s'occuper des autres passagers et espérant que le gamin aurait oublié les sarcasmes la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.  


— 

  
L'Arcadia avait quitté l'atmosphère d'Areese, puis s'était éloignée de la planète avant d'effectuer un saut warp. Le barman n'avait pas vérifié cet état de fait de visu par une des baies d'observation ou depuis la passerelle, mais il avait entendu le rugissement des moteurs qui s'arrachaient à la gravitation et senti la variation du passage en hyperespace, infime mais si déstabilisante pour qui n'était pas habitué.  
  
Il s'était dit qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa cabine avant d'arriver à destination, où qu'Harlock ait décidé de l'emmener. La faim était rapidement venue à bout de cette sage résolution (il avait surtout jugé idiot de se laisser mourir d'inanition alors que la cuisine du bord fournissait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, de la nourriture tout à fait acceptable et surtout, en quantité).  
Il avait donc été réclamer un bol de mixture qu'il fallait apparemment nommer « pot-au-feu », et à présent, il observait d'un œil les autres occupants du mess tout en sauçant avec soin les dernières gouttes de son repas.  
  
La fille brune qui paraissait avoir organisé l'opération semblait avoir eu faim, elle aussi, et était assise quelques tables plus loin. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas elle qui attira l'attention de l'Octodian, mais certains de ses compagnons de voyage.  
Certaines, pour être exact.  
  
À première vue, il s'agissait de jumelles. Elles avaient troqué leur tenue austère contre des vêtements décontractés – les mêmes pour toutes les deux, ce qui avait déjà provoqué nombre de regards ébahis à chaque fois qu'un membre d'équipage entrait dans le mess. Cependant, personne n'avait encore tenté d'établir un contact, probablement parce que les trois filles étaient accompagnées d'une armoire à glace à l'air bougon.  
L'homme jouait à la perfection son rôle de **cerbère** , foudroyant du regard quiconque s'approchait à moins de deux mètres des jeunes femmes. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il considérait la totalité des occupants de l'Arcadia comme des violeurs en puissance – une hypothèse un peu exagérée, de l'avis du barman, mais il devait admettre que les jumelles étaient particulièrement ravissantes et susceptibles de réveiller l'instinct de mâle de n'importe quel pirate à proximité.  
  
Le barman eut un sourire perfide. Il avait une hypothèse à tester, et ce serait en outre une bonne occasion pour faire payer certaines remarques désobligeantes sur sa capacité à maintenir son saloon intact plus de quelques mois.  
  
Il s'approcha donc, confiant dans sa carrure et ses multiples bras pour impressionner l'armoire à glace, et offrit aux filles son **concours** pour leur faire visiter le vaisseau.  
Les jumelles rougirent d'un air tout à fait charmant tandis que la brune le gratifiait d'une mimique sceptique et le garde du corps d'une grimace menaçante. Le barman s'efforça de conserver une expression innocente tout en arguant que non, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, mais comme il connaissait les lieux et qu'il n'était pas occupé il pouvait peut-être satisfaire leur curiosité – c'était le vaisseau le plus célèbre de la galaxie, après tout.  
S'ensuivit une discussion animée entre les filles et leur chaperon, dont la teneur pouvait être résumée peu ou prou en « on est assez grandes pour se défendre seules ». Le barman en doutait mais il n'ajouta rien, d'autant que, à sa grande surprise, cet argumentaire plutôt risible fonctionna et qu'il se retrouva hors du mess, seul avec les trois jeunes femmes.  
  
Il se demanda brièvement ce qui arriverait s'il décidait d'en profiter, mais d'une part les humaines possédaient trop peu de bras pour être à son goût, et d'autre part il était un gentleman, que diable ! Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se faire éjecter par un sas pour un écart de conduite.  
  
Il fit un signe de la main, invitant d'un geste courtois les filles à le suivre.  
Il était temps de mettre en place le Plan.  


— 

  
La visite guidée avait été on ne peut plus agréable. Les filles s'étaient montrées intéressées par les explications du barman mais, davantage que les spécificités techniques de l'Arcadia (que l'Octodian aurait été bien en peine de détailler), elles lui avaient surtout posé d'innombrables questions sur la vie hors d'Areese.  
Oh, elles n'étaient pas totalement ignorantes, bien sûr, mais pour elles qui n'avaient jamais quitté les dômes sécurisés de leur planète, l'immensité de la galaxie leur apparaissait à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Le barman avait fait de son mieux pour les renseigner sans trop enjoliver ni noircir le tableau – enfin, il l'espérait.  
  
Finalement, après parcouru l'Arcadia dans le sens de la longueur (deux fois) et plusieurs fois de haut en bas, il toqua à la porte de bois ouvragée qui barrait l'accès au château arrière.  
  
— Vous êtes sûr que… commença une des jumelles avec une moue apeurée.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un de mes amis !  
  
… qui n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on l'embête, mais zut, chacun son tour ! songea le barman.  
Il n'obtint pas de réponse en provenance de l'intérieur, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée, aussi entra-t-il.  
  
Harlock, assis à son bureau et en pleine consultation d'un diagramme coloré en trois dimensions, leva un sourcil.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Bob ? l'apostropha le capitaine d'un ton peu amène.  
— Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, gamin, rétorqua le barman.  
  
Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.  
  
— Je fais visiter, expliqua-t-il.  
— Les passagers sont tenus de rester dans les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés, siffla Harlock. Et toi aussi, tu…  
  
Okay, Harlock n'aimait pas que l'on envahisse son espace vital. Ça, le barman le savait. Mais il côtoyait le pirate depuis longtemps et en connaissait davantage sur ses faiblesses que la plupart des gens – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait songé au Plan en découvrant les jumelles.  
  
— Est-ce que tu leur a souhaité la bienvenue, au moins ? coupa-t-il tout en s'écartant pour révéler ses invitées.  
  
Les jumelles, impressionnées, tentaient de se camoufler derrière son dos, mais le barman les poussa d'autorité vers Harlock.  
  
— Tu leur fais peur, gamin. Sois sociable et dis un mot gentil.  
  
Harlock écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Les jumelles étaient blondes. Leurs longues mèches encadraient à la perfection leur visage au teint d'albâtre, balayaient le bas de leur dos et allaient se perdre à proximité du sol.  
Le capitaine avait toujours eu un faible pour les chevelures blondes interminables. Lorsqu'il avait vu les filles dans le mess, le barman s'était demandé si leurs cheveux étaient rentrés en ligne de compte quand Harlock s'était décidé à embarquer un groupe de réfugiés sorti de nulle part – ç'aurait été une motivation plausible, non ? Néanmoins, étant donné l'expression de choc que le gamin arborait, de toute évidence il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant que le barman ne les lui présente.  
  
Un ange passa. Harlock avait apparemment oublié de respirer.  
  
— On vous a payé assez cher pour vous permettre de faire preuve de courtoisie, pirate ! intervint soudain la brune d'un ton **cavalier**.  
— Je... euh…  
  
Le barman ricana sous cape. C'était mesquin, il le reconnaissait, et ça allait certainement éveiller des souvenirs douloureux, mais le gamin le faisait suffisamment tourner en bourrique pour qu'il n'en profite pas lorsque l'occasion se présentait.  
  
Harlock cherchait de quoi reprendre contenance. Il se raccrocha finalement à un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien (et qui demandait relativement peu d'efforts de sociabilité) – non sans avoir lancé un regard furieux au barman.  
  
— Je vous offre un verre ?  
  
… un regard dans lequel affleurait une insondable tristesse, nota le barman avec un pincement au cœur. Il soupira ; il savait comment percer la carapace d'insensibilité qu'il avait vu Harlock construire au fil des années (c'était d'ailleurs son occupation favorite lorsqu'il croisait le pirate) – et il le regrettait à chaque fois qu'il y arrivait.  
Il secoua la tête, dépité. Fichu gamin ! Depuis qu'il le connaissait (une époque où le célèbre hors-la-loi aurait plutôt dû fréquenter les bancs d'une école au lieu d'un saloon miteux), Harlock rejetait avec obstination toutes les marques d'affection paternelle que le barman lui témoignait, et pourtant Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir continuer à le protéger.  
  
De son côté, Harlock n'attendit pas de réponse de ses visiteurs. D'un geste vif, il avait tapé une commande sur le panneau tactile de son bureau, ouvrant une alcôve dans le mur qui s'était révélée être un bar confortablement pourvu. Il en avait sorti du brandy d'Andromède – une bouteille « cuvée de **printemps** », vieillie en fût de chêne terrien, qui devait valoir le prix d'un saloon neuf et pour laquelle le barman s'obligea à ne pas réfléchir à la façon dont le capitaine pirate se l'était procurée.  
  
La brune arborait un air dubitatif, mais accepta néanmoins le verre qu'Harlock lui tendait.  
Les jumelles déclinèrent. Harlock ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. À vrai dire, Harlock faisait tout son possible pour ignorer la présence des deux jeunes filles dans son bureau.  
  
— Quelle que soit l'opinion que vous pouvez avoir de moi, soyez sûre que je vous conduirais en sécurité, comme convenu, dit-il à la brune.  
  
Un temps. Le visage du pirate était inexpressif.  
  
— Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, ajouta-t-il sans regarder personne en particulier.  
  
La fille brune rougit imperceptiblement.  
  
— Malgré la censure, vos exploits sont tout de même parvenus jusqu'à notre communauté, répondit-elle. Vous m'avez… inspirée.  
  
Harlock haussa un sourcil.  
  
— Tiens, je ne suis plus un pirate que l'on rémunère pour convoyer des réfugiés dont personne ne se soucie ? ironisa-t-il.  
— Vos idéaux sont nobles, rétorqua la fille d'un ton cassant. Je trouve juste regrettable que vous vous comportiez comme un rustre.  
  
Le sourcil d'Harlock se haussa davantage.  
  
— Vous me voyez navré de ne pas correspondre à vos attentes, lâcha-t-il. Mais il y a longtemps que je ne me préoccupe plus de ce que l'on peut penser de moi.  
  
Ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, songea le barman. Il y avait longtemps qu'Harlock s'était blindé contre les agressions extérieures, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elles ne le touchaient pas.  
En particulier lorsqu'elles étaient blondes, d'ailleurs.  
  
L'atmosphère se fit pesante. La brune observait Harlock avec un soin ethnologique, Harlock laissait se prolonger le silence en une belle démonstration de « je déteste avoir de la compagnie, ne comptez pas sur moi pour relancer la conversation », les jumelles s'étaient repliées derrière le dos du barman et le barman nota d'une part que la brune semblait apprécier le brandy d'Andromède, d'autre part que l'attention d'Harlock se focalisait désormais ouvertement sur elle (il fallait admettre que le brandy d'Andromède était loin d'être une boisson pour midinette, et que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une jeune fille – a priori de bonne famille – en déguster comme s'il s'agissait d'un cocktail chic… et se laisser resservir).  
  
Bon, on n'allait pas non plus passer en mode beuverie, songea le barman, d'autant qu'il se voyait mal expliquer aux compatriotes de la brune pourquoi il la leur ramenait ivre morte. C'était traitre, un brandy d'Andromède ! Mais il était tout de même impressionné : d'ordinaire, les néophytes ne supportaient pas plus d'un verre.  
Enfin bref.  
Pour éviter tout problème comportemental lié à l'alcool auquel il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé, l'Octodian estima donc qu'Harlock et lui étaient quittes, escamota habilement le verre de la brune et prit congé.  
  
Le gamin ne daigna même pas se fendre d'une salutation quelconque.  


— 

  
Le capitaine pirate avait été d'une humeur massacrante le reste du trajet.  
En fait, non. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en train de vider une bouteille d'alcool fort – la première qui lui tombait sous la main – le regard dans le vague et complètement indifférent à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son vaisseau au même moment.  
  
Cet état d'esprit n'avait pas échappé à son équipage, habitué à une alternance de cycles « laissez-moi seul » / « allons massacrer quelqu'un ». Le barman avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter autour d'un verre, un soir. Chacun y était allé de sa propre hypothèse (« c'est le climat », « il n'aime pas les passagers », « il a besoin d'une bonne bataille spatiale »), jusqu'à ce les gars s'aperçoivent qu'Harlock passait plus souvent au mess qu'en temps normal, et systématiquement lorsque certaines jumelles blondes prenaient leur repas.  
Ceux qui étaient à bord de l'Arcadia depuis ses débuts firent rapidement le rapprochement. Maya… Maya et sa silhouette diaphane, Maya et son regard bordé de longs cils, toujours si triste. Maya et sa blondeur parfaite, ses mèches interminables qui accrochaient la lumière et cette aura dorée qui semblait la suivre même dans les lieux les plus sombres.  
  
— En double exemplaire, 'sûr que c'est un coup dur pour lui, avait commenté quelqu'un.  
  
Maya qu'Harlock avait laissé sur Terre. À jamais.  
  
Le barman avait fini par éprouver des remords. Sous son impassibilité de façade, Harlock cachait des plaies plus profondes. Et ces filles ressemblaient _vraiment_ à Maya.  


— 

  
Après neuf jours de voyage, l'Arcadia avait atterri sur Viensche, une planète agricole sans intérêt. Bob s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas dans ce trou paumé qu'Harlock pourrait se changer les idées. Même si son équipage était plutôt d'avis de « le laisser déprimer en paix, tant qu'il est au rendez-vous s'il y a du grabuge et qu'il ne nous fait pas tous tuer, ça va », le barman ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment persistant de culpabilité – après tout, c'était lui qui avait mis le capitaine dans cet état.  
Il ne se considérait pas comme un expert ès émotions humaines (il avait toujours trouvé ça beaucoup trop complexe), mais il cohabitait avec les congénères d'Harlock depuis des années et il s'était forgé quelques idées sur la question. En l'occurrence, il existait une expression terrienne – « soigner le mal par le mal » – qui pouvait convenir à la situation présente.  
  
Le barman avait tout de même assuré ses arrières et mené une petite enquête pendant la traversée. Enquête qui s'était d'ailleurs révélée concluante, du moins de son point de vue. Il avait tout d'abord vérifié que les jumelles ne s'approcheraient plus d'Harlock et qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressées par faire « plus ample connaissance » (ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, les pauvres avaient été traumatisées par leur passage dans les quartiers du capitaine et ne s'étaient pas aperçues de l'effet qu'elles avaient eu) ; puis il avait noté que la brune, malgré ses innombrables remarques méprisantes sur les pirates, leur moralité et leurs mauvaises manières, était, elle, beaucoup trop intéressée (et rougissait lorsqu'on la taquinait sur le sujet). Il en avait donc conclu qu'il fallait creuser de ce côté.  
  
En conséquence, le barman avait rejoint Harlock lorsque les réfugiés d'Areese avaient débarqué. Depuis le poste de contrôle en mezzanine, le capitaine pirate observait le groupe rassembler ses bagages dans le hangar principal.  
Le barman se cala avec difficulté entre un écran de surveillance et un fauteuil.  
  
— Tu ne vas pas leur dire au revoir ? glissa-t-il innocemment.  
— Pour quoi faire ? répondit Harlock distraitement.  
  
Le pirate fixait un point indéfini en contrebas. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Maya, encore…  
  
— **Un baiser vaut mieux que deux tu n'auras** … philosopha l'Octodian à mi-voix.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, Bob ?  
  
Le barman eut un hochement de tête entendu. Avec Harlock, l'approche directe était la meilleure méthode.  
  
— Tu devrais t'occuper de celle qui s'intéresse à toi plutôt que de ressasser le passé, gamin, affirma-t-il. Toi, ça te remontera le moral, et elle, ça lui fera un bon souvenir.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répondit Harlock machinalement.  
  
Le capitaine enregistra ensuite la totalité de la phrase – et ses implications – et se retourna brusquement.  
  
— Eh, je ne suis pas comme ça ! se plaignit-il. Pour qui est-ce que tu veux me faire passer ?  
— J'sais pas… Pour quelqu'un d'à peu près sociable ?  
— Tu es au courant de l'opinion qu'elle a de moi ? continua Harlock sur le même ton.  
  
Le barman haussa négligemment les épaules.  
  
— Oh, arrête de te faire prier. Elle te plaît, pas vrai ?  
  
Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait nier, bien sûr, mais Bob ponctua sa phrase en croisant une paire de bras et avec un mouvement de sourcils qui signifiait « proteste si tu veux mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ». Et le gamin savait que l'Octodian le connaissait _très_ bien.  
  
— Elle a du caractère, admit finalement le pirate.  
— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? D'avoir redécollé ?  
  
Harlock répondit « humpf », puis se concentra à nouveau sur les passagers qui achevaient de débarquer. Le barman secoua la tête, amusé. Bon, il avait accompli sa part du travail, c'était à Harlock de se débrouiller, maintenant.  
  
L'Octodian passa encore quelques jours à bord de l'Arcadia. Le vaisseau pirate devait ravitailler avant de repartir et le barman comptait bien profiter du gîte et du couvert jusqu'au bout.  
Il ne s'intéressa pas à la façon dont Harlock occupa son escale – et il ne remarqua (presque) pas les allées et venues nocturnes. Quand il débarqua à son tour, quelques minutes à peine avant le décollage, il constata cependant avec plaisir que le capitaine pirate avait l'air moins morose.  
  
Il suivit des yeux l'envol du vaisseau pirate jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les nuages, puis il regagna son nouveau chez lui. Il avait déniché un local désaffecté en bordure de la principale ville de la planète. Avec un bon coup de balai et un peu de menuiserie, il serait tout à fait acceptable pour accueillir le prochain « Metal Bloody Saloon ».  
  
Lorsqu'il en poussa les portes battantes, il y trouva une bouteille de brandy posée en évidence sur une table bancale. Il connaissait cette bouteille et celui qui avait dû l'apporter ; personne d'autre qu'Harlock n'aurait abandonné une cuvée de printemps d'Andromède hors de prix ici.  
Il y avait un mot, aussi. Calligraphié d'une écriture droite et fine qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. _Offre-lui un verre de ma part quand elle passera chez toi._  
Un pirate insensible, mon œil ! songea le barman.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
— Je n'y manquerai pas, gamin.


	9. Le barman, les pirates, des armes radioactives et la barbe à papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était ce que l'on pouvait définir comme "une mauvaise journée". Le chargement de la marchandise avait mal tourné, l'intrus s'était fait la malle avec un otage, la situation en ville était apocalyptique et, par-dessus tout, le capitaine devait supporter les sarcasmes du barman. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas mérité cela.

Le barman, les pirates, des armes radioactives et la barbe à papa

Peace and Metal

  
  
  


_Disclaimers  : tous les pirates qui errent dans le coin et qui auraient préféré être ailleurs (surtout un) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. L’unique barman à appeler le capitaine « gamin » et à trouver cela amusant est à moi._

_Note de l’auteur  : à vrai dire, j’avais deux autres intrigues à développer, sérieuses et tout… Finalement je suis partie sur une troisième et j’ai obtenu ceci. Et plutôt vite comparé à mon rythme de production habituel, d’ailleurs. Comme quoi l’inspiration, ça ne se commande pas._

_Chronologie  : Tochiro._

_Pour Aqualys. Barbe à papa._   
_Pour Mel. Première phrase. Je l’avais bien aimée._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?

Harlock avait franchi les portes du Metal Bloody Saloon en trombe et d’humeur massacrante, s’était planté devant le comptoir et avait foudroyé du regard le propriétaire des lieux comme s’il était l’unique responsable de ses ennuis. Le barman, en plein inventaire de son service à cocktail, ne se troubla pas (il n’avait rien à se reprocher). Il préféra tout de même ne pas faire remarquer au capitaine pirate qu’il était d’usage, lorsque l’on avait un minimum d’éducation, de dire « bonjour » avant de commencer à agresser les gens comme ça.

— C’est la fête foraine, gamin, répondit-il d’un ton égal sans interrompre le décompte des verres qui avaient échappé à la beuverie de la veille.  
— Oui, je vois bien que c’est la fête foraine ! coupa sèchement le capitaine pirate, trop énervé pour relever le « gamin » que le barman n’avait pu s’empêcher d’ajouter. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent là ? L’Arcadia s’est posée sur l’astroport hier !

L’Octodian leva un sourcil.

— Et bien, je ne pense pas que ces braves gens se préoccupent de ton emploi du temps avant de s’installer quelque part, mon garçon. L’Univers ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Enfin, pas seulement. Les militaires, chasseurs de primes, contrebandiers et factions armées de tous bords avaient pris pour habitude de faire un large détour à l’approche du célèbre vaisseau, mais les civils lambda s’en souciaient généralement comme de leur première chemise et se focalisaient plutôt sur la gestion de leurs petits soucis quotidiens – un détail que le pirate avait de plus en plus tendance à oublier, ces derniers temps.

— Ça devrait pourtant te faire plaisir, ajouta le barman avec une pointe de perfidie. Tu n’es pas encore complètement infréquentable au point d’empêcher les honnêtes gens de vaquer à leurs activités habituelles.

Harlock grogna.

— On marche au coude à coude, dehors, et il y a des stands à tous les coins de rue ! se plaignit-il. On a mis un temps fou à arriver ici !  
— Oui, c’est une foire renommée. Ça attire beaucoup de monde une fois l’an. Il y a des touristes qui viennent de tout le quadrant.

Le barman prit le temps de saluer d’un signe de tête courtois les deux pirates qui accompagnaient leur capitaine (la blonde Kei Yuki et Tochiro, l’ingénieur en chef), puis il fronça les sourcils et se pencha par dessus le comptoir. Harlock ne se serait pas déplacé dans cette foule sans une bonne raison, et ce n’était sûrement pas pour disserter de la popularité de la foire annuelle du coin.

— Bon, déclara-t-il posément. On va passer outre les jérémiades et aller au vif du sujet. Quel est le problème, gamin ?

Le pirate renifla, vexé.

— M’appelle pas gamin, marmonna-t-il. … Un petit malin a cru judicieux de se servir dans une caisse de matériel qui m’était destinée, expliqua le capitaine après un temps d’hésitation.  
— Et… ? insista le barman.

L’Octodian connaissait Harlock depuis longtemps. Un « simple » vol ne l’aurait pas mis dans cet état. C’était donc plus grave. C’était même suffisamment grave pour que le pirate rechigne à lui révéler les détails.

— Armement prohibé, lâcha finalement Harlock à contrecœur. Cœur atomique. Instable.

Okay… Donc radioactivité, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait si on stockait ça n’importe où, et une probabilité non négligeable pour que tout explose sans crier gare.

— Le type qui a fait ça est au courant de ce qu’il vous a « emprunté » ?  
— C’est quasi certain, reconnut Harlock. L’extérieur des caisses n’était pas marqué, mais les munitions à l’intérieur, si.

Le pirate se tut (il estimait probablement avoir épuisé son temps de parole journalier). Kei prit heureusement le relais, épargnant ainsi au barman l’effort de continuer à arracher les informations une par une à Harlock.  
La jeune femme possédait également la sensibilité qui manquait à son capitaine – et un sens des priorités qui correspondait plus à celui du barman.

— Il a pris Tadashi en otage, Bob, expliqua Kei.  
— Le mousse ?

La navigatrice acquiesça.  
Le barman fit la grimace. _Ça_ , c’était important. Harlock aurait dû commencer par là, mais le gamin n’avait jamais aimé avouer ses échecs. « Fierté mal placée, pff », songea l’Octodian. Il fixa le capitaine pirate en face.

— D’accord, je récapitule… Il y a donc en ce moment un dingue qui se balade au milieu de la foule en trimbalant un arsenal suffisant pour tuer tout le monde si l’envie lui en prend, énonça-t-il en se forçant à ignorer que cette description s’appliquait aussi à Harlock. Avec un otage. Et si tu es là c’est que tu espérais que j’aie un tuyau à te filer pour limiter les dégâts.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

— Je n’ai rien. Tu as une autre idée ?

Harlock serra les mâchoires. Il était difficile de déterminer si c’était le vol de son matériel ou l’enlèvement de son mousse qui l’ulcérait ainsi, ou bien si c’était seulement parce qu’il se retrouvait forcé de requérir une aide extérieure, fusse-t-elle celle d’une vieille connaissance comme le barman.

— Je suppose qu’on pourra détecter la radioactivité si on se rapproche assez près de lui, admit le capitaine pirate.

Il consulta Tochiro du regard, qui opina.

— … à condition d’être assez près de lui, justement, termina-t-il.  
— Dans ce cas, qu’attend-on ? s’exclama le barman. On devrait déjà être parti !  
— Attends… le retint Harlock. Tu as vu la cohue, dehors ? J’ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à venir ici sans me faire remarquer ! Tu veux attirer l’attention de la police ?  
— Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, maugréa le barman. C’est leur boulot, non ?  
— Hmpf. Tant qu’à faire, je préférerais qu’ils ne mettent pas la main sur mes munitions, si ça ne t’embête pas.

« Oui, ça ne m’étonne pas », pensa le barman. Il savait que le gouvernement local avait passé un « arrangement » avec Harlock afin que l’Arcadia puisse utiliser un dock de ravitaillement officiel (même s’il ignorait de quelle manière le pirate avait obtenu cette faveur), et il se doutait que l’accord ne tiendrait plus si le gamin se faisait prendre à trafiquer des armes prohibées.  
Il se demanda également ce qui avait bien pu pousser Harlock à se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Le pirate avait toujours prôné combattre avec honneur, et ce genre d’armement était tout sauf honorable. … Il fallait croire que l’efficacité remplaçait peu à peu la morale chez les pirates, se dit le barman avec regret.

Il secoua la tête. Allons donc, trêve de pessimisme. Harlock avait certainement une bonne raison d’agir ainsi. Et puis, l’objectif actuel était noble, non ?

— Bon, on va le chercher, votre mousse ?

—

D’un commun accord, Bob prit la tête du groupe dès leur sortie du Metal Bloody Saloon. Sa carrure d’Octodian était en effet un atout certain pour se frayer un chemin dans une foule compacte. Sa tâche n’en était pas plus aisée pour autant : les badauds, occupés à se presser devant les attractions foraines, ne leur jetaient tout au plus qu’une expression courroucée lorsque le barman leur demandait de s’écarter. Bien sûr, ils pâlissaient lorsqu’ils croisaient le regard d’Harlock (qui ne l’aurait pas fait ?) ; cela ne les détournait cependant pas de leur priorité (parvenir avant leur voisin à la roulotte du vendeur de beignets ou arracher à la volée un ticket pour le train fantôme, par exemple).  
De toute évidence, le pirate était légèrement vexé de ne pas déclencher de mouvement de panique, mais le barman n’allait pas non plus le plaindre. Ça ferait du bien à son ego, songea-t-il.  
Au moins Harlock n’avait-il pas encore sorti son artillerie pour dégager le passage… même si, vu son expression, ça ne tarderait plus.

Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes de progression difficile et de recherches infructueuses – et alors qu’Harlock semblait hésiter entre quitter cette ville, là, tout de suite, ou vaporiser l’inconnu qui le précédait et qui avait eu l’audace de l’effleurer –, le barman se retourna vers les trois pirates. ’fallait être pragmatique, ils ne parviendraient à rien de cette manière.

— Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, déclara-t-il. Quelqu’un a une meilleure méthode ?

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— Si j’avais été sûr que la DCA locale ne me prenne pas pour cible, j’aurais pris un peu de hauteur avec une plate-forme anti gravité, répondit-il. Le fait qu’on soit entouré de bâtiments n’arrange pas la portée de mon détecteur.

Le barman sourit.

— S’il s’agit juste de ça, j’ai une solution ! triompha-t-il.

Il ignora le regard suspicieux d’Harlock et les mena une centaine de mètres plus loin.

— C’est une blague ? siffla le capitaine pirate lorsque le barman bouscula un couple d’adolescents pour prendre leur place devant un guichet. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d’humeur à plaisanter !

« Oui, ça, tout le monde l’a vu », songea le barman sans toutefois se risquer à prononcer la remarque à haute voix.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de monter, rétorqua-t-il posément. Je pense néanmoins qu’il faut des _yeux_ en plus du détecteur de ton copain, et qu e plus on est nombreux là-haut, plus on a de chances d’apercevoir votre gars.

Harlock ne semblait pas convaincu, mais le barman n’en avait cure. _C’était_ une bonne idée, il n’en démordrait pas. Et puis il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

— Je monte avec Tochiro, ajouta-t-il sans laisser au pirate la possibilité d’argumenter davantage.

La fierté de la foire, c’était la taille de ses attractions. Durant quatre semaines standard, la ville s’enorgueillissait d’héberger la plus grande concentration des manèges itinérants les plus impressionnants jamais construits. Nombre d’entre eux dépassaient les immeubles environnants. Bon, excepté au centre d’affaires, près de l’astroport, la ville ne comptait pas de gratte-ciel, mais en tout cas une fois là-haut, leur altitude serait bien suffisante pour augmenter la portée du détecteur de Tochiro.  
Et l’avantage de la grande roue devant laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, c’était que chaque nacelle s’immobilisait quelques instants au sommet.

Le barman négocia donc rapidement avec le propriétaire de la roue pour pouvoir profiter de la vue un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne (en payant un supplément, mais inutile de le préciser à ses compagnons), puis, pendant que le capitaine pirate traumatisait un vendeur de pop-corn ambulant qui avait voulu lui vendre sa marchandise, il conseilla discrètement au forain de ne pas tenter de bon mot lorsqu’Harlock prendrait place dans une nacelle avec Kei.  
Sûr que le gamin n’apprécierait pas un « en avant les tourtereaux ».

Harlock ne se départit pas de son air sceptique, mais en fin de compte il ne rechigna pas à monter (il s’était dit que la méthode était valable, ou alors il n’osa pas faire un caprice en public). Les deux nacelles emportèrent les trois pirates et le barman jusqu’au sommet en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « fête foraine » – du moins c’est l’impression qu’en eut le barman, qui n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de faire un tour de grande roue et qui avait bien l’intention d’en profiter pour s’amuser aussi un peu, tant qu’à faire.

— J’ai une détection de ce côté, cria Tochiro à Harlock juste avant que les nacelles ne se remettent en mouvement et que les immeubles ne leur masquent à nouveau la vue.

Harlock attendit d’être descendu de ce qu’il considérait visiblement comme une machine infernale pour répondre.

— Quelle distance ?  
— Trois cents mètres environ. Par là, répondit le petit ingénieur en tendant le bras.  
— L’esplanade, calcula le barman.

Il devraient pouvoir s’y déplacer plus facilement que dans les rues, mais encore fallait-il s’y rendre.  
Harlock jura. Apparemment, le pirate avait épuisé sa réserve de patience, déjà limitée en temps normal.

— Dégagez le passage ! cria-t-il en dégainant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement le temps que les gens les plus proches assimilent le fait que le cosmodragon du capitaine pirate n’était pas une arme factice gagnée à une quelconque loterie, mais une fois qu’Harlock eut tiré deux ou trois fois en l’air, la voie se libéra miraculeusement.

— Tu n’avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer ? persifla le barman.  
— J’ai changé d’avis.

L’Octodian ricana. Oui, c’est sûr, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Et puis le célèbre pirate avait à présent enfin droit à toute l’attention qui lui était due, pas vrai ?

— Là-bas ! cria soudain Kei lorsqu’ils parvinrent à l’esplanade et alors que la foule se clairsemait quelque peu.

Environ cinquante mètres devant eux, un homme aux cheveux coupés courts et vêtu d’un blouson de pilote bousculait les passants, tout en traînant dans son sillage le mousse de l’Arcadia. Il portait un sac informe en bandoulière et une arme à la ceinture.  
Harlock, très occupé à terroriser une mère de famille et sa poussette qui lui faisaient un refus de priorité, libéra aussitôt la place en s’appropriant la poussette et en l’envoyant rouler sur le côté. L’engin écrasa une série d’orteils et généra un concert de protestations indignées, bientôt étouffées lorsque le pirate, voyant sa ligne de visée à peu près dégagée, commença à tirer en direction de l’homme et de Tadashi.

— Eh ! Fais gaffe aux dommages collatéraux ! protesta le barman.  
— Je sais ce que je fais ! gronda Harlock.  
— N’avancez plus ou je le descends ! hurla en même temps le preneur d’otage en braquant un pistolaser sur Tadashi.

Le jeune mousse, qui sourit de soulagement lorsqu’il reconnut les trois pirates, était cependant loin de vouloir se laisser faire. Au mépris du danger (l’habitude de côtoyer des psychopathes, probablement), le garçon s’arracha à l’étreinte de son ravisseur et se fondit dans la foule, vif comme une anguille. L’homme, déstabilisé, hésita quelques secondes… C’était assez pour qu’Harlock puisse s’interposer.  
Voyant la partie perdue (et la mort au fond du canon du cosmodragon pointé sur lui), le ravisseur tenta de prendre la fuite.  
Il y eut une mêlée confuse.  
Le temps que le barman rejoigne Harlock, tout était fini. Le gars était par terre, sa nuque écrasée par le genou d’Harlock et son bras douloureusement tordu en arrière. Et le pirate avait récupéré son bien, nota l’Octodian en voyant le sac au contenu controversé à l’épaule du capitaine.

Tout aurait été parfait si la police n’avait pas décidé d’intervenir à ce moment.

— Jetez vos armes ! lança le plus courageux (ou le plus inconscient) des hommes qui s’étaient déployés autour d’eux.

Le barman tiqua. Hmm, pas le genre d’ordre à donner au gamin, ça.  
Il souffla, dépité. Au vu de l’humeur exécrable d’Harlock à l’heure actuelle, on se dirigeait vers un massacre gratuit. Mais peut-être était-il encore temps de désamorcer.

— Tout est sous contrôle, tempéra-t-il, toutes ses mains bien en évidence pour signifier de façon claire qu’il n’avait pas d’intention hostile. L’incident est clos, il n’y aura plus de perturbations.

Il _pouvait_ désamorcer, s’aperçut-il.  Le gradé responsable n’était visiblement pas enchanté d’avoir affaire à Harlock et semblait prêt à valider n’importe quel accord pourvu qu’il n’ait pas à traiter avec le capitaine pirate. Quant au barman, il était tout à fait prêt à servir d’intermédiaire si cela pouvait éviter davantage de grabuge.

— Peut-être que tu peux leur laisser la main ? ajouta-t-il à l’intention d’Harlock.

Il ravala à temps le « gamin ». Le maître mot, c’était « diplomatie ». Pas le moment de le braquer, ce gamin.  
Harlock grommela une phrase indistincte que le barman prit comme un assentiment (il n’allait pas faire la fine bouche). Et, de fait et bien que Bob eût cru devoir négocier plus longtemps, le pirate lâcha son prisonnier et se releva avec lenteur, non sans darder un regard meurtrier sur les policiers.  
Toujours par terre mais à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, le voleur de munitions radioactives tenta alors sa chance et se remit d’un bond sur ses pieds.  
Harlock réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa l’homme par l’épaule, le fit tourner sur lui-même, lui balança un direct au menton, le rattrapa lorsqu’il s’effondra, le saisit derrière la nuque et, d’un mouvement sec, le projeta contre le stand adjacent.  
Le gars tomba dans une machine à barbe à papa. Tout s’écroula dans un grand bruit de métal tandis que l’appareil continuait à cracher partout des filaments collants, à la plus grande joie des gosses qui avaient vite oublié leur peur, au désespoir du vendeur qui essayait vainement de stopper sa machine et à l’horreur d’Harlock qui s’écarta vivement de ce truc rose agressif.  
Les policiers en profitèrent pour menotter le malheureux ravisseur et déguerpirent en l’emmenant sans demander leur reste.

— Une opération rondement menée ! se réjouit le barman tout en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Tadashi.

Harlock arborait toujours une expression donnant à penser qu’il souhaitait découper quelqu’un en tranches, mais Tochiro affichait un large sourire.

— Yep, approuva-t-il. Un succès total, et sans aucune casse. Votre idée d’utiliser cette grande roue pour optimiser les recherches était excellente, Bob.  
— J’étais sûr que vous viendriez me sauver, capitaine ! coupa Tadashi, une note d’adoration aveugle dans la voix.

Le mousse s’interrompit en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu’il enregistrait la dernière phrase de Tochiro.

— Vous êtes montés dans la grande roue ? demanda-t-il avec envie. Je pourrai y aller moi aussi ?

Kei laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons tous besoin de nous détendre… N’est-ce pas, capitaine ?

Le barman se retint pour ne pas sourire béatement en imaginant la scène et préféra prendre discrètement congé des pirates. Son bar, ses clients et ses affaires l’attendaient.

Alors qu’il reprenait place derrière le comptoir du Metal Bloody Saloon après avoir fait sortir par la fenêtre un quidam qui s’était autoproclamé serveur pendant son absence, il se demanda si Kei allait réussir à décider Harlock à monter dans un manège, quel qu’il soit. Probablement pas, mais le barman n’aurait malgré tout pas parié là-dessus.  
Après tout, avec Harlock tout était possible.


End file.
